Of Synchros and Fusions
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: AU! What if Jaden had a brother?...all im gonna say, more detail inside
1. The Next Kings Of Games

**Hey everyone, since i decided to come back, i had a 2nd idea for a yugioh gx fanfic. this time it would be a point of view thing if Jaden had a brother, and again, named Zack. Don't ask why i always use the name Zack alright? it's my favorite name! As mentioned before, this would be a remake of the series, so no flaming alrigth! at least I made a remake...well i know someone made a remake of this series about a what-if-scenario involving Jaden and the Supreme King, but well...lets just get on with the story, ok?**

**DGL: Well i'm back again with my 2nd FF, hope everyone enjoys it like the last one!**

**Jaden: You only had 5 reviews in the last one though and two of them weren't really good ones...**

**DGL: SILENCE! **

**Zack: And can i use both my arms now? having to hold it behind my back during filming is starting to make it sore**

**DGL: Yes you get both your arms back! Any questions?**

**Jaden: I got-**

**DGL: questions not involving if this FF is DETAILED...**

**Jaden:*puts hand down***

**DGL: HUFF! Anyway please enjoy the fanfic**

"Hurry up Jayden we're gonna be late!" Zack yelled, looking back at his brother who was a few feet behind him. Zack, as a brother should be, did have a few resemblances to Jayden. Like his brother, they had simlar hair styles and clothing, but Zack's clothing usually consisted of a Green Shirt with bage (idk how you spell that color Xo) pants, even with his grey jacket. He also had blue eyes and violet shoes. Still, like brothers, they still had one important factor that kept them similar; their love for duel monsters.

"I'm hurrying I'm hurrying!" Jayden yelled back. "Could you at least slow down though?" He asked.

"Heck no, it's your fault were late to begin with for hogging the shower all morning!"

"We'll your the one who took forever to find his deck!"

"We'll at least I found my cards faster, Mr. taking-ten-minutes-to-find-his-deck!"

"Well your-look out for that person!"

"Oh yeah like I'm gonna fall for th-oomph!" Zack monaed as he fell backwards from crashing into someone. Zack moaned a bit as he rubbed the back of his head, before realizing his cards were all scattered across the ground. "Sorry! Sorry! I was in a rush!" He apologized, still not even making eye contact. The stranger simply smiled.

"That's quite alright." The stranger said before looking back at Jayden who ran to the scene.

"Zack, you need to be more careful who you run...in...to..." Jayden commented, going speachless as he got a closer look at the stranger's face. "Uhh...Zack, you...might wanna see who you bumped into." Jayden added, still in a big surprise.

"I don't have time for that, we gotta get to the duel tryouts for the Academy." Zack replied, still picking up his cards. The stranger picked up one of the cards as he smiled.

"Ah, I see. Duel monsters, huh?" He asked. "I take it the both of you are duelists then?" Zack sighed as he finally picked up both the cards, before smiling a bit as he looked at the stranger.

"Yeah, we're gonna head to duel academy and-" Zack stopped immediately as he saw who it was. "N-No way..." He said, lost for words. The stranger simply chuckled again as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out two different cards.

"I think you two will do just fine with these cards." The stranger said, handing them each one card. Jayden and Zack. Both duelists looked at their respective cards with great respect and surprised. Before they even had time to thank him, he was already gone.

"I can't believe it..."Jayden said, a bit lost for words.

"I know...Awww craaaaaaaap!" Zack yelled suddenly, catching Jayden's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to ask for his autograph!" He complained. Jayden simply sighed as he felt his sweat drop before grabbing Zack by the back of his jacket, dragging him along the way to the tryouts while he kept screeching to be let go.

"Alright new guy, multiple choice; You got two monsters staring you down. Do you A, throw in the towel, B, beg for mercy, or C, run home to momma?" One of the instructers said, not even breaking a sweat.

"I'll go with D, none of the above!" The student said as he revealed his face down.

"A trap?" The instructer asked a bit shocked.

"Exactly, you see with ring of destruction, I can destroy any monster on the field that's in attack mode. And then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points." The student continued as the Ring was placed around the neck of his Voarse Raider. In a quick boom, the monster was destroyed and both duelists lost lifepoints, however, fortunately for the applicate, he had more lifepoints, and therefore, won the match.

"Clever move applicate. Welcome to the academy." The Instructor congratulated.

"Thank you, oh wise proctor." Bastion said as he bowed in respect. Jayden and Zack rushed right into the building just in time to see the duelist finish his match up.

"Wow, that guy really tore it up." Jayden commented, admiring the duel.

"Yeah, that's Bastion Misawa. They say he got the highest score on the written exam on all us applicates." A blue haired kid said who overheard Jayden.

"Wow, I just barely passed." Jayden replied.

"Your one to talk, I just nailed it to the required amount to pass. If I had one more wrong, I would've failed." Zack added, rubbing the back of his head a bit in nervousness.

"Yeah me too. My name's Syrus by the way, its nice to meet cha. I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety, I don't know how I won my match."

"So your in!" Jayden congratulated, patting (rather hard) on Syrus' back.

"Nice, now all we have to do is our matches and we'll be on our way to duel academy!" Zack statted, rasising his fist to his face as a sign of victory.

"Uhh...you two might wanna rethink that." Syrus commented, catching both boys' attention.

"Why's that?" Zack asked curiously.

"Becuase I think that was the last match you just watched." Both boys lost their facial expressions at that.

"WHAT?" They both stammered in disbelief.

"We gotta get down there now!" Zack yelled, running down the steps.

"Wait, Bro, watch your-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Zack screamed as he began rolling down the stairs all the way until he fell from the stands and onto the testing arena floor. Everyone within the arena, Jayden included, felt their sweats drop at how rediculous the applicant had acted, and even more that he screamed as he fell to the arena. Jayden just sighed as he shook his head, walking down the steps after him. At the same Zack moaned as he rubbed his back in pain, a bit sore from the landing. He shook his head to clear his vision, looking around the area to discover that he was already on the dueling arena. On the other side of it, he saw two ladies fastening a duel disk around some procter's chest.

"Well you definitely know how to...how should I say, "Make an entrance"?" The Proctor teased with a grin. Zack simply chuckled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head before jumping to his feet.

"Sorry bout that, got a bit carried away..." Zack commented, trying to think of a fast excuse. Meanwhile up the stairs, some of the student's were already making comments about him.

"God that was stupid, this isn't even a type of physical camp and he's already going out there, getting himself killed like an idiot." Alexis commented, looking over the side of the rail she was leaning on.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Alexis." Zane statted, who was standing right next to her. She looked up to him in a curious fasion.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Why don't we just watch..." Was all Zane said before looking back to the dueling floor.

"So, mind telling me where this brother of your's is? I was informed that there were two people late, not one." Crowler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh him! Uhh..." Zack began, looking back at the stands where Syrus stood, but no Jayden. "Aww crap, where is he?" Zack mumbled to himself. He looked to the floor a few feet away from him as he heard the platform moving. As it rose, he sighed in relief again as he saw Jayden coming up with two duel disks.

"You forgot this." Jayden said, tossing one to Zack, who swiftly put one on.

"Thanks bro!" Zack replied, giving him the thumbs up. They both looked back as they heard Crowler chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?" Zack asked.

"Oh, quite nothing, simply enjoying the sight of brotherly love...or stupidity." Crowler called.

"Hey! Me am not stupid!" Zack yelled back.

"Don't you mean "I'm"?" Jayden asked, getting an unamused look from Zack.

"Not helping Jay." Zack replied before looking back at Crowler. "Anyway, whose gonna duel you first?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, that's a good point. Are we gonna take turns or what?" Jayden asked.

"Well normally, you would both be disqualified automatically for being late, but, due to the kindness of our Chancellor, your lucky to know I've decided to make this a tag duel." Chancellor answered, confusing the two.

"A tag duel?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, see, since I'm the expert that I am, I'll be facing the two of you at the same time. First it will go you," Crowler started, pointing to Zack, "then you," he said again, pointing to Jayden, "and finally me." Crowler finished. "However, there will be a few exceptions. First off, whatever effects I play will effect both of you. Second, I can attack each of you during the same turn. And lastly, you both will share lifepoints. Are we clear?" Crowler asked raising an eyebrow. Both duelists nodded in excitement.

"Ha, this will be fun then." Zack and Jayden both said, activating their duel disks. At the time, a dark haired, spikey kid simply chuckled to himself.

"Ha, those two are screwed. Even with both of them together, they don't stand a chance." Chazz mentioned, excited to watch the two duelists get owned.

"Game on!" They both shouted as they drew five cards. Crowler simply grinned as he drew five cards as well.

"I'll go first, as statted." Zack said, looking as he drew his cards and grinned. "First, I'll use the spell card One for one, which lets me discard one card from my hand as long as it's a monster, and special summon one card in my deck as long as it's level is also one." Zack statted, looking through his deck before taking out a card. "And I'll summon the monster, Tuning Wave!" Zack said as the monster materialized. Everyone whispered amongst themselves in the stands as they saw the monster. "And don't think I'm done there. Next, I summon the monster Junk Synchron in attack mode! (1300/500) "And I'll end things off with my very own Synchro Summoning!" The crowd watched in aww as they saw the monsters begin to light up with a bright light, as if fusing together, becoming a greater power source. "And say hello to my Junk Warrior! (2300/1300)" Everyone in the crowd was speechless about the monster the kid had just summoned, never seeing, nor hearing of cards quite like that. Even Crowler blinked in confusion before pointing at him accusingly.

"Hey wait a minute! There isn't any such card that lets you do that! Your cheating!" Crowler accused as Zack smirked.

"Am not. I won it as a winner to test out new prototype cards that were coming out. You can call them Synchro monsters." Zack replied. Jaden looked back as he could hear gossiping amongst the crowd.

"Syn-what?"

"He's lying, there was no contest. There couldn't be!"

"Why does he get any and we don't?" Jaden heard them say.

"I don't get it, what contest is this kid talking about Zane?" Alexis asked a bit confused. Zane simply smirked, which surprised Alexis quite a bit.

"It was a contest they had about three years ago. Industrial Illusions had a tournament all across the world. There were a total of 1000 tournament, henceforth the 1000 winners who were chosen to test out the cards. Supposedly, there were about 100 entries for each tournament...you do the math." Zane answered. Alexis looked up a bit as she stared into thought before her eyes widened surprisingly.

"You mean there were over 100,000 duelers worldwide competing?" Alexis stammered surprised.

"Yes, although they didn't always go to the winner. While they did go to some, what industrial illusions were really looking for were duelists whose skills were good enough for testing out the new cards. I'm surprised you never heard about it Lex." Zane replied, looking at her curiously. Alexis just sighed as she looked away. In truth, she did hear about it, and had participated. Unfortunately for her, she lost in the first round in the tournament. It was a memory she didn't want to keep. At the time, Crowler cleared his throat as he calmed himself down agian.

"Well moving on then. Do you end your turn?" Crowler asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll put two cards face down, then I'll end my turn. Your up Jay." Zack said looking back at Jayden. Jayden nodded before looking back at Crowler.

"My turn. Draw." Jayden said, looking at his cards. "I'll put one card face down, then I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" Jaden said as he ended his turn. Crowler simply chuckled with his eyes closed as he drew his cards.

"Very well. For my move, I'll put two cars face down, then I'll use Heavy storm." Crowler statted. The two covered their faces as a gust of wind blew across the field, destroying Jaden's and Zack's facedown cards, as well as his own. The bros looked at him questionably.

"Why would you wanna destroy your own cards?" Zack asked.

"Must've forgotten if you ask me." Jaden added. They both looked again as Crowler chuckled.

"Don't think to lightly boys. Now watch as my two Wicked Statue Tokens come onto the field!" Crowler shouted as two golden lizard-looking monsters appeared.

"Wait what just happened? Why did he destroy his own cards?" Syrus said to himself.

"Because the cards he destroyed were called statue of the wicked. And when they're destroyed they automatically special summon two Tokens in their place." Bastion said, overhearing Syrus's question.

"But wait because they're considered special summons, he can..." Syrus paused, looking back at the field.

"He can still summon a stronger monster to the field." Bastion statted.

"And now..." Crowler started, holding up another card, "I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" (3000 Atk Pts). The crowed watched in Aww as they saw Crowler's Rarest monster. "I hope I haven't frieghtened you two." Crowler teased but looked questionably as he saw the two of them looking more excited than afraid.

"Frieghtened? Of that?" Zack asked.

"If anything, we're more excited for this school than ever!" Jaden added. Crowler simply grumbled to himself. _How long will it take those two brats to realize they're not getting into this school! _Crowler thought to himself as he raised his fist.

"You won't be once my Golem attacks. Ancient Gear Golem, show them your stuff!" Crowler commanded. The Golem made a humming noise as he raised his mighty fist, shattering Zack's Junk Warrior to bits, followed by Jaden's monster since the agreement was a double player attack.

Zack and Jaden: 1300

Crowler: 4000

"Ok...this might be bad." Jaden commented.

"Hey wait a minute! Why'd Jaden's lifepoints go down? His monster was in defense position!" Zack argued.

"It's because of my monster piercing ability." Crowler replied with a smirk again.

"Piercing?" Zack questioned, looking at the robot questionably again. "I don't see any earings..." The crowd simply chuckled at the commented, causing Zack to look at them strangely.

"It's not a jewelery term you half-twit. It means when my monsters attack power is stronger than your monsters defense points, the difference is subtracted from your life points." Crowler explained.

"Oh. Well then, I guess it's my turn." Zack commented, looking back at his cards as he drew. He chuckled as he picked up one of his cards. "And I'll start things off by discarding one card from my hand to special summon Quickdraw synchron in attack mode. Second, because I have a tuner monster out, I can special summon the card I just discarded, so say hello to Quiltbolt Hedgehog. But don't think I finished yet. The final Card I'll play is One for one, so by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon a level one monster from my deck, so give a hand out to-" Hrrrrmmmmmmm! Zack just blinked to himself as he thought he heard something. He looked at his cards carefully as he felt something different. He looked at the card he picked, blinking for a few seconds before realizing what card he picked.

_It's that card from him..._Zack thought to himself before hearing Crowler talking.

"Excuse me? If your all done looking through your cards can we get this duel back underway?" He asked. Zack simply chuckled as he rubbed his head.

"Heh, sorry. Anyway, I summon to the field Tuning Wave!" Zack exclaimed.

"Hmm frankly young boy, I think you miss one important detail. See even with your monsters defending you, my monster can still destroy them and the rest of your-"

"I wasn't done yet." Zack interrupted. "See I know these cards alone can't do anying to save us, but together, well...they make quite a team." Zack said raising his fist. "So now, I'll Synchronize all three of them to bring out my legendary monster. The invincible Stardust dragon!" Zack shouted as dusts of skitter scattered across the field, before a giant shining dragon appeared on the stage.

"Woah! That thing is huge!" Syrus said aloud.

"But it will do him no good. Even with that monster, he needs 500 more attack points, and with no cards in his hands, well...it won't be pretty." Bastion said a bit disappointingly.

"Well well, quite an impressive card I must say. But with nothing else to do I suggest you-"

"I'm not finished yet! God, get some manners..." Zack said again. Crowler grumbled at the kids additude. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, because I syncrhonized Tuning Wave to summon him, I get to draw one card. And my card is..." Zack said, nervously drawing his card. He smiled as he looked at it again. "Bingo! Since I never normal summoned a monster, I'll summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode! (0/1900). "NOW I end my turn." Zack statted. Jaden simply chuckled as well.

"Sweet playing, now lets see if I can top that." Jaden said as he drew as well.

"God, these two enjoy playing a little too much if you ask me." Alexis commented.

"I guess Youth and inexperience do have their benefits." Zane added.

"Alright, first I'll use the warrior returning to life! So welcome back elemental hero Avian!" Jaden said as he took his card back from the graveyard. "And now for the best part: I use polymerization to fuse my Avian and Bursinitrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! That's all for my turn." Jaden statted.

"Hmph, least someone's not slow around here..." Crowler Muttered, not even paying attention to the card he drew. "Just to make sure you two aren't up to anything, I'll use the spell card Confiscation! By paying 1000 lifepoints, I can look at both your hands. Of course, since only one of you even have cards at all, that just leaves you Jaden." Crowler explained as he saw Jaden's cards. He took notice of the one that looked like a Kuriboh before smirking. "Ah, I see what you were going to do. Make me waste my attack on you first and negate all damage by sending that card to the graveyard. Nice, but no dice. I choose to send your Kuriboh to the graveyard."

"Tch, sorry kuriboh." Jaden apologized.

Zack and Jaden: 1300

Crowler: 2000

"Hold on, how come Crowler lost twice as many lifepoints from that card?" Syrus asked confused.

"Because normally it would only be one thousand for a regular duel. However, Crowler had agreed that whatever affects he plays would affect both of them, that includes any drawbacks a card has against himself." Bastion explained.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Zack said with confidence.

"I don't think so. Becuase after this attack, you both will lose this duel! Now Ancient Gear, Attack Jaden's Elemental Flame Wing-"

"Hold it! I Activate my Ghost Gardna's special ability and switch your attack target to him!" Everyone looked as the Ghost Gardna's orbs turned red before a redish aura appeared around Ancient Gear Golem, and stopping his attack. It hummed again as he struck Ghost Gardna first, smashing him to bits.

Zack and Jaden: 200

Crowler: 2000

"Hmph, it makes little difference, for I can still attack Jaden as per our condition for this duel." Crowler said, pointing to Jaden next. "Golem, finish off his monster!" Crowler shouted as the Ancient Gear Golem prepared his strike.

"Darn, now they'll lose." Syrus complained.

"And it was a well played one too, too bad they never got to play Wingman's effect." Bastion replied. Syrus looked at him confused.

"Why would that have mattered?"

"Because, if Flame Wingman destroys a monster, the destroyed monster's attackpoints gets subtracted from the player's lifepoints." Bastion explained.

"Aww man, that would've helped big time." Everyone watched as the Golem was about to strike the monster, before looking at Zack who was chuckling.

"Duel academy, here we come." Zack claimed with a smirk. Crowler simply looked at him with a irritant look.

"I hate to disappoint you, but your well finished! You have no trap cards or even magic cards. Even if you did, with my Golem you can't use them during the battle phase!" Everyone was at the edge of their seats as they saw Ancient Golem's attack connect to it's target. But what surprised them the most was seeing that Flame Wingman was holding it's ground with one of his fists, and began pushing back.

"WHAT? Why isn't your monster being destroyed?" Crowler shrieked.

"Still haven't noticed? Take a look at the golem more closely." Zack replied. Crowler blinked for a few seconds before he realized something. The red aura surrounding it never dissappeared.

"What the- why's my golem still surrounded by that redish aura?"

"Because of my monsters special ability, when it's destroyed by battle, a monster on your side of the field loses 1000 attack points until the end of this turn!" Zack yelled. Crowler shrieked again at what Zack had just statted.

"But that means-"

"It's bye-bye for your monster. Flame Wingman, do your thing!" Jaden shouted raising his fist. Wingman made a grunting noise as it pushed back the Ancient Gear golem before rising to the air. In one large blast, the Flame Wingman completely incinerated the Ancient Gear golem.

"No! Not my monster!" Crowler shrieked as his mosnter began to collapse from atop of him. He grunted as a piece of the debris landed straight on his head.

"It only gets worse: when Flame Wingman destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Jaden added, causing Crowler to shriek out in fear again as the Golem began crumbling into smaller pieces, eventually collapsing all around him. With the duel over, the holograms disappeared despite Crowler still twitching on the floor in pain.

"And that's game!" The Duo said in in synch. The entire crowd were in shock and disbelief that two new fresh students actually managed to defeat Crowler in a duel.

"Yeah! Duel academy, here he come!" Zack cheered raising his fist.

"I hope the duels are this fun." Jaden commented.

"No way...the twerps just got lucky. That has to be it..." The Raven haired student commented, in shock as well. Alexis smiled a bit as he stood up straight again.

"Wow, they actually one. Those two have a future here, don't you think Zane?" Alexis asked, only to turn around and see he was gone. "Zane?" She qeustioned again, looking around. Elsewhere, Zane walked down a hallway but stopped as he already heard the crowd cheering. He smirked as he could already tell what had happened.

"So, those two finally won...It'll be fun to face another winner of that contest..."

Me: Well folks there you have it!...Folks? *looks at rows of empty audience* Where is everyone?

Jaden: They all left dude

Me: WHY!

Zack: Umm...hello? Its a repeat of the first episode, not that much different from the series...

Me: Aww cmon! Huff, anyway, please review for those of you that DID stay, I want a vote on which FF i should finish this year, so remember: faster reviews equal faster posting!

Jaden: And sloppy details...

Me: JADEN!


	2. First day, last duel?

**Before the story begins i'd like to clear up some much uneeded confusion: I'd like everyone to know that I am NOT using Yusei's deck when i duel, I use my own deck. The reason that is very Ironic is because i try to make my own deck as close to Yusei's as possible, so that kinda ruins the point...just wanted to get that outta the way, either wy please enjoy the Film...er...fanfic**

**Me:...**

**Jaden: Hey dude what's wrong?**

**Me:...**

**Zack: You did'nt hear did you?**

**Jaden: Hear what? **

**Me: A fate worse than death has befallen me... **

**Jaden: Worse than death? What could possibly be worse than death? **

**Me: Someone stole my entire yugioh deck from school... **

**Jaden: O_O OHHHH MYY GOOOOOOD! *starts running around screaming in terror* **

**Zack: *sweat drops before facing audience* Well while Disgaealord's in depression and Jaden's running amok, I guess i'll do the intro. Please enjoy the story **

**Jaden: THE HUMANITY! **

**Zack: *sigh* Can't beleive were related in this FF... **

"Attention new academy students: If you look outside your window you'll see your new home away from home. Now don't get to shouty over here. Fasten your seatbelts and buckle up. Next stop academy island." The announcer said before turning his mike back off. Over to the side, Zack could see the entire island from the sky, including the forest, a volcano, and even the academy itself. Jaden himself was simply laying back enjoying the ride in his seat.

"Man, this is too cool!" Zack said before taking a picture. Jaden opened his eyes and looked as he heard the camera go off.

"Why did you bring your camera with you? This isn't exactly a vacation you know." Jaden commented.

"Yeah I know, but I wanna get some pictures and send some to mom and dad every now and then." Zack replied. Everyone looked up as the announcer came back on.

"Ok folks, buckle up please, it may be a bit bumpy. We are now approaching Duel Academy."

**Chilling out with thecrew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, were never working too hard  
Were back at class, they never tought this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well will work together!  
Right Now! Lets Go!  
Yugioh Gx! Generation X!  
Game On!  
Getcha game on!  
comeon now, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Well make the grade and win the fight!  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh Gx...  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Come on now, you better play your cards right  
Come on and getcha game on! **

"Welcome my students, I am Chancellor Sheppard, headmaster here, and you are the best and brightest duelists in the world." Sheppard said on the monitor, overlooking the entire room. Row upon row of new students were watching the screen as they stood...well all except for two certain reds who appeared to be sleeping while still standing. "Now please, get yourselfs settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them most comfortable, based upon how you ranked, of course, haha.

"Well, I don't know about you bro, but it looks like I'm in the slifer red dorm." Jaden commented.

"Ha, me too!" Zack replied back. At the time, both duelists were simply hanging out, sitting on part of some stone tablet near the entrance of the school. They both looked back as they heard footsteps walking towards them, seeing Bastion with his yellow jacket.

"Hey Bastion, you a slifer too?" Jaden asked.

"Hmm lets see...Yellow jacket..yellow buttons...hmm sorry but I beleive I'm a Ra." Bastion replied retorically.

"Oh, I was wondering what the color was for..." Zack commented, looking back at his own jacket.

"Ah don't worry bout it, still say the red's cool! So let's meet back at the dorm Bastion." Jaden said, getting to his feet.

"I hate to disappoint you, but your dorms different than mine. You two are looking for the Slifer dorm down the road." Bastion commented, pointing to a dirt-filled road.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zack claimed excitedly, jumping to his feet. Jaden sighed as he saw Zack already running ahead of him, quickly following behind a few seconds later. Bastion just stared at the duo, noticing how they were truely alike. _I still question who's dueling skills are superior..._

"Woah...this is our place?" Zack questioned, observing the dorm from the bottom of the stairs.

"Looks like a hotel than a dorm if you ask me." Jaden commented as well. Zack climbed up the stairs, planning to head to their room, but stopped as he saw the ocean.

"Woah, hey Jay, come look at the view we got from here!" Zack motioned with his hand. Jaden quickly followed, gasping at the view as well. From that point of the railing, they could see miles beyond of a beautiful ocean, and they were one of the only dorms closest to this type of view.

"Wow, this place has an awsome view!" Jaden commented, before tapping Zack on the shoulder, getting his attention. "C'mon, lets check out the rooms."

"Wait up!" A voice yelled to them. The two looked back, seeing Syrus panting a bit as he continued to run up to them. He stopped as he approached the bottom of the stairs for a minute to catch his breath.

"Hey, your Slifer too huh?" Zack mentioned, noticing the red jacket he was wearing.

"Mh Hm." Syrus moaned a yes, still a bit outta breath to talk.

"Well c'mon Si, were gonna check out the rooms." Jaden commented, running with his brother to the door. "Lets see 221...222...223...Ah, here we go, 224!" Jaden said pleased, opening the bedroom dorm. He gazed in delight at the sight, seeing how it was the perfect size for a bedroom. It had a three bunk bed, place to do homework, and plenty of room on the floor for duel monsters.

"This room's awsome!" Zack complimented, setting down his back pack. It wasn't for school supplies, it mostly had his luggage in it. Zack looked back towards the bed, smiling as he saw how tall it was. "I call top bunk!" He deamed, already climbing up it. But as he did though he stopped as he saw something rather big under the covers.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jaden asked, noticing the look on Zack's face.

"There's something rather big underneath the bed..." Zack stopped as he saw it moving.

"Who are you calling big?" The thing shouted, causing Zack to scream and fall on his back.

"Ouch! What the?" He qeustioned again, looking back up at the giant figure. He jumped as the figure turned around, glaring at both him and Jaden.

"AHHHHHH! KILLER PANDA!" They both screamed in fear.

"I'm not a Panda, the name's Chumly. Now let me get back to sleep." Chumly complained, throwing the covers back on him. The two looked back at the door as they heard footsteps running to him.

"What happened? I heard a girl scream!" Syrus statted. Jaden and Zack looked at each other for a few seconds before pointing to one another.

"It was him!" They claimed at the same time.

"Say, what are you doing here Si?" Jaden asked, curious why there was another person at the room.

"Well this is my room too..." Syrus answered, knowing where Jaden was getting at.

"You mean we have four people in a three person room?" Zack stammered, a bit upset by the fact there was less chance of him getting a room now.

"This can't be right, we were all given our room numbers!" Jaden replied, just as confused as they were.

"Would you guys keep it down?" Chumly huffed, hearing the argument. "It wouldn't matter if we're all in the wrong room or not."

"Why's that?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Becuase there's nothing worse than being a slifer. See, the Obelisk dorms have the best living arangement. Students in that dorm usually came from a fancy school, or have connections. The 2nd one is the Ra dorms, they're 2nd best in living arangements, having some good service and housing. But then there's us, the Slifers. We're considered the lowest of the lows, and have worst place for living. So living in here or outside would make little difference." Chumly exlpained in full. There was a bit of silence in the room, some from dissapointment, and some from confusion. It was a minute before Zack broke the silence.

"I call the tree!" He shouted, raising his hand as Jaden and Syrus fell anime style.

"We're not sleeping outside!" Jaden yelled. Zack simply hmphed as he crossed his arms.

"You just want the tree for yourself don't you?" He muttered, looking away.

"Look you guys, as rule of thumb, I was here first, so please settle this by yourselfs and let me GET SOME SLEEP!" Chumly yelled, causing the three slifers to jump a bit.

Meanwhile, within the halls of duel academy, Crowler was growling with himself about the day before. He couldn't beleive that a couple of slifer slackers had actually managed to beat him not only in a duel, but humiliate him in front of a bunch of new slackers and old students that he's known for quite some time. _To think two slackers actually beat me in front of an entire audience! _He kept thinking to himself over and over again, squeezing his fist tighter as he did. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard yelling from around the corner.

"For the last time I didn't do anything!" A kid yelled as a disciplinary squad member continued to drag him.

"I suggest you remain quiet unless you wanna make things worse!" The member yelled back. Although Crowler had no idea what was going on, he grinned at the sight of the kid he was dragging being a Obelisk Blue, already hatching an idea.

"Gentlemen, gentleman," Crowler said, approaching the two in a casual manner, "What ever could be the trouble here?"

"Doctor Crowler! If you must know, I caught this little punk sneaking around the abbandoned dorms, which he has been warned not to do before!" The squad member said, emphasizing what the kid was in trouble for.

"I did not go in it! No one said I couldn't look around it..." The kid muttered, trying to sound like a smart mouth.

"Don't get cocky with me boy, you'll be lucky enough to even stay at this island after the multiple-"

"Gentlemen please, no need to be rash here. I'll take care of this personally, now please, be on your way." Crowler said, pulling the kid by his shoulder closer to him.

"Yes doctor Crowler." The Squad member said, saluting in respect as he left. Crowler simply gave a cheeky smile, before looking at the kid who was somewhat glaring back at him.

"I'm not gonna let anyone blame me for something that isn't my fault." The kid muttered. Crowler simply sneered creepily.

"Now now, I actually have a grand proposition for you, something related to getting out of this trouble you are in?" Crowler gestured, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm listening..." The kid replied, turning towards him to listen.

"I have these...students...that I need taken care of. Now normally I would do it myself, but I'd like to keep this...confidential. I'd simply like you to take care of these two, in a duel. Should you win I'll pardon your troubles as long as you swear not to do it again." Crowler said, raising his hand to shake. The kid simply hmmed to himself for a few seconds before grinning, shaking his hand in reply.

"Thanks, and call me Max from now on." He said in reply.

"Excellent! Now I just need to find some reason to get these two expelled..." Crowler murmured to himself before talking down the hall.

"Chancellor Shepard! Sheparrrd?" Zack yelled, walking down the halls, looking through the doors. He scratched his head in a bit of confusion. "Man, you'd think there be a map or something around here, all these halls and doors look the same..." Zack commented before seeing Crowler up ahead. "Oh hey, you!" He said, somewhat more satisfied to see a more familiar face. "Excuse me mam, I was wondering-"

"Woah woah woah back up: did you just call me mam!" Crowler stammered.

"Uhh...yes? Aren't you the say women we met at the tryouts?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I"m a guy you idiot!"

"A girl that looks like a guy? That's depressing..." Zack added as Crowler fell back anime style.

"Oh for the- What do you want anyway?"

"Oh, there's not enough room in the Slifer Red dorms, and we were looking for Sheppard to clear things up." Zack explained. Crowler blinekd a bit in confusion before raising an eyebrow.

"There's not enough room?"

"Yeah, if we don't get it cleared up, one of us won't have a place to live around here." Zack answered. Crowler grinned, finding everything falling perfectly into plan...

"God damn it, Zack!" Jaden yelled, looking for his brother. For the past half hour he's been looking everywhere for him, and it was getting late. The two of them had agreed to split up to look for Chancellor Shepard's office and then meet back at the Slifer Red Dorm in half an hour; and that plan was over an hour ago! Jaden sighed to himself, knowing that being in a large place like this, and the fact dueling was all around, it probably wasn't best to let Zack off on his own. Jaden snapped out of his thought as he heard running down the hall.

"C'mon, the duel's gonna start soon!" A Ra student commented.

"I can't believe a first Year Slifer is going up against an Obelisk!" Another Slifer student added.

"First Ye-...Oh please don't tell me..." Jaden moaned to himself as he headed to the dueling arena. He gasped surprsied and in amazement at how many people were there. There were hundreds maybe even thousands of students in the seats. What really got his Attention though was the familiar looking Slifer on the stage with Crowler and another Obelisk student.

"Zack!" Jaden yelled, running up to the stage. Zack blinked as he looked who yelled before smiling.

"Hey Bro, check it out! Only 4 hours at the Academy and I'm already getting pitted against the blues!" He said in excitement.

"Going against the? What's going on here?"

"It's simple Mr. Slacker..." Crowler started, giving a somewhat teasing look at Jaden. "These two will duel to determine who get's a room at the Obelisk Dorm. If your brother wins, he get's to stay! But if he doesn't..." Crowler started, making a screeching noise as he moved his thumb across his neck with his thumb. "He's getting sent straight back home!" Crowler said with a slight chuckle.

"WHAT?" Jaden stammered in disbelief.

"Oh relax bro, once I beat him, we'll have this whole situation figured out." Zack said with both his arms in the back of his head, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"You gotta be...Zack why did you agree to this?" Jaden complained.

"There will be plenty of time for qeustions after he los-er I mean, once the duel is over. For the time being sit in the seats!" Crowler yelled, pushing Jaden back off the Duel Arena. Jaden just groaned again before looking back at the seats, trying to decide where to sit.

"Jaden! Hey Jaden, over here!" Syrus yelled, waving his arms back and forth. Jaden nodded as he ran up the stairs to the seats near Syrus and Chumly. "I can't believe your brother is going against an Obelisk Blue, and on his first day here!" Syrus said with much surprise.

"Yeah, but hopefully this will be over soon." Jaden commented, already leaning back in his chair calmly. Syrus just blinked a bit in confusion.

"Jaden, aren't you at least a bit worried? I mean if he loses, he'll have to go home." Syrus said a bit concerned despite the fact Jaden wasn't.

"Relax Si, my brother can handel himself. He's been in tougher duels before, so why should I be worried now?"

"You will be considering who he's facing." A voice said from above them. The slifers looked two seats behind them to see Chazz up above, leaning in his chair with his feet stretched out on the railing.

"You know who he's facing?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Yeah, the Kid's name is Maxis, but we just call him Max for short."

"He any good at dueling?"

"Just between the four of us, he's only lost to two duelists around here: Zane, and your's truely." Chazz said pointing to himself.

"Woah...how many times has he dueled?"

"People say he's gone in the hundreds in dueling. And as far as your brother goes, he'll be lucky if he even manages to last 3 rounds before this is over." Chazz said before leaning over the rail with his arms. "Now how bout you shut up and just watch the rest?" Chazz said, simply wanting to watch the duel.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Crowler yelled in the Microphone. "Please, put your hands together for our Obelisk Blue, Maxis!" He said, directing over to him as everyone cheered. No one hesitated to cheer for him, all knowing of how great his dueling was. "And in this corner...some...slifer kid." He said simply pointing to Zack. Zack got a couple of Cheers aside from his brother, Syrus, and Chumly, but nowhere near as much as Max. Still, he was simply glad to be dueling, chuckling as he waved to everyone. "Now duelist, Begin!" He yelled, raising his fist.

Max: 4000

Zack: 4000

"You ready to lose, slacker?" Max yelled across the arena, activating his duel disk.

"Only if you get your game on." Zack yelled back.

"Duel!" They both said in Unison.

"I'lll go first!" Max said, drawing his card, already grinning. "First I'll summon Featherizer in Defense mode (700/1100) and place one card face down! That'll end my turn." Max statted.

"Sweet, now to top it off." Zack said, drawing his card. "First I'll summon Powered Tuner in attack mode (1400/1000)! And I'll equip it with Big Bang shot, not only giving him an extra 400 attack points, but if it's attack is higher than your defense, you take the difference at damage!" He said, raising his fist. " Go Powered Tuner, destroy his monster!" The Dragon gave off a menacing growler as it whiped the creature harshly in the face, shattering it to bits.

Max: 3300

Zack: 4000

Zack cheered a bit in delight but looked confused as he saw Max grinning. "What's so funny?"

"You are you dolt. Thanks to you, you activated my monster's special ability!" He statted.

"What?"

"By destroying my monster, I can send one Gemini monster from my deck to my graveyard, and draw 1 card." Max statted, discarding the card from his deck as he drew another.

"Big whoop, you just lost a monster doing it." Zack commented, not seeming a bit worried.

"Did you forget about my facedown?" Max said with a creepy grin.

"Facedown?" Zack said in confusion before having his eyes widden in surprise. "You don't mean-"

"Oh yes! Thanks to you, I play my trap card, Birthright! With it, I can special summon a normal monster from my graveyard, so say hello to my strongest monster, Pheonix Gearfried!" Max shouted as a giant Soldier in brimming armor appeared on the field. (2800/2200)

"That thing has 2800 atk. points?" Zack stammered in disbelief. "There's no way something like that can be a normal monster!" Zack statted, pointing at Max accusingly.

"What kind of duelist is this guy?" Jaden questioned, seeing how Zack was already in trouble.

"This guy's a Gemini expert." Chazz answered behind him, getting a confused look from Jaden.

"Gemini?"

"Gemini are special monsters that are treated as normal monsters in the field and graveyard. They also have a special ability where you can re-summon them for a powerful ability. And unforutnately for you bro, he has one of his strongest Gemini monsters already out on the 2nd turn. I'd be lucky to make a comeback even in his current shoes." Chazz commented, not even taking his eyes off the duel.

Zack grumbled to himself before looking at his hand. Right now he was not only facing a monster with 2800 attack points, but with the possibility the next monster he summons could destroy it, he'd be wide open for an attack and already at 1200 life points! And that's not even including anything else in store the duelist has for him.

"I'll put one card face down, then use the spell card One for one! So by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon a level 1 monster from my deck, and-"

"Midimiiii!" A voice rang through his ears again. Jaden blinked as he heard the strange noise too, although had no idea where it came from. Syrus looked back as he saw Jaden staring in all directions.

"What's wrong Jay?" He asked.

"Didn't you guys hear something?" He replied.

"I didn't hear anything." Chumly answered.

"I didn't hear anything either." Syrus added. Jaden simply looked one more time before shrugging it off. At the same time, Zack looked at the strange card in his hand. It was the Tuning Wave monster like the last time he heard the strange noise. He smiled a bit though as if having a strange feeling that something was telling him to play the card.

"Well if you insist." Zack said quietly, picking it out of his deck. "I special summon Tuning Wave in Defense mode!" Zack statted as a monster popped out onto the field.

"Tch, like it'll help. It's my move now!" Max looked at his cards for a bit before chuckling. "You know, at first I really was expecting some sort of duel here when I heard how you mopped the floor with Crowler..."

"Hey!" Crowler screeched.

"But as of now, I'm officially dissopointed. You don't even have a single trap to at least bluff with." Max statted. Zack blinked a bit confused.

"Bluff?" He repeated.

"Yeah, you know, fake that you have some trap or something. But this is getting nowhere." He said grinning before giving a short glare. "I'm gonna end this here, with this card, Lightning Vortex!" Max shouted. Zack simply gulped a bit at the word.

"Lightning What!"

"Lightning Vortex, with it, by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all face up monsters you have on the field!" Max replied. As the card itself said, a strange dark cloud loomed over both of Zack's monsters, before flashing off a bolt of lightning, completely destroying all the cards.

"No, my monsters!" Zack complained.

"Don't worry, you'll be finished with soon. Especially after I summon my Dark Valkyria in attack mode!"(1800/1050) Max said as a Valkyrie-like angel in black coating appeared onto the field.

"This is bad, he has no monsters or face down cards!" Jaden said to himself.

"Been nice knowin ya kid, tell your mom I said Hi." Max teased as he pointed to Zack. "First, Dark Valkyria, smack em down!" Max shouted. The Dark Valkyrie raised its wings as it swooshed over to Zack, attacking him with his razor sharp fangs.

"Agh..." Zack screamed a bit, kneeling to one foot.

"At last, this Slacker's finally been beat!" Crowler said with stars in his eyes.

"Nice knowin ya." Max said as the Pheonix Gearfried raised it's giant flaming sword from it's sheith, rushing over to Zack as it drew back it's blade, prepared to strike.

"If this hit connects, it'll be all over!" Syrus yelled in worry.

"Zack!" Jaden yelled as well. With only 2200 Lifepoints left going up against a monster with 2800 attack points, only a miracle could save him now...

Me: Well guy's what cha think?

Jaden and Co.: *look at the fanfic a bit disturbed*

Me: Guys? What's wrong?

Jaden: What the hell? You used the theme song from the actual anime?

Me: Well yeah! I mean it was suppose to be a remake of the series, so i kinda...you know, thought adding the theme music would be a good idea.

Crowler:And what's this about me looknig like a woman? I mean seriously, ask anyone, do I really look like a woman to you?

Me: *looks at everyone else who simply looks away and whistle*

Crowler: I swear if you don't stop I'll shove the heel of my boot up your-

Marik: *knocks out crowler with milennium rod*

Me: Marik! What are you doing here?

Marik: When are you going to do your other fanfic? I wanna do an intro!

Me: I told you you'll get to later-

Marik: I want to now! Do it or i'll send you to the shadow realm!

Me: Err...guys a little help here...guys? *looks back to see everyones gone*...awww &!( anyway, please review for the fanfic as they always help me feel more motivated to acutally write more and update faster. Next update will be on the other Yugioh GX FF, so don't expect an update from this one unless I get like 3+ reviews from it. So please review...and hurry...*Looks at Marik who's holding rod threateningly* HURRY!


	3. First day, last duel? Part 2

**Me:Holy crap!**

**Jaden: What's wrong?**

**Me: I actually got 3 reviews!**

**Zack: Already? **

**Me: Yeah! I guess I gotta update pronto then.**

**Jaden: Sweet! Let us do the intro then-**

**Marik: *blasts Jaden and Zack outta the way***

**Me: M-M-Marik!**

**Marik: I WANNA DO THE INTRO!**

**Me: But its not your FF...**

**Marik: I WANTO! WANNA I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA *rolls around the floor screaming***

**Everyone else: *sweat drops***

**Me: If i let you play bioshock 2 will you go away until you beat it?**

**Marik:...Maybe...**

**Me: Fine then here you go.**

**Marik: WOOHOO! *rushes into room and locks door***

**Me:*Sigh* Anyway, please enjoy the story.**

_Last Time on Yugioh Gx..._

_"You mean we have four people in a three person room?" Zack stammered, a bit upset by the fact there was less chance of him getting a room now._

_"Now now, I actually have a grand proposition for you, something related to getting out of this trouble you are in?" Crowler gestured, raising an eyebrow._

_"I'm listening..." The kid replied, turning towards him to listen._

_"I have these...students...that I need taken care of. Now normally I would do it myself, but I'd like to keep this...confidential. I'd simply like you to take care of these two, in a duel."_

_"Going against the? What's going on here?" _

_"It's simple Mr. Slacker..." Crowler started, giving a somewhat teasing look at Jaden. "These two will duel to determine who get's a room at the Obelisk Dorm. If your brother wins, he get's to stay! But if he doesn't..." Crowler started, making a screeching noise as he moved his thumb across his neck with his thumb. "He's getting sent straight back home!" Crowler said with a slight chuckle._

_"No, my monsters!" Zack complained._

_"Don't worry, you'll be finished with soon. Especially after I summon my Dark Valkyria in attack mode!"(1800/1050) Max said as a Valkyrie-like angel in black coating appeared onto the field._

_"This is bad, he has no monsters or face down cards!" Jaden said to himself._

_"Been nice knowin ya kid, tell your mom I said Hi." Max teased as he pointed to Zack. "First, Dark Valkyria, smack em down!" Max shouted. The Dark Valkyrie raised its wings as it swooshed over to Zack, attacking him with his razor sharp fangs._

_"Agh..." Zack screamed a bit, kneeling to one foot. _

_"At last, this Slacker's finally been beat!" Crowler said with stars in his eyes._

_"Nice knowin ya." Max said as the Pheonix Gearfried raised it's giant flaming sword from it's sheith, rushing over to Zack as it drew back it's blade, prepared to strike._

_"If this hit connects, it'll be all over!" Syrus yelled in worry._

_"Zack!" Jaden yelled as well. With only 2200 Lifepoints left going up against a monster with 2800 attack points, only a miracle could save him now..._

**Chilling out with thecrew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, were never working too hard  
Were back at class, they never tought this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well will work together!  
Right Now! Lets Go!  
Yugioh Gx! Generation X!  
Game On!  
Getcha game on!  
comeon now, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Well make the grade and win the fight!  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh Gx...  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Come on now, you better play your cards right  
Come on and getcha game on! **

Everyone was already at the edge of their seats as they saw the Gearfried going straight at Zack with no stopping. Out of the few who were worried, Jaden was the most. He couldn't stand the thought of his own brother getting expelled from the first day of school. But his panic soon turn to confusion as he saw his brother give off a slight smirk. He blinked for a few seconds before sighing in relief, sitting back down.

"That's good to know." He commented to himself. Syrus looked at him confused.

"What do you mean "that's good to know"? Your brother's about to lose!" Syrus complained.

"Heh, check him again." Jaden said, pointing with his thumb. Syrus blinked a bit confused again as he looked back at the field. His eyes widened as he saw Gearfried raise his massive sword, ready to strike down the rest of Zack's lifepoints. But to his, and everyone else's surprise, the attack stopped as it connected with some sort of invisible barrier. Everyone was awstruck, Crowler and Maxis mostly, as the Pheonix Gearfriend returned to it's side of the field.

"W-W-WHAT! How come my monster's attack didn't work?" Maxis stammered confused. Zack simply chuckled to himself for a few seconds before replying.

"It's all thanks to this card right here." Zack replied, holding a card; it was Shield Warrior! "By removing this card from my graveyard, I can negate the attack of one of your monsters, in this case , your Pheonix Gearfried." Zack answered, putting his card in the Remove-from-play-area (seriously, where is that on a duel disk?) Maxis simply studdered in more confusion.

"Shield Warrior? But you never had...wait a minute!" Maxis stated, suddenly remembering Zack's last move...

_" Hmph, then before I end my turn, I'll use the spell card One for one! So by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon a level 1 monster from my deck..._

"That's right. I he's the card I discarded to the graveyard. You don't really think I wouldn't have a back up plan do you?" Zack said with a grin.

"Hmph, guess your not a 3rd rate duelist after all. It changes nothing though. Because at the end of this duel, you'll be crying home to momma." Maxis said, gesturing at Zack with his thumbs down.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing." Zack said as he drew his card. "And this card is gonna help me with it. I play the magic card, Card destruction!" Maxis grunted as he knew of the card's effect. Both players discarded their hold hand as they drew the same amount. "Perfect. Next I summon Junk Synchron, in Attack mode! (1300/500)"

"Ha, a card like that? Your gonna get womped man!" Maxis laughed.

"Yeah, I would; if it wasn't for the cards in the graveyard that is." Zack replied. Suddenly, 3 sections of the feild lit up as 3 Quillbolt Hedgehogs (800/500) appeared on the field in defense mode.

"What the heck- Don't tell me: graveyard?" Max questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Mh hm! Since the monster I summoned was a Tuner, the hedgehogs return to the field when a tuner monster enters the field, and my Junk Synchron is full of more surprises, like Synchronizing!" Zack said, raising his fist to the air as the Junk Synchron and one of the quillbolt hedgehogs shinned in a dazzling bright light, before reappearing as the mighty Junk Warrior! (2300/1300). Maxis simply blinked at the creation before chuckling.

"Is that it? All your gonna do is waste your life points dude! Even with all those monsters, your wasting nothing but my time with defending!" Maxis exclaimed.

"Hmph, we'll see. For the time being though, Junk warrior, show him how we play it Synchro style!" Zack yelled, shooting his fist forward as the monster charged straight towards Maxis' Pheonix Gearfried. In a burst of agility and strength, the Junk Warrior dove it's fist straight through the warrior, shattering it to bits as dust blew over the arena, blowing back Zack's and Maxis' hair and clothing a bit. Maxis looked in shock and surprise with his mouth gaping open at the sight of it.

"W-W-What happened? My monster was way stronger than yours, you should've been toast!" Maxis yelled, confused and angry.

"Yeah...Did I mention one more effect I had in mind? Something relating to my Junk Warrior's special ability! See, aside from his own, he gets attack points equal to all monsters on the field level two or lower!" Zack explained.

"Let's see 2 monsters...uhhh...800 each...ummm how much is that total?" Chumly asked. Jaden just smiled as he looked at Chumly relaxed.

"That's a total of 3900." Jaden said, relieved that Zack was less likely now to get kicked out.

"3900?" Maxis and Crowler shouted at the same time.

Maxis: 2200

Zack: 2200

Crowler growled to himself as he gritted his teeth. The entire time Maxis had seemed to be on the edge of the duel, and just when things looked good, the new kid pulled a fast one on the both of them, and turned this entire duel around.

"This can't be right! This kid is suppose to lose, not be equal with him!" Crowler said to himself.

"Excuse me, but do you know what's going on around here?" A stranger asked from behind.

"Why don't you mind your own business y-" Crowler froze stiff as he saw Chancellor Sheppard with a rather unhappy look on him. "C-Chancellor Sheppard...ehh what are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"Crowler...Would you mind explaining to my why we have a First year battling an obelisk duel like this?" Sheppard asked, crossing his arms in an unpatient manner.

"W-Well uhhh it's funny, really!" Crowler started, sweating in the back of his head quite a bit. "See uhh...there was a mix up in the rooms in the Slifer Dorms, and t-there wasn't any room for everybody. And the uhh...opponent that slifer is facing...heh...well...to make a long story short, they're dueling over who gets a room in the Obelisk dorm..." Crowler answered, wiping the sweat that continued to drip from his face.

"And what exactly happens to the one that loses...?"

"Errm...They...get expelled?"

"What!" Sheppard said in disbelief. "Crowler I don't know what you were thinking!" Sheppard said irritant.

"I know! I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't-"

"You should know as well as I do there's plenty of room in the Slifer dorms. If there was a mix up, you should've sent them to see me!" Sheppard exclaimed. Crowler just blinked for a few seconds before chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ummm yes sir. I swear, won't happen again..." Crowler apologized. _I really thought he was gonna fire me..._ "Oh but uhh...what about the duel?" He asked curiously. Sheppard simply looked back at the two duelists for a moment. What had surprised Sheppard when he first saw what was going on was that Zack was standing his own against a 3rd year blue. He rubbed his chin humming to himself for a few seconds before smiling again.

"Well I say if the students are enjoying themselves, let them continue the duel." Sheppard answered.

"And as you so boldly started in the past, I'll put two cards face down. And that will end my turn." Zack said as a facedown card appeared on the field.

"Finally, now then..." Maxis started, drawing his card and grinning. "If you thought the last card I played was Strong, wait till you see my second guy!" Maxis said with a smirk.

"Well say goodbye to your brother Jaden." Chazz commented as he leaned back in his seat.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jaden asked confused.

"There's two monsters in that kid's deck that makes him tough. The first one is that Pheonix Gearfried, whereas the second one..."

"First I summon Samurai Benkei in attack mode. But don't worry, he won't be staying for long, because next I play the magic card Double Summon!" Maxis said, activating his card. Zack flinched at the statement, already knowing what that card could do. "So I sacrifice both my Samurai Benkei and my Dark Valkyria in order to bring out one of the strongest warriors ever; the Invincible Gilford the Legend! (2600/2000)"

"Umm...I hate to disappoint you dude, but even with 2600 attack points, attacking one of my hedgehogs would only decrease my monsters attack points to 3100. Even if you did summon another monster this turn and kill the second one, my monster would still most likely be stronger than the both of them." Zack pointed out, scratching his head a little confused to the "pro's" failed plan.

"That's where HIS special ability comes in. See when he's summoned to the field, I can equip to him to as many Equip spell cards that are in the graveyard as possible. And thanks to your little card destruction trick, I actually have 2 in there! And Unluckily for you, both of them were Axe of Despairs, both of which increase my monster's attack points by 1000!(4600/2000)" Everyone watched as two giant axes appeared upon the Giant warrior himself, bolstering his strength immensely. "And not only that, I play another magic card: Stop defense!"

"Oh no!" Zack yelled in panic, having two very weak monsters as the only possible monsters in defense position. He watched as one stood on both it's feet compared to simply being huddled in a little ball, aka, it's defense position stance.

"I admit you made a good comeback kid, but now it all ends here. Gilford, hack away his monster and the rest of his lifepoints!" Max shouted as the giant Warrior grunted as well, running straight towards Zack's monster without stopping.

"Not so fast! I quickly play the magic card, Half Shut. It works like Shrink where your monster loses half its attack points, but unlike it, your monster isn't destroyed by battle...although at this point I doubt it would be anyway." Zack commented as a bolt of lightning struck at Gilford, who continued his assault despite the fact that his attack points were now 2300. Everyone watched as it the mighty warrior slashed through the hedgehog, cutting through it as if it was nothing. The other hedgehog made a squinchy-like noise as it looked panicked.

Maxis: 2200

Zack: 700

"Hmph, so you last for one more round. I'll end my turn, though with only one more card in your hand and one face down, I doubt it would matter." Maxis commented. Zack looked at his hand. Truth was, Max was right. All Zack had in his hand at the time was Scape Goat, and even with it, he couldn't use it since he had 2 of the 5 monster slots taken up already.

_It all comes down to this..._Zack thought to himself nervously, as he hesitantly touched his card. He could practically hear his heart beat echoing as the rest of the room seemed to go into silence. _Please...cards...give me the strength to win..._Without hesitation, Zack quickly swooped his card out of his deck, pausing for a few seconds. As he finally glanced as it he grinned before he burst out laughing, causing confusion amongst most of the crowd and Maxis.

"What? Have you finally lost it?" Maxis asked confused.

"Oh, I haven't lost anything. You on the other hand, have lost this duel!" Zack exclaimed. Maxis quickly glared at him, not taking him seriously.

"Would you quit fooling around. There's no way you could get something strong enough to defeat my monster!" Max stated.

"Heh, well it's true. I don't have a monster strong enough to defeat yours. But what I do have is my Nitro Synchron (300/100)!" Zack yelled as he summoned his monster. Maxis simply starred at the strange creature before chuckling again.

"You really have lost it. Building up a defense will do you no good with that card. Even if it's level two and gives your Warrior more attack points, its nowhere near Gilford's!" Zack simply chuckled a bit before replying.

"True, with it's current attack points, my monster only has up to 3400. But for the record, never consider a duel over until the last card is played, especially when facing someone like me. Because now I'll fuse my Nitro Synchron and Junk Warrior, creating a new kind of warrior monster!" Like they had before, the warrior's outline had turned into a bright light as he and the synchron fused bodies together, turning into an all powerful Nitro Warrior! (2800/1800).

"Kid, your just stalling for time now. Why not just submit?" Max questioned, wondering why Zack had continued on with this show.

"Because one, I don't wanna get expelled anymore than you do. Two, when it comes to dueling, me and my bro just duel for fun. And 3, your forgetting one last important detail..." Zack said pointing to the floor. Max raised his brow in confusion as he looked before his eyes widened, seeing the facedown card he still hadn't played yet. "I activate the trap card, Revival Gift!"

"Revival gift?" Max repeated in confusion.

"Yes, see with this card I can summon a tuner monster, and what better friend to bring back than my Junk Synchron. Oh and, because I'm the "giving" type, it also has me Special summon two Gift Tokens to your side of the field. So I'll special summon one in attack mode, and one in defense mode!" Zack said as two strange looking gift tokens appeared on the field, one standing as if ready to fight, one kneeling as it covered itself with it's arms.

"Ok, now I'm really confused. Why bother setting one in attack and one in defense position?"

"Because of this. Nitro Warrior, take out the Revial gift monster in attack mode!" Zack commanded. Everyone saw as a burst of flame like from a jet protruded from Nitro Warrior's tail, charging and slamming straight into the revival gift as it destroyed it.

"Hmph, big woop, I only lost 1300, I still have 900 left." Max said, crossing his arms while smirking.

"Heh, then you won't after this, cause my Nitro Warrior has a few other affects. For one, when he destroys a monster, I can select a defense position monster you have on your side of the field, and switch it to attack mode." Everyone watched as a green aura swarmed around the other monster before the monster stood ready to fight like the last one. "And after, I can attack you again!" Maxis eyes widened at the statement.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Nitro Warrior, finish off his Gift token!" Like before, the monster burst like a jet as it charged straight into the monster, shattering it to pieces, as well as wiping out the last of life points.

"And that's game." Zack statted, doing the "pose" much like his brother does, except with his right arm instead of his left (or was it the other way around?).

Maxis: 0

Zack: 700

Maxis' eye twitched for a few seconds before he collapsed to his knees and hands, in total disbelief that had lost. At the same time, the rest of the audience roared in cheer at Zack's victory, especially since it was a first year's first duel not only at the academy, but also against an Obelisk blue. _I can't believe I lost..._Max moaned to himself in depression. He suddenly looked as he saw a hand in front of him, looking up to see Zack smiling while offering to help him off the ground.

"That was an awesome fight. We totally have to duel again sometime." Zack said with a smile. Maxis just looked in disbelief at this kid. Even after all the bad talk he threw at him, he still accepted him as a good friend to fight with. Maxis simply starred for a few seconds before smiling, accepting his hand as he stood back up. Jaden shouted in cheer as he jumped from his seat, raising his hand in victory.

"Yeah he did it! Way to go Zack!" Jaden shouted in triumph.

"Yeah, that was so awesome!" Syrus cheered in agreement, followed by Chumly.

"That was totally licious. He has to teach me to duel like that." The only two out of the crowd who hadn't been cheering were Crowler and Chazz himself.

"I-Impossible! There's no way your brother could beat Max in his first time dueling!" Chazz said in disbelief.

"Sorry to disappoint you but...he just did." Jaden replied, running down to the arena.

At the same time, Crowler was also struck in shock as his mouth was gaping open at the sight, unable to motion a word. "Ah...a...ah..." was all that came out of his mouth.

"Ah ha ha ha, that was very fine dueling." Chancellor Sheppard said from behind him before walking onto the arena.

"I'm sorry bout the stuff I said dude. Your a great duelist, and you deserve to enjoy the new room." Max apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"Nah, keep it." Zack replied, causing Max to look confused.

"But I thought that you needed a room or you'd be expelled?"

"Are you kidding? Between sleeping in a room and getting to duel you again, I'd sleep in a bear's den for all I care. You deserve to spend your last year here too dude, even if I don't get a bed." Zack answered.

"And why wouldn't you get a bed?" A voice questioned from behind. The two looked back to see Chancellor Sheppard walking towards them.

"Oh, there you Sheppard." Zack said, shaking his hand. "If it's alright with you, I think I'd rather sleep on the floor in the Slifer dorm compared to sleeping in an Obelisk dorm. And let Max stay here, he deserves to spend his last year here anyway." Zack added, pointing to Maxis with his thumb. Chancellor simply laughed at the comment before replying.

"And why wouldn't either of you two get what you want? After what I've seen, I'd say you both won. Max, even though I don't know the full details of what you did to get in trouble, I'm willing to overlook it as long you try to stay out of trouble." Sheppard said as Max looked surprised at it, then nodded a bit in respect.

"Thank you sir." Maxis said with appreciation.

"Hey Zack!" A kid shouted. The threesome looked over as they saw Jaden running over. Zack simply smiled as he high fived his brother. "That was a sweet duel!" He congratulated, giving him the thumbs up. Zack simply chuckled as he put both his hands behind his head.

"Heh, thanks bro."

"And as for you Zack," Sheppard continued, getting the brothers and Max's attention, " if you and your brother have an over-occupied room, all you needed to do is simply request to Professor Banner for a different room." Both brothers blinked a bit in confusion.

"Professor Banner?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, he's the staff in charge of monitoring the things that go on in the Slifer Dorm. Didn't you meet him at the opening feast?" Sheppard asked.

"Feast..." Zack replied before the four heard his stomach gurgling, dropping to his knee. "I just remembered, I hadn't had a bite to eat since I got here..." He whined. Sheppard simply laughed again as he helped Zack back to his feet.

"Well after a duel like that, I'm sure you'll have a satisfying feast." Sheppard commented. The four looked as they continued to hear the crowd cheering for Zack. Shepard simply nodded to himself as he raised his hand to the air.

"Let's give another round of applause for Zack Yuki!" Sheppard shouted, followed by a large roar of cheering throughout the entire stadium. Jaden and Zack simply laughed again before looking at each other.

"This year is going to be awesome!"

Me: Well there you have it! GAHH! *collapses to the floor*

Zack: Ahhh! Disgaealord!

Jaden: What happened?

Alexis: Didn't you guys know? He's been at his computer LITTERALLY since he got home at 4, typing all night long for the last 5 hours.

Zack and Jaden: 5 HOURS?

Jaden: I don't even have homework that lasts 5 hours!

Alexis: You don't even do your homework anyway.

Jaden: What's your point?

Alexis: Huff, anyway, please review at least 2 to 3 times if you want another chapter...scratch that, review 2 to 3 times to bring Disgaealord back to life...I think he's dead.

Zack: Nah, he's ok, see? *pokes with a stick*

Me: *leg twitches as I moan in pain*


	4. A duel in love

**Me: Well guys are you ready!**

**Zack: Ready for what?**

**Me: I'd say it's time we get some love interests established in this FF!**

**Alexis: Ha, good luck, I'd pay to see the idiots you got to do that! **

**Me: well keep your money, because I'm using you two.**

**Both: WHAT? *run after Disgaealord***

**Me: Uh oh, Enjoy the fanfic, gotta run! MOMMY! *runs away screaming***

Episode 4: A Duel In Love

Both brothers let in a sigh of exhaustion from all the energy they've put in today. They've had a long day of running around, unpacking their stuff, and having one of the most intense duels in their life, or least Zack did. Both brothers were just happy to finally be back at the slifer dorm in the mess hall. As they opened the door though, they gave off a strange look as they saw the room completely empty.

"Uhh hello? We're here...is the feast over?" Zack yelled walking into the room. He looked down in depression as he heard his stomach gurgle. "C'mon I'm starving..." He complained again.

"Relax bro, even if we did, I brought some snacks in the bag." Jaden said, helping his brother off of the ground again.

"Aww man, those snacks aren't even that good though..." He complained again.

"Well then it's a good thing I had these reheated then isn't it?" A voice asked from behind them, causing both brothers to jump up screeching a bit.

"W-Who are you?" Zack asked nervously before looking at the tray of food the stranger seemed to have been carrying. His mouth watered in delight before snatching the good smelling rice and fish and already chewing down.

"My name is Professor Banner. And I take it you two are the Yuki twins, correct?" Banner asked, handing Jaden his bowl who took a seat right next to his brother.

"Hmph...Yhup, shnames 'ack Yuti..." Zack mumbled, his words being scrambled inbetween his food.

"He's Zack, I'm Jaden." Jaden replied, answering for his...hungry brother, before gouging down on the food himself.. Banner simply chuckled a bit as he took a seat on the other side of the table the two slifers were sitting at.

"I had a feeling you were. You two are already making a bit of commotion for the other Slifer's here." He said looking at both of them, before looking more directly at Zack. "Esspecially you Zack." Banner added. Zack paused a bit as he looked back at Banner with a bit of a confused expression and a mouth full of food.

"M're?" he asked again, mouth still full of food before making a big gulp as he swallowed it all in one go. "I mean me?" Banner nodded in reply.

"Yes. Apparently, most of the conversations involve your legendary...er...what were they? Signal monsters?" Banner asked, unable to tell how to pronounce the name.

"Oh you mean synchro monsters." Zack answered for, taking out his deck and one of his Synchro monsters, the Stardust Dragon. "Yeah, I guess being one in a thousand worldwide, you would get talked alot about. To be honest, I'm just lucky I got them to be honest." Zack said, scratching the back of his head. Banner looked curiously at the comment.

"What do you mean?"

"Heh, well like all the competitors know, there was 1 out of 100 chance of winning, or at least 1% chance of winning, 99% chance of losing. And to be honest, I didn't think I'd win. I'm lucky I even beat Jaden here." Zack gestured to his brother, pointing with his thumb. Jaden simply chuckled as he swallowed his food.

"You played a sweet duel back then bro, you should be proud." Jaden complimented.

"I know, but still I'm really lucky. That's practically the only time I ever beat you in a duel." Zack commented, staring off into the ceiling again.. The group was interrupted by the strange meowing of a cat. As they looked to the floor they saw Banner's cat who was sitting on the floor next to his master's feet.

"Oh, Pharoh, there you are you silly kitty." Banner said as Pharoh jumped up to his lap, purring as Banner scratched his ears.

"What do ya know? We got animals on this island." Jaden complimented, the cat being the first actual animal he's seen around here.

"I'd hate to ruin the mood, but sadly Pharoh is the only animal on this island, give or take a few birds and fish from the ocean." Banner said, petting the back of the Cat, causing it's purring to grow louder. Banner looked at his watch before standing back up. "It's getting late you two. I suggest getting some shut eye soon. Your new room is just down the building, and the last door at the end." Banner said, pointing in the direction to take.

"'Kay, thanks again Banner!" Zack yelled waving before continuing to eat his food, barely even swallowing on it...

"Sweet room!" The brother's said in Unison. The room looked quite a bit different from the one the other slifer's had, or at least the last room they were in. There was a bed on each side, and a desk on each side as well. The bathroom was on the right side of the room, and at the same time, there was a small mini fridge on the left side of the room. Although like the other rooms, there was still the somewhat rusty walls, a cockroach or two in the corner, and it still had the same slifer smell to it. Despite that though, they were impressed how much bigger the room was, if only a few feet more.

"Dib's on left." Zack said, throwing his bags to the side of his bed as he jumped into the bed.

"I call right then." Jaden said, doing the same as his bro to his side of the room. Jaden simply stretched out as he relaxed, getting comfy on the mattress which was surprisingly comfier than the one in their room. Then again, they always slept on the same bed at their house considering it was king sized, and it always got worn out faster because of it.

"So what do you think of DA as of now Jay?" Zack asked, laying on his pillow as he looked back at his brother.

"It's been sweet so far, though I got to say, you really surprised me in that last duel." Jaden complimented, sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Yeah but..." Zack yawned as he gave out a loud yawn. "Dueling this late without food really takes you out of it." Zack said, resting his eyes.

"Yeah, your one to talk though, I haven't gotten any dueling since I got-" Before Jaden could finish, a ringing sound went off on his PDA. Zack looked back at him as he looked at the PDA as well.

"What's up?" he asked, walking over to get a closer look.

"I don't know...Hey it's a message from Chazz!" Jaden replied, tapping on the screen. Both duelist flinched in surprise as they saw Chazz appear on screen, although a video mail of him would be more accurate.

"Hey Slifer Slackers. Don't think your off the hook. Tonight at midnight, it's on! Oh, and why don't we make it interesting? Whoever wins gets the other guy's best card." The video stopped right after as Jaden turned off the PDA.

"Off the hook? What does that mean?" Zack asked a bit in confusion.

"Ehh, just some duel Chazz wants to keep up on. We were suppose to duel earlier, but I had to tell him not to since I spent most of the day looking for you." Jaden replied, before jumping from his bed to the floor. Zack gave out another large yawn as he rubbed his eyes again.

"You mind if I solo this one out? I'm still a bit tired." Zack commented as he walked over to the bed again.

"No prob, bro. I'll handle this personally, you take it easy tonight." Jaden said, walking over to the door.

"Kick his Butt!" Zack cheered, giving the thumbs down, not for Jaden, but for Chazz. Jaden simply chuckled as he grabbed his deck before heading out the door.

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow if your going to sleep." Jaden said, waving goodbye.

"Cya." Zack said, not even bothering to switch into his night clothes as he simply layed on top of the bed. As he heard the door close though, he looked up at the cieling with a smile again. Today was only the first day of DA and he was already having the time of his life, despite sleepiness. He got a ride in a helicopter, dueled against an Obelisk blue and won, and he had a nice comfy bed to fit it all in.

"Nothing could possibly ruin my stay here..." He muttered to himself as he went to sleep.

"Now class, as many of you know, my name is Doctor Crowler, and I will be your teacher for this class." Crowler said, bowing in front of the rest of the students respectfully. Zack and Jaden were the only ones who complained at the sight of their teacher. _Then again, I could be wrong._ Zack thought to himself again.

"Now, today's lesson will be on simple game mechanics, something even you slifers must know about." Crowler commented, not speaking to just a few certain slifers directly, but the entire slifer dorm there. "Now, can anyone explain to me how you can classify each category of Spell, Trap, and Monster cards? Hmm? How 'bout you Ms. Rhodes." Crowler said to the girl raising her hand.

"Gladly Doctor Crowler. Duel monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards. Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into Normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick play spells, ritual spells, and field spells." Alexis stated as she ended answering the question. The entire time she was speaking, all the other blues were looking up at her with respect at dignity, as well as the Ra's and yellow's...well except for a few reds.

"Perfect! Well done Alexis. Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my blue Obelisks."

"Yeah, and she only missed two." Zack commented a bit aloud, getting attention from everyone in the room.

"What are you talking about twerp? Alexis nailed it right down to the card." Chazz replied, angrily that someone would insult "his" sweet Lexi like that.

"Yes yes, you should know it's very rude to interrupt someone like that!" Crowler yelled before smirking. "But if your so suuuuuure she got something wrong, mind explaining to me what exactly she did?" Crowler said crossing his arms, trying to humiliate him the best he could by putting him on spot. Zack simply chuckled as stood up as told.

"Sure, and to be honest I'm not surprised she didn't know." Zack said, pulling out his cards. Alexis simply gave a small glare at the kid. _There they go again, the kid with the synchro monsters think they're a big shot..._Alexis said to herself, seeming to have somewhat of an annoying history with the winners of that contest 3 years ago.

"Anyway, the only two she missed was Tuner and Synchro monsters. Tuner monsters are used to summon the synchro monsters. Unless with a card effect, a Synchro monster can only be summoned with a Tuner monster. Also, you almost always need more than 1 monster to summon one because in order to summon a synchro monster, you need to have the exact level of all synchro material monsters used for that summon, otherwise it wouldn't work." Zack said, putting his arms behind his head carefree. The other students who were still new to the whole synchro monster thing gazed in surprise at the info the kid had. Even for a slifer, he seemed to know exactly how they worked.

"Well there you go with wasting class time. I'll see you in detention." Crowler said, mostly annoyed with the fact the kid showed off again. Zack shot him a depressing/confused look before moaning as he took sat back down in his seat. "Now does anyone else have any objections, preferably someone not wearing red or with synchro cards." Crowler muttered as a few of the classmates laughed. Jaden simply looked back at Zack, seeing how he was depressed, before looking back at Crowler.

"You know something teach, you really shouldn't go making fun of us slifers like that." Jaden said aloud, catching attention again.

"Huh?" Crowler qeustioned, blinking in confusion.

"I mean, the two of us are slifers and we beat cha, so technically when your making fun of us slifers, your really making fun of yourself!" Jaden pointed. As Crowler shrieked a bit in anger, Zack chuckled a bit before looking back at Jaden.

"Thanks for sticking out for me." He whispered. Jaden just shot a simle as he nodded his head. As Crowler looked at Jaden, clenching his teeth hard on his hanker chief, he grew even more irritated as he saw Jaden giving the 'peace' sign with his fingers while chuckling. _That's it! I will not tolerate these slackers at my school for another second! I'll see to it that they're taken down!_

**Chilling out with thecrew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, were never working too hard  
Were back at class, they never tought this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well will work together!  
Right Now! Lets Go!  
Yugioh Gx! Generation X!  
Game On!  
Getcha game on!  
comeon now, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Well make the grade and win the fight!  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh Gx...  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Come on now, you better play your cards right  
Come on and getcha game on! **

At the time, the students were currently in class with Banner as the teacher. He was talking to students mainly about who he was, and what he teaches in his classes, whether or not they were considered natural. At the same time though Crowler was angrily writing a letter at his desk, his head filled with rage about the two students.

"How dare those slifer slackers try to make a mockery of me in front of my class like that! It'll be the last mistake they make at this academy though, hehe." Crowler said to himself with a chuckle as he grabbed a hand mirror and lip stick, applying it to his lips (Caution: Boys are not advised to do this out in public) and finally grabbing an envelope, applying a loud smooch to the cover of it. "Ha, the big kissup! Hahahahhaa!" He laughed in a creepy evil way.

Later during the day, most to all the students in the previous classes were now in gym. Everyone was fashioned in a blue long sleeve and pants...well I should say everyone except a certain slifer who was still in uniform.

"Hey Jay, why's everyone dressed up like that?" Zack said, confused about what was with the get up.

"It's gym class genius, your supposed to get dressed up!" Jaden said, somewhat worriedly considering he would get late if the teacher showed up dressed and ready before him.

"Aww crap..." Zack muttered, running back out into the hall way, into the boy's locker room. He moaned even more as he saw row upon row of lockers all looking similar, knowing he would need to look at every single number one by one just to figure out what was which. "This is just great, coming into a gym class, and realizing I'm the only one who didn't get-" Zack stopped muttering as he saw Crowler putting something in Syrus' locker. "Hey you!" He yelled.

"EeeeK!" Crowler screeched as he knew he was just busted. "W-What are you doing in here?" He questioned worriedly, wanting to know why he wasn't at gym.

"I forgot to get my clothes on and...what are you doing with Syrus' locker?" He asked. Crowler just shot a weird look at him before looking back at the inside of the locker.

"Y-You mean this isn't your locker?" He asked confused. All the while, Zack looked at his left hand, seeing the envelope that he was carrying. With lightning-quick reflexes, Zack snatched the envelope out of Crowler's hand.

"What's this?" He questioned raising a brow, as he began already opening the letter and reading the inside. Crowler screeched even louder as he saw him reading it.

"NONONO! Don't read that!" Crowler begged, although too little too late as Zack had already begun.

_From the moment I first saw you, I knew I was in love with you?_ Zack blinked at the statement before continuing to read. _Meet me tonight behind the girl's dorm endearingly, Alexes Rhodes?_ Zack said in shock at the last statement. He continued to look at the letter in confusion as Crowler's pleading and begging went unheard of.

"You d-don't under stand! T-T-This isn't what it looks like!" Crowler continued shrieking, shaking a bit in fear knowing if this kid told Principal Sheppard about this, he would DEFINITELY lose his job, especially since yesterday.

"Oh I get it! I know exactly what's going on here!" Zack said aloud, looking back at Crowler with an amused look, who continued to shrieking like a girl (hey, if you dress as one might as well act like one right? : / ).

"Y-You do...?" He asked nervously. Zack smiled as he nodded.

"Uh huh! I see the whole picture: Alexis wrote me a love letter but because she was too nervous herself, she asked you to do it for her and send it to me instead, right?" Zack asked. Crowler froze in his nervous like state for a few seconds, unable to believe how far off the kid was, yet a light bulb (rather tiny one at that) flashed off in his head as he grinned on the insdie.

"Errr yeah! That's right. Despite the way I act, I'm not above helping my obelisk with their personal love lives." Crowler explained, patting Zack on the shoulder.

"Cool!...say isn't Alexis spelled with an I instead of an E at the end?" Zack questioned, looking at the letter again. Crowler froze for a few seconds before simply laughing.

"Oh obviously, she was just so nervous about meeting you in person, that she couldn't concentrate on her spelling!" Crowler came up with. Zack looked down at the paper again before frowning.

"Aww man!" He complained. Crowler blinked in confusion as he saw the fellow.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go! I got stuck spending detention with you, remember?" Zack said, somewhat unammusingly. Crowler just rubbing his chin for a few seconds beofre smiling agian.

"Tell you what: I admit I was being somewhat demanding for giving you detention, so I decided to be fair in a personal matter like this, you can skip detention for today, as long as you don't go telling all the other students, ok?" Crowler said with a satisfying smile. Zack looked up at him with a satisfied look before nodding.

"Wow, thanks mam! You rock! I'm gonna go get ready right now. Cya!" Zack said excitedly as he ran back to the slifer dorm.

"Your very welcome you-Hey! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a woman?" He yelled before sighing, then giving off an evil grin agian. _Enjoy your day away from detention slacker, because after today, you won't ever set foot in my classroom ever again!_ Crowler thought to himself as he chuckled evily.

"Aww man, you always win!" Syrus complained who had just finished a duel with Chumly.

"You know what that means: You have dish duty next week." Chumly said happily as he cleared his side of the field. The two slifer's looked back towards the door as they heard it opening.

"Hey Jaden! Wanna play? Better, let's make a bet!" Syrus said, getting an idea.

"Nice try Syrus, your on kitchen duty." Jaden pointed out, already in on Syrus' little game, especially after he moaned depressed. "By the way have any of you two seen my brother? He hasn't showed up yet, even after the detention Crowler gave him." Jaden said, curious as to where his brother could have gone this time.

"Actually he's gonzo right now Jaden." Chumly answered. Jaden looked up at him a bit in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He just left a short while ago, and he was in a really good mood too." Chumly commented.

"Good mood?" Jaden repeated again confused. Even though his brother was the usual one to always be in a good mood, whenever it came to detention he was never happy. "It doesn't sound like Zack to me..." He said to himself.

At the same time, Zack was happily pushing the paddles back and forth in swirling motion as he rowed the boat towards the Obelisk dorm. "Ohhh Alexis!" He shouted in glee. "I'm coming for you my darling! I'm coming!" He continued onward, rowing ever so closer to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

Meanwhile, a certain scuba diver (whoever could it be P_P) was sneaking into the Obelisk dorm through the back gate as he broke the Chain lock attached to it. The Chain and lock fell with a rusty clatter as he opened the door smoothly and quietly. Sneaking using his...whatever sneaking skills, he jumped from one bush to another as he crept ever so closer to the Obelisk wading pool. At the same time, some girls were already talking in their.

"Hey Alexis, wanna chill out in the Obelisk wading pool?" One girl asked.

"No thanks, we'll wade, and the guys will rage. I'm not in the mood for a game of tackle marco polo." Alexis replied.

"Hello? Girl's dorm? No guys aloud remember?" The other girl said again. Crowler snuck his head through the bushes in a matter of delight.

"This will be perfect!" He said in joy. "Thanks to that foul love letter I wrote, Zack will show up looking for Alexis, but all he'll find is trouble instead! Once he arrives, I'll snap a picture of him! Aha!" Crowler imagined himself saying, already imagining the look of horror on Zack's face. "And then...I will have caught him red handed breaking campus rules! He will be ruined!" Crowler commented with a delightful tone.

After a long ten minutes of paddling, Zack finally made it to the Girl's campus dorm. Zack had a look of joy on his face as he hurriedly rushed to the girls dorm, unaware of the unsuspecting trap waiting for him. At the time, the three girls were already swimming in the pool as they were soaking up the nice warm water.

"Can you believe that Zack kid in class today? Who does he think he is trying to show off and be a smart mouth?" One of the girls complained (idk her name at this point cause I'm watching the ep and writing at the same time so just chill!)

"I know! And to think he was trying to show off on Lexi! What do you think about him Alexis?...Lexis?" The other girl questioned at the out-of-space Alexis who wasn't caring much to pay attention. (Ok for now I'll just use hair color because it'll start getting confused for now) Blue looked at her for a few more seconds before whispering back to red. "Maybe we shouldn't mention it in front of her, especially since...you know..." Blue whispered, trying not to bring up Alexis' past with winners of the tournament.

"I can hear what your saying you know." Alexis yelled a bit, causing blue and red to shriek. "And quite frankly, I don't care either." Alexis said looking away again. "The sooner I'm done with DA the better, because with that kid here, it's going to be a long year..." Alexis complained a bit, then grinned. "But if I get the chance to duel him myself, it'll be my pleasure to wipe the floor with him." she said again. The other two girls looked at her a bit from her frightening personality before red whispered to the other girl.

"Boy she really hates 'em, doesn't she?" Meanwhile out in the bush, Crowler could hear the entire conversation. His listening was interrupted as he saw Zack walking over, looking everywhere while trying to search for Alexis. He grinned in pure evil-delight as he went back into hiding in the bushes again, getting his Camera ready.

"Come Zack, come into my trap like the slifer slacker you are!" Crowler said in delight.

"Alexis?" Zack yelled out again. Right as he was in perfect postion, Crowler leeped out of the pushes, taking picture after picture in pure delight and chuckling.

"At last! Proof I need to expel you!" Crowler shouted. Zack looked back at him, somewhat freaked out, by the sound of the sudden movement from behind him. His expression changed to confusion as he saw doctor Crowler there, grinning in delight over the camera.

"Crowler? What are you doing he-" Zack was cut off as the two heard a girl shrieking a bit.

"It's a boy!" A girl shouted, followed by another girl, then another. Crowler's expression changed to fear as he covered his face again in panic.

"I'm not a boy! I'm a man! I mean oh just forget it!" Crowler yelled covering his face and ran back. "You don't know me you don't know me-aaaghh!" He screeched as he suddenly fell in the lake again, and started to swim away in fear.

"Huh, wonder what that was about?" Zack thought to himself before he heard running.

"Get him!" Girls started screaming as they ran after him. Zack just sighed a bit as he lifted up both his hands.

"Ladies, please, I like all of ya but I'm just here for- AAAACK!" He screeched as he was suddenly tackled upon by girls, who grabbed his arms from behind his back. "Let me go please, I swear I bruise easily!" He whined. He looked up with a sudden huh as he saw two girls looking at him, glaring the most.

"Not until you tell us why your here!" She said in a bit of an angry tone. "And it better be good." She warned.

"A love letter from Alexis?" One of the girl's said in disbelief. "You got to be kidding!"

"I swear, it's the truth! Crowler said she told him to give it to him to give to me! Just ask her..." Zack said with a wink, which was followed by a sudden *WHACK* "Yeouch!" He screamed, rubbing the top of his head. Both girls looked at Alexis somewhat surprised at this.

"What kind of sick mind do you have? I don't even like you for that matter, what makes you think I'd even send a letter to you!" She asked a bit sternly. Zack's eyes just blinked in surprise at the girl's attitude, and the other two were just as surprised as well.

"Ouch..." Zack said to himself. In his mind, his sudden flowery field of him and Alexis running up to one another suddenly turned into a stomry wasteland with nothing but dry desert, harsh sand storms, and him except wearing a skeleton costume...oh wait...

"That was kind of harsh Lex..." One of the girl's muttered to her.

"I agree, fake or not that was a bit mean even for you..." The other one added.

"I don't care!" She yelled, causing both of them to jump back. "For all we know is that this kid is lying, and that's all the reason I need to tell Sheppard about this." Alexis said as she already began to walk away.

"Hey wait, you can't do that! You invited me!" Zack yelled back, before a lightbulb flashed in his head. "Well if I get expelled, you'll never get a chance to duel me!" He yelled. Alexis suddenly stopped before she exited the room. Those words suddenly came to her as she realized he was right. This could be her one chance for payback at all the wrong things the Synchro players have done to her, and this was the perfect oppertunity for payback. She thought about it for a few more seconds before looking back.

"I'm listening..." she replied.

Alexis: 4000

Zack: 4000

A few minutes later, both duelists were already outside, ready for the duel to commence. Alexis smirked a bit as he drew her five cards as well as Zack. _Finally after all those years, this will be payback._ Alexis thought to herself, a little bit irritated that Zack simply seemed to be standing there waiting patiently for her to be ready with both his arms behind his head.

"So let me get this straight; if he wins we don't say anything, but if Lexi wins, he'll tell Sheppard first thing tomorrow morning?" Sindy ( ok i think the names were sindy and mindy, if not i'll find out later) asked curiously. Mindy nodded as a reply.

"Yeah, but if you've seen her deck, then you know this guy doesn't have a chance." Mindy commented.

"Ladies first." Zack yelled calmly.

"My pleasure." Alexis yelled as she drew her card. "First I'll summon Defender of the Ice Barrier in attack mode(200/1600)!" She yelled as the hologram appeared. Zack simply looked in confusion.

"Umm I hate to disappoint you, but you just put your monster in attack mode..." He stated, unable to tell if she was aware.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Alexis yelled, causing Zack to jump a bit. "Next I'll place one card face down. That will end my turn." She stated.

"Sweet monster! Hey, after this you want to trade?" Zack asked excitedly.

"No I don't want to trade!" Alexis yelled.

"Awww c'mon!" Zack moaned before drawing his card. "I summon Speed warrior in attack mode!" (900/400?)

"Alot of good that will do you, it only has 900 attack points, you'll be a gonner next turn at this rate."

"True, but he has a wicked effect! See on the turn he's summoned, his attack points double!" Zack replied, causing Alexis to look at him surprised.

"What?"

"And with 1800 attack points, that's more than enough!" Zack stated as the speed warrior already began skating down towards Alexis' monster, spinning around as it wiped out her monster in a swift kick. "And with throwing one card face down, I'll end my turn." Zack replied.

Alexis: 2400

Zack: 4000

"Thanks, I was hoping you'd do that." Alexis stated as she drew her cards, causing Zack to look confused.

"What why?" He asked.

"Because now I play Monster reincarnation! By discarding one card from my hand, I can bring one monster from my grave back to my hand." She explained as she discarded a card and brought her other card back. "Next, I'll resummon my Defender of the Ice Barrier, and play the trap card, Call of the haunted!" She yelled. Zack simply looked surprise a bit at the statement.

"Please don't tell me..." he moaned as Alexis smirked.

"Oh yes, I'm using it to bring back the monster I sent to the graveyard, so welcome back, Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (1700/200)! Oh and did I forget one more thing I plan on doing? I'm going to equip Dance Princess with Synchro Boost!" Alexis shouted (2200/200). Zack suddenly jumped at what she just said.

"Wait, synchro boost? You don't mean-"

"Oh yes! Next I'm going to Synchronize both of my cards to bring out one an old Favorite of mine, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier! (2300/1400)" Alexis shouted. The field suddenly began to chill as dusts of ice particles skittered across the ground. Suddenly, a large appeared from the mist as a giant ice-sculpture-looking dragon ascended to the sky, before giving off a mighty roar.

"W-W-What is that..." Zack asked nervously. Alexis simply chuckled a bit again before looking at Zack.

"What's wrong? Never saw a synchro monster before?" She sarcastically asked.

"Wait a minute! I thought Lexi lost the tournament three years ago!" Sindy asked Mindy, who was staring at amazement right next to her.

"She did...but..."

"But what?" Sindy asked a bit confused.

"She got them from..." She paused for a moment before leaning towards Sindy's ear. "She got them from her brother." She whispered quietly, still causing Mindy's eyes to widen in shock, before looking back at the duel field.

"No wonder she's mad then..."

"So, you going to give up yet?" Alexis asked with a smirked, enjoying the sight of seeing Zack shaking in fear. However, her enjoyment didn't last long as she saw a grin appear on Zack's face as he looked back up.

"Give up? Just when the dueling's getting good? I don't think so!" Zack replied. Alexis simply grunted to herself as she saw this kid was going to take a few hits to the head to get it through to him to stop kidding around.

"Well you won't be once you see my dragon's special ability! See during my turn, I can send a number of cards from my hand to the graveyard, and in exchange, cards on your side of the field go straight back to your hand!" Alexis said.

"Uh oh..."

"Damn right uh oh! Now I discard two cards, and...oh just watch the rest." Alexis grumbled. Both duelists looked as the dragon inhaled a large amount of ice from the surrounding field into it's mouth, before blowing it all out in one go, even pushing back Zack's cloths a bit. The speed warrior was lifted off it's feet as it was blown back as well as the trap card, into Zack's grip.

"Ok, definitely not good..." Zack mentioned to himself.

"Now, Brionac, attack Zack head on!" Alexis commanded. The ice dragon once again inhaled an enormous breath before exhaling it all in one go, blowing a blizzard directly at Zack, who simply grunted as he tried to shield his eyes from the snow.

Zack: 1700

Alexis: 2400

"And I'll end my turn with a facedown, now hurry up and lose!" Alexis demanded. Zack simply blinked in surprise at Alexis' current anger issues before sighing, drawing his card. Zack simply gulped again as he looked at his cards, then back to the field, then finally Alexis' hand. He had 3 monsters in his hands, and two spell/trap cards in his hand. The problem was none of them could counter that dragon's effect! So if he was going to win, he'd have to do it now. He looked at his card hesitantly before the idea struck him, smirking at it.

"I play Junk Synchron in attack mode. Next I use the spell card Double summon to resummon Speed Warrior! I presume you know what comes after, right?" Zack asked with a grin. They both watched as both his monsters synchronized into the infamous Junk warrior! (2300/1300). Alexis merely hmphed as she watched in boredom.

"And why am I suppose to be amused? They both have the same attack points, so they'll just destroy each other by then, and by then I would have summoned a better monster to wipe you out!" Alexis explained.

"Yeah, one problem though: I don't plan on losing. Because the next card I summon is Turbo booster! (0/0)" Alexis simply grunted more at the sight.

"If your trying to piss me off it's working, because even with that thing you still can't do anything!" She yelled. Zack simply blinked a bit surprised but continued.

"We'll luckily for me, I still have the spell card monster reborn! (Yes, considering they didn't stop using the card till like season 2, I'm using it till then too)." Alexis just shot a glare at him.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Ya I would. I'll use it to bring back your Defender of the Ice Barrier in attack mode, don't worry though. Neither of them will stay on, not after I use this! One for One!" Zack shouted as the card activated. _Oh no... _Alexis thought to herself, knowing what Zack was planning. "And give a warm hand to Water Spirit (400/1200)!" Now Alexis was the one blinking in confusion.

"Wait, your not summoning that Tuningware? (I FINALLY GOT THE NAME RIGHT XD!)" She asked. Zack simply shook his head.

"As much as I like em, I he isn't a Tuner monster, and therefore, I couldn't get away with pulling this off! I synchronize all three of my other monsters, and Summon Armory Arm!" Zack yelled as all monsters fused together, creating some strange creature that looked like a mechanical robot hand (1800/1000 I think).

"Still no good, I got plenty of tricks up my sleeve..." Alexis said coldly (haha, get it? blizzard, cold..Audience: *all left* people are suppose to laugh!).

"We'll as much as I'd like to see em, we won't be able too. Especially since my Amory Arm, is also a Union Monster!" Zack stated.

"What!" Alexis yelled in disbelief. Zack simply grinned.

"Oh yeah, and I equip him to my Junk warrior! But here's the best part: He gains 1000 attack points!" Zack yelled in excitement. (3300). "Now Junk warrior, Wipe out her dragon!" Zack yelled, raising her fist in victory. The Junk warrior zoomed across the field, but this time, used it's much musslier arm (its a word cause i say it is so HA!) and bashed right through the dragon without even breaking a sweat. "And here comes the best part: When he destroys a monster with Armory Arm equipped, all damage gets dealt to your life points!" The junk warrior let loose a colossal blast of energy from the attached monster's arm, inflicting all the damage the monster it just destroyed had onto her directly.

"And with that; that's game!" Zack said, doing the pose.

Alexis: 0

Zack: 1700

"Nooo...Not again..." Alexis said a bit sadly as she dropped a bit to her knees. The three of them simply gasped a bit as she did this, unable to tell if she was ok.

"Lexi!" Both girls screamed from behind her, kneeling down and trying to comfort her.

"You did your best Lex, it was a good duel!" Sindy complimented, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, you did great!" Mindy added.

"Uhh excuse me..." Zack interrupted, getting both girls attention, a rather bad one at that, especially Alexis', although to everyone's surprise, her eyes were a bit red and tears were rolling down her cheek.

"What, come to rub it in again like always!" She accused as she yelled. Zack just blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Always? This is the first time we've even met face to face!" Zack explained. Alexis simply wiped her tears a bit as she sniffled.

"You wouldn't get it...Those aren't my Synchro monsters idiot!" She said, as more tears rolled down, and onto some of her cards on the ground.

"Lexi..." Both girls said a bit worriedly.

"My brother...my brother gave those to me. He won the tournament, and yet he gave them to me!" Alexis confessed, causing Zack to look surprised.

"Wow, he actually gave you synchro monsters?" Zack asked.

"Yes...but..." Alexis sniffed again before continuing. "Everytime I duel with them...now matter how hard I tried, I always end up losing. And against people like you, you always have to rub it in at how badly I played!" She shouted, standing up right in his face. Zack simply backed a bit in surprised, but somewhat heartened by the look of sadness upon Alexis' face.

"She used her old deck to pass the exams, but she only uses it for neccesary occasions." Sindy explained, answering why no one seemed aware of the Synchro situation at the examinations a few days ago.

"And every time...Every time I hear them picking on me, calling my dueling junk, it's not insulting just to me...your insulting my brother!" She yelled, before crying into her hands again. "He disappeared a few years ago...The cards are all I have of him..." She added further to the story. Zack just blinked a bit as he scratched the back of his head. _God, how come every time a girl cries, it usually ends up being my fault?...Maybe that's why I never got a girlfriend at home..._ Zack just smiled a bit as he took out one of his cards, showing it to her.

"Here." Zack told her, handing her the card. Alexis simply sniffled some more before wiping her tears a bit with her wrists.

"Wha...what is this?" Alexis asked, looking at the card again. Both girls behind her looked at the card with interest, noticing the shinning design on it.

"Ooohhh..." Mindy Awwed.

"It looks pretty." Sindy added.

"It's called the Ancient Fairy dragon. It's said to be one of a few legendary dragon cards world wide. I was fortunate to get one." Zack explained. Alexis simply stared at the card before looking back at Zack, but was cut off before she could protest. "Trust me keep it. Every time I'm sad, for some reason...Just having that card keeps me from being sad. I never feel bad as long as that card's with me, and I know you'll find it useful right now." Zack said with a chuckle as he put both his hands behind his head.

"Y-Your just...giving it to me..." Alexis asked.

"Hey, why not? It's already working? See? You stopped crying." Zack pointed out. Alexis just realized what he said was right; the minute she took the card tears stopped rolling down her eyes, just like he had said.

"I know how you feel Lex. When I first got the cards, people called me weak, stupid, pathetic, the whole works when it came to Synchro monsters. Yet you can't just give up on it. Even if your down for the hundredth time, you just got to rise back to the occasion. And by the way, you played an awesome duel in my opinion." He said with a smile, giving her the thumbs up.

"Wow, that's so nice!" Sindy complimented.

"And it really is neat! What do you think Lexi?" Mindy asked, looking at her. Alexis was in mere silence for a bit. She didn't know what to say at this point. Out of all the duelists she's ever played against, he's been the first one that hasn't insulted her about her dueling, more or less, even complimented it! Before she could even respond, he had already started walking to the row boats.

"Hey...where are you going?" She asked.

"Got to get packed up and stuff, getting expelled tomorrow, remember?" Zack mentioned as he hopped into the boat.

"But you won the duel, you don't have to tell the Chancellor!" Mindy explained. Zack just sighed as he rubbed his head.

"I wish that were the case, unfortunately, for some weird reason, Crowler got photos of me at the pool, so even if I didn't he'd have proof, or something like that, that I was here." Zack said before grinning again, kicking off the edge of the dock and began paddling. "Been fun dueling you Ms, Rhodes!" Zack yelled as he began paddling again. Alexis just starred as she saw Zack paddling away, then back at the cards. She gave off a quiet sigh at everything she's put him through, then finding out what he's really like. _I really owe him..._

Thus explains how we are all here today. At the time, Sheppard was looking at Zack with a quite surprised look. He knew Zack was a good student and all, and when he first heard what Zack did, he couldn't believe his eyes. But after seeing the photos Crowler gave him, he was in even more of a shock. Sheppard simply stared at him for another minute. The entire time, Crowler was grinning as he stood behind Sheppard's desk, waiting to hear those Three little words: You Are Expelled!

"Well Zack...do you have anything to say for yourself?" Sheppard asked, his eyes looking back and forth between him and Crowler. Zack simply waited a second before sighing, knowing there was no current proof of what he did. He didn't even tell Jaden till today...and pretty much passed out from shock.

"No sir." Zack said, quietly but still in respect. Sheppard simply waited a few more seconds to see if he would say anything else before sighing.

"Well I'm really am sorry Zack, but we can't let an example like this go unpunished. So, with a heavy heart, I'm afraid..." Sheppard paused for a moment, still hesitating a bit. _C'mon c'mon! Get to it!_ Crowler screamed in his head. "I'm afraid that your expe-"

"Wait!" A voice yelled out as the doors suddenly opened. To everyone's surprise, Crowler and Zack's mostly, Alexis walked into the room, up to Sheppard's desk. Crowler simply grumbled to himself. _Why is she here?_

"Why Alexis, what brings you here?" Sheppard asked curiously. Alexis just smiled as she bowed a bit in respect.

"Forgive me Chancellor, but it's true." Alexis said, causing the room to gasp.

"WHAT?" Crowler and Zack yelled at the same time. Alexis turned her head a bit as she made eye contact with Zack, winking a bit. Zack took a few moments to get the message before grinning.

"It's true, I still have the letter even." Alexis proclaimed as she took out a tapped together letter and gave it to Sheppard. "Sorry it's wrecked, I tore it up and threw it away so no one would know about it." Alexis apologized. Sheppard simply nodded with Uh hmph as he read each sentence.

"Well I still have two questions Alexis. Why did you spell your name wrong?" Sheppard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just didn't want the chance someone found it and read it. That way there would be less chance of them finding out who it belonged too." She replied. " Anyway, the commotion happened because I forgot to meet him at the place and I wanted to show him around the dorm as a personal guest. That's why there was so much racket going on. And I would've given it myself, but I was just sooo nervous, so I asked Crowler to do it." Alexis said, causing Crowler to shriek as he was put out on spot.

"Crowler, is this true?" Sheppard asked.

"Of course n-!" Crowler stopped before he finished that sentence. _Oh hell! If I deny it, then that means she wouldn't have wrote it!_ Crowler said, looking back at Zack with a twitchy look, especially since he was waving with his fingers while smiling. He just inhaled deeply before sighing. "Yes yes, it's true..." Crowler said a bit disappointed.

"Humph, well, long as you both promise not to try to cause any more commotion, I suppose I can let you both off with a warning. Just be careful next time ok?" Sheppard said with a smile, knowing somehow this was right. Both students bowed as they left the room.

"Bye Sheppard, see ya...Crowler." Zack said with a grin again. Crowler simply gnawed his teeth on his hanker chief again. _I swear when I get my hands on that_-

"Say Crowler-" Sheppard said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "How exactly did you get these pictures anyway?" Sheppard asked, crossing his arms. Crowler's entire face paled as he gulped. _I. .SLACKEEEEEER!_

"Thanks a lot for helping me back there Lex, would've been toast without you." Zack thanked, as the two walked down together.

"No I wanna thank you. Before you came here I thought a lot of duelists were just rude and nasty, but you helped prove that wrong." She said back. "Although there is one condition for pulling your neck out of there..." She said with a slight grin. Zack just moaned as he rubbed his head nervously.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Zack asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Teach me everything you know about Synchro monsters." She said with a smile. Zack smiled back at her as he nodded.

"Deal."

**Me: GOD! 4 STRIAGHT HOURS!** **AND UP TO 8000+ WORDS! THE MOST IN HISTORY I"VE EVER HAD FOR A CHAPTER!**

**Jaden: *blows on tissue as he cries***

**Me: What's wrong with you?**

**Jaden: THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!**

**Me: For the love of...anyway people, there goes my first Oc with an actual Char ^^ hope it went well as far as relationship development-wise. ESPECIALLY SINCE I WORKED ALL NIGHT! Sorry if fight seemed short, got tired and ran out of time. Will fix any bugs later when i redo the stuff without errors (wont be till i finish whole thing though) anyway, you know the drill: 2-3 reviews before next chapter!**


	5. Raring To Go

Me: Gaaaah!

Jaden: What's wrong?

Me: I almost had the FF perfect last night despite a few grammer errors, then i read it today and i forgot one important thing.

Zack: What's that?

Me: I MESSED UP ON THE SYNCHRONIZING PART FOR ALEXIS!

Both: *sweat drops*

Alexis: well it's not that big of a deal...right?

Me: *getting carried off into a mental institute due to outrageous insanity*

Alexis:...ok...I did not see that coming...

Zack: Either way, enjoy the fanfic

Episode 5: Raring to go!

The sky was calm and peaceful, despite the upcoming events that were about to unfold. A small boat with only one passenger sailed towards the small island, it's occupant looking at it without worry or emotion. The man's identity was covered by his large brown overcoat, his brown hat, and black shades. As he looked to the right, he could see practically an entire navy fleet heading to the island as well, chuckling at the sight.

"I guess Duel Academy's getting it's new rare cards." The Figure said to himself before entering his emotionless state as he looked back towards the island. "Like it'll matter much though." He added, before looking at his papers, having complete files on a the duelist known as Zack Yuki. It read the following.

Gender: Male

Age: 13 (There's no acutal age given on the wikia for Jaden but since i know his name means "teen" in Japan, i'm just gonna assume he's at least 13, and since he's a twin brother...well you get the idea)

Sibilings: Jaden Yuki; Brother

Health: Normal

Fears: Darkness, Nightmares of 3 Eyed Winged Demoness

Likes: Dueling, Friends, Having Fun

Dislikes: Unknown

Strengths: Dueling Using Synchros, His Friends

Weaknesses: Unknown.

Dueling Rating: 7/10

Testers Defeated: 42

Testers Lost Against: 0

The stranger looked over the info repeatedly, yet everytime he got to the end, he felt his heart beat, not in fear, but in excitement. He grinned again as he released it's grip of the papers, letting it blow off into the wind without care, then squeezed his fist tightly.

"Never lost a duel to a tester huh?" The Stranger siad with a grin. "Once I'm done with him, not only will he lose; his entire deck will be all _**Mine!**_"

Chilling out with thecrew in the schoolyard**  
**Finding trouble, were never working too hard**  
**Were back at class, they never tought this!**  
**Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.**  
**Tough times! Hard Climbs!**  
**Well will work together!**  
**Right Now! Lets Go!**  
**Yugioh Gx! Generation X!**  
**Game On! **  
**Getcha game on!**  
**comeon now, you better play your cards right**  
**Game On! Getcha game on!**  
**Well make the grade and win the fight!**  
**Well make the grade some how**  
**YEAH!**  
**Yugioh Gx...**  
**Game On! Getcha game on!**  
**Come on now, you better play your cards right**  
**Come on and getcha game on!

The Slifer twins ran up the trail as fast as they could. Today was an imporant day! Well the field testing was, not so much for the written exam. Either way though, if theres one thing niether bro would pass up on, it was having a grand duel against a another student that got them so wiled up.

"Say did you hear about some new rare cards that were coming out?" Zack yelled back to his brother as he ran a few feet ahead of him.

"Yeah, they're suppose to be sellin them at the school store! I say we head there before taking the field test." Jaden decided as Zack nodded in agreement. As they neared half way though, they stopped after a few feet of passing someone who was pushing their car on the dirt road, looking back and feeling a bit sorry for them.

"Maybe we should help." Zack suggested.

"Well lets see, either be a gentleman or be on time. Help or late to class..." Jaden questioned as he thought for a moment. Zack simply rolled his eyes as he ran past him.

"Since when are we not late to class?" Zack commented as he ran behind the car and started pushing, with Jaden following close behind them. "Have no fear, the twins are here!" Zack mentioned as the two bros gave it their all to push. The lady smiled as she looked back.

"Thank you, both of you. You guys must be from the auto club." The woman guessed, based off their clothing.

"Don't let the red jacket fool ya." Jaden replied.

"We're just your average good deed dudes!" Zack added with a smile, unfortunately, losing his grip and causing the car to roll back down the dirt road again. "It would be good though if I pushed!" Zack yelled as he ran behind and helped push again.

"Thanks you two." The lady thanked again.

"Hey our pleasure, now we can skip the gym!" Jaden said happily.

"And if we're lucky, we'll miss the writing test!" Zack added as the two of them laughed, helping push the car back up.

"You two are such sweet boys. I'll remember this!" The lady promised happily.

"How bout next time you just remember the warranty on this thing?" Zack joked a bit as they continued to push the car.

Both brothers were a bit exhausted as they finally entered duel academy. For a small car, that thing sure wieghed quite a bit, although it probably would've helped if the two didn't keep getting distracted about duel monsters. As they walked down the halls to the classroom however, they both looked up as they heard the intercom coming on.

"Will Zack Yuki please report to the Chancellor's office?" Sheppard said over the announcement. "That is all." He added before turning it off. Jaden just sighed a bit annoyed before looking back at his brother.

"What did you do this time?" Jaden asked, hoping he wouldn't have gotten into trouble and possibly expelled, again!

"I swear, I didn't do anything this time, honest!" Zack said a bit worriedly, motioning his hands back and forth in a defensive manner. Jaden just sighed as he continued to walk right past him.

"Well if it's true, then you hurry up along. I got to go get the test from Banner." Jaden said waving. Zack felt a sweat drop as he heard his brother say that.

"Why bother, not like you ever stay awake during them anyway..."He muttered before heading down to the chanellor's office. After pausing a moment to catch his breath, he sighed as he relaxed his breathing again, walking through the door. The two figures looked at him as he entered. One of them he knew to be Sheppard , but the third one left him in a confused state even though he didn't show it.

"You wanted to see me?" Zack asked, just to make sure he was the right Yuki they were looking for.

"Yes Zack, I'd like you to meet Mr...umm...I'm sorry, I never got your name, what was it again?" Sheppard asked. The figure smirked as he took off his hat and shades. The strangers face resembled that of a man in about his thirty's, and had spiky brown hair too. His eyes were also teal as he also appeared to be missing his right front tooth.

"I think this will be enough of an ID for you Zack." The stranger replied as he took out a small medal. Zack's eyes widened at the sight of the medal which resembled the shape of a Stardust Dragon.

"I know you! Your the guy who took down my friend Jake last year!" Zack said, with a slightly more angry manner as he pointed to him. The stranger held out a number of cards, all of which made up a deck.

"I have to admit, for the kid who played so poorly, he had some pretty descent cards..." The Stranger said with a grin as he shuffled the cards back and forth. Sheppard simply blinked a bit in confusion at the arguement that had seemed to be taking place.

"Will someone mind telling me what this is about?" Sheppard said, being the only one confused at the moment. Zack simply glared for a few more seconds before calming down as he sighed.

"His name is Juko. He's one of the Synchro testers of Industrial Illusions." Zack replied.

"A Synchro tester?" Shepard asked, still a bit in confusion.

"Yeah, ever since the tournament, Industrial Illusions has been sending out duelists to duel every winner of the tournament, at least once every month or two, and still continue to plan on it for the rest of this year. The main purpose of it is to see how well the winners play so they can keep tabs on how well these synchro cards work. If they work really good, then the Tester usually awards them with a rare card. However, should whoever the tester win, the opponet gives up one of their best Synchro Cards." Zack fully explained. Sheppard nodded in understanding as he got the picture.

"I see, but what do you mean he took your friends deck last year?" Sheppard asked confused.

"Well that's the other downside. See, some of the testers are no better than crooks for the most part. Although most of them are good, Industrial Illusions has no background between who they hire to test out the cards, and crooks like this guy usually end up not just taking one single card, but the losers entire deck!" Zack exclaimed, glaring back at Juko. Sheppard blinked a bit in surprised, one from the fact he had someone who actually worked at Industrial Illusions all the way down here, and two, that despite working for, there are still some crooks about within them.

"Right now all I want to know is how-" Zack was cut off as Juko already knew what he was going to say.

"You can thank your sweet mother for that, getting info from her was cakewalk, too bad she doesn't know what'll happen when you lose." Juko said with a grin as Zack continued to glare again.

"Wait, Zack, if what you say is true and you lose your entire deck, then..." Sheppard didn't even want to finish that sentence as Zack calmly nodded.

"If I lose my deck, then I can't stay here anymore." The room went with silence for a bit as the two looked at Juko who simply seemed to be grinning, not even stopping to shuffle the cards. He knew every second he spent shuffling the cards that Zack was getting more and more irritated inside. As long as he knew that, he was satisfied.

"Anyway, as the little boy said, I am a certified Tester for Industrial Illusions, and do have rights therefore to be on the island. That also means I have right to immediately duel you right here, right now." Juko said, trying to anger Zack as much as he could. "And I am also privaleged and certified to legally take his entire deck should he lose a duel."

"Now now, let's not be to hasty on this." Sheppard began, trying to get the guy to reconsider. Especially after all Zack's been through for the last few days, the last he'd want was to find out that someone was trying to get him expelled...again.

"No, that's the way I want it." Zack said, causing Sheppard to look surprised.

"But...But Zack!" Sheppard began to protest, even though Zack put his hand up to cut him off.

"I need to do this. Because WHEN I win..." Zack began, emphazizing that he would already win the duel, "I'm taking not just the card I'll win, but Jake's deck back too!" Zack yelled a bit, glaring the guy right in the eye. Juko simply chuckled a bit loudly as he already had a duel disk ready to go within his overcoat.

"Ready when you are." He replied. Before either of those two could continue, Sheppard interrupted.

"Hold it hold it you two." Sheppard began, catching both their attention.

"Despite not knowing fully of the circumstances, need I remind you that you still have tests to take today Zack?" Sheppard suggested, raising an eyebrow. Zack's expression changed back to displeasure as he suddenly remembered the duels he had today, moaning a bit in complaint. Juko blinked a bit in confusion as he looked back at Sheppard.

"What kind of testing are you talking about?" The he asked a bit curiously.

"It's one of the Exam tests. If a student passes, they move on to Ra or Obelisk blue. If they fail though, they get held back one semester, and I should note you haven't even taken your written exam, have you?" Sheppard qeustioned, already knowing the answer. Zack simply chuckled a bit nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well saying I haven't "taken" it is such a strong word." Zack said sarcastically a bit despite the fact he still had a duel to do. After a few seconds Sheppard smiled again as he came up with an idea.

"Could I make a suggestion then?" Sheppard asked, catching both their attentions again.

The room was filled with people as far as the eye could see. There were practically every student from every dorm awaiting in the field examination stands. As Jaden looked around curiously, he gazed at the sight of how many people there were talking about. One thing he was particularly looking for though was his brother. Since he was called own to the office, he hadn't seem him for the last two hours. He was getting a bit worried about whether or not he acutally did get expelled. Then again, considering he said he didn't do anything, he decided to shurg it off, given the situation at hand. Syrus looked as he noticed Jaden's worreid expression before he spoke.

"What's wrong Jay?" He asked. Jaden snapped out of his look as he just chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, it's nothing Si, just looking around for Zack." Jaden replied, who looked away after to continue searching for him. He suddenly noticed though as the speakers came back on, hearing Chancellor Sheppard speaking.

"Student's, we have a special treat for you today. Today, you will witness a duel of two Synchro duelists, the winner getting the opponets best card if he wins!" Sheppard said proudly. Jaden just blinked in confusion, knowing he was suppose to be dueling Chazz, but if that was the case, who else would be taking Zack's card. Jaden blinked for a moment before his eyes widened, forgetting about something.

"Hey Si, what day is it today?" Jaden asked a bit worriedly.

"Uhhh I think the 24 of September, why?" Syrus replied.

"Oh no..." Jaden moaned, looking back down at the field as he saw two duelists coming out onto the field. On the right was Zack, but to Jaden's surprise, he didn't seem to be in the best of moods. On the other side, he saw a stranger with a large overcoat. The only thing that did catch his eye though was the medal of the stardust dragon on it, confirming his suspicion. "It's the duel tester!" Jaden yelled a bit. Chumly and Syrus looked back at Jaden a bit confused.

"Who's a duel tester Jaden?" Chumly asked.

"Ever since the tournament 3 years ago, duel testers have been testing the winner to see if they're still worthy of owning their duel monster cards. If they win, they usually get a rare card, but when it comes to someone like that, " Jaden paused, pointing to the medal the tester was wearing, "they take the entire deck!" Jaden exclaimed. Syrus and Chumly looked at him in shock and surprise at what he just said.

"They what?" They both yelled simultaneously. Meanwhile, a few seats and rows away from them, Alexis was also looking at Zack with a bit of worry. It isn't the first time she met a duel tester. Back when her brother was still around, he would duel every now and then, only losing about a few duels. But she also remembered all the bad rumors he told her about the testers with Stardust Dragon's medallions. She snapped out of her trance though as she heard Sindy talking next to her.

"Hello? Earth to Lexi? Are you in there?" Sindy asked, waving her hand in front of her face. Alexis shook her head as she looked back at Sindy the best she could with a slight smile.

"Oh, sorry what were you saying?" She asked.

"God Alexis, ever since you lost to him you've been talking and now staring at him constantly." Sindy teased with a smile.

"Maybe she has a crush on him." Mindy playfully suggested. Alexis' face blushed red a bit as she heard that.

"No I don't!" Alexis said, despite her rosy cheeks. They only continued to get rossier as the two girls laughed at her.

"Oh c'mon Lexi, we were only foolin." Sindy said, patting her back calmly. Alexis simply blushed a bit deeper at this, knowing whether or not it was true, she didn't really do much to help hide it considering how much she blushed and the fact she suddenly got all defensive. She simply forgot about it though as she continued to look back down at the dueling field.

"Now duelers remember, I want a good clean fight. And it's not about winning, it's only about the fun." Sheppard reminded them, although in this case he wish it was true. Never had he had to deal with some complete stranger coming to their island and telling them that they were going to steal their opponets dueling deck.

"Ready to lose, whimp?" Juko insulted, drawing five cards.

"Only one of us are gonna be losing Juko." Zack replied as he drew 5 cards.

"Lets duel!"

Zack: 4000

Juko: 4000

"I'll start off!" Zack stated as he drew his card. "First I'll summon Water Spirit in defense mode (400/1200) and put two card's facedown. That'll end my turn." Zack stated. Juko simply humphed as he drew his card. He looked back at the two facedowns the kid played, already knowing what to expect.

"According to his profile, his specialty comes in Special summoning monsters whether they be Synchro or nomals. And apparently, no one knows his weakness. Fortunately for me though, I've already got that piece figured out." Juko said to himself as he looked at his card, giving off a creepy smirk which already made Zack feel uneasy.

_This can't be good._ Zack thought to himself, knowing that whenever an opponet had a smile that creepy they were either A, Crowler, or B, had something up their sleeves. Juko only confirmed this as he looked back at Zack, still smirking.

"You know Zack, you really are predictable as I thought." Juko mentioned, causing Zack to look at him a bit confusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I see every tidbit of your strategy. First you had a trap played so if I attacked, it would destroy my monster. Second, if your monster was already destroyed, you would've simply used Call of the Haunted to revive it, am I right?" Juko asked with a smirk. Zack simply gulped a bit to himself as he remained silent for a few seconds, until Juko laughed a bit again. "I've read your profile. Your specialty is in Synchro monsters, and using effects from the graveyard." Juko stopped as he raised a finger. "See, normally that would not be a bad strategy or deck to revolve around. Very few cards revolve around using the graveyard. However, there's one fatal flaw in your plan all together." Juko exclaimed as he picked up two cards from his hands. "That only works if your monsters are IN the graveyard!" He yelled, before placing two cards on the field.

"First off I'll use the Spell Dimensional Fissure, and as long as it remains on the field, all monster cards go directly to the removed from play area!" Juko shouted causing Zack to gasp a little.

"What?" He stammered.

"Second, I use the other spell card, Soul absorbtion. Now, everytime a card IS removed from play, I gain 500 lifepoints, which will make trying to wipe out my life points rather difficult." Juko added. Zack, Jaden, and the rest of their friends simply stared in shock. It had only been one move so far, and already Juko had a foolproof strategy, not only on how Zack's plan works, but the exact cards to counter it as well.

"Now...this is bad." Zack commented to himself.

"And it only get's worse too Zack!" Juko yelled, causing Zack to look confused again.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it? It doesn't just make it so your monster cards get removed from play; any spell or trap card that involves discarding monster cards to the graveyard are also cancled out!" Zack's eyes widened at this.

"WHAT?" Zack yelled, already having a One for One spell ready to use soon.

"And trust me, things get a whole lot worse. Like when I play this for example! I summon D.D. Scout Plane, in Attack mode (800/1200)! And second, I'll use the spell card Stop Defense!" Juko shouted.

"You gotta be kidding..." Zack muttered. Juko simply laughed, already liking how this duel is going.

"Unfortuantely, I'm not kidding Zack!" Juko shouted, as if reading his lips. "And unfotunately, my monsters more powerful than yours! Scout Plane, do us all a favor and prove it." Juko commanded. The Scout Plane's eye started to twist around and around crazily before a beam shot out, blasting away Zack's monster.

Zack: 3600

Juko: 4500

"And don't forget the little bonus I get from Soul Absorbtion!" Juko added as a greenish spirit entered his body, giving him more lifepoints. Zack simply grunted again. _This is bad. None of my monsters can do anything as long as the graveyard is out of use. And even if I synchro summoned a monster, he would gain 500 life points for each one I used to summon it!_ Zack shouted in his head, looking back at the cards in his hand. Although some were good, alot of them were unhelpful at this point.

"Awww don't feel sad little boy. Well no worries, because now I'll just play one card face down. After this I promise to leave nice and quiet like while tossing your cards out in the middle of the ocean!" Juko screamed maniacally. Zack simply grunted at the statement. _There's no way in hell I would give you these cards._ Zack yelled again to himself as he drew his next card.

"If you think getting my cards will be easy, think again!" Zack yelled.

"Huh?" Juko qeustioned to the currently losing player.

"First I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode (1200/400)! And because I successfully summoned a monster, I can special summon a level four or lower warrior type monster from my hand! So say hello to strongest Synchron, Tune Warrior! (1600/200)!" Zack yelled as his monster appeared on his side of the field. "And despite giving you 1000 lifepoints, it'll be worth! I synchro summon using both Tune Warrior and Marauding Captain! Synchronize and form Lightning warrior (2400/1200)! Now, turn his Scout Plane into scrap heap!" Zack commanded. Electrical Sparks gleamed off of the lightning warrior as he charged straight towards the creature, slashing and electrifying it with it's electrical sword, all at the same time, and causing it to expload.

Zack: 3600

Juko: 3900

"That's not all, you also take 300 damage for each card in your hand!" Zack shouted, raising his fist in triumph. Juko simply sneared again before shouting in pain from the electrical shocks that just went through his body.

Zack: 3600

Juko: 3000

"And I'll end things off by placing one card face down." Zack said. Juko simply sneered.

"You really think it matters if you destroy that monster?" Juko stammered.

"Uhh acutally yeah I kinda did." Zack replied.

"Oh Zack Zack Zack, don't you even know what D.D. stands for?" Juko asked.

"Not even sure I do wanna know..." Zack replied a bit creeped out.

"It stands for Different Dimension you nuthead!" Juko shouted drawing his card. "And their specialty involves the removed from playing field! Like this!" Everyone watched in surprise as a portal suddenly appeared in the air, with Scout Plane descending down to the ground. Everyone was shocked and surprised at it's sudden appearance.

"No way! Can he really do that Jaden?" Syrus asked, a little bit freaked out.

"How should I know, I didn't even know cards like that existed." Jaden replied truthfully.

"Hate to say it Jay, but something tells me your brothers in for a few more surprises." Chumly a bit truthful and worriedly.

"And now I sacrifice my creature to summon Caius the Shadow Monarch (2400/1000)! And when he's summoned, I can automatically destroy one card on your side of the field! Like your Lightning Warrior!"

"No!" Zack yelled in shock. Both players watched as Caius created a gigantic black hole which began to suck everything in. As hard as it tried, Lightining Warrior lost footing as it was helplessly sucked into the blackhole which vanished shortly after.

"And that's another 500 lifepoints for me."

Zack: 3600

Juko: 4900

"Give yourself credit kid, you acutally had good cards. Now I'll give myself some credit by destroying you this turn! First by playing the trap card D.D. Dynamite, which deals 300 damage to you x the number of cards you have removed from play, leaving a grand total of 1200!" Juko stated. Zack flinched as he saw four sticks of dynamite surround him, then had his eyes widen as they saw they were about to go off. A giant boom roared through the room as the explosion went off next to Zack's legs. Everyone gasped in surprised, cept for a certain Crowler who was excited at the sight. As the smoke cleared, Zack collapsed to his knees as his lifepoints also dropped.

Zack: 2400

Juko: 4900

"Hahaha! Been nice known ya kid! Sayonara!" Juko yelled as Caius created a dark energy ball, which suddenly shot straight towards Zack.

"Zack!" Jaden and Alexis screamed. Sindy and Mindy looked at Alexis for a minute surprsied at her concern. By the time Alexis realized it, she immediately blushed as she sat back down with her head hanging low. Zack suddenly snapped his eyes opened as he quickly activated his trap card.

"I activate the trap card, Magic Cynlinder! So now..." Zack began. As the crowd watched, they saw Caius' shadowbolt go straight through one Cynlinder and out the other, "your attack goes striaght back towards you!" Juko simply screeched again before being blown by his own Monster's attack. He let out a puff of smoke as he collapsed to the ground.

"...Ow..." He cried out as he ended his turn.

Zack: 2400

Juko: 2500

Everyone watched as Zack drew his card before he paused. Everyone was wondering what was going on his mind. He couldn't tell if Zack was worried or was thinking of an idea. Right now, he was at the point where even Jaden couldn't think of what to do. He's seen nearly every card in his deck, and right now, he'd be amazed if he could even get out of this predicament. Yet, even as nearly everything seemed lost, to everyone's surprise, Zack chuckled. He chuckled quietly at first which eventually roared into full blown laughter. Juko blinked confused at the kids expression.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you ready to give up?" Juko yelled, angry that Zack didn't seem to be taking the situation seriously.

"First off, I never give up no matter how bad a duel is. Secondly, you probably would've won this duel if you didn't make one mistake to begin with." Zack warned, giving him the thumbs down.

"And pray tell was that?"

"You messed with a good friend of mine. Now I'm gonna win it all. Reveal face down!" Zack yelled as the trap card revealed itself. Juko screamed in terror at the sight of it.

"No! Not-"

"Oh yes! I activate Return from the Different Dimension!" Zack yelled as suddenly a giant vortex formed from above them. "By simply paying half my lifepoints, I can special summon all removed from play cards onto the field this turn!" Zack stated as Water Spirit, Marauding Captain, Tune Warrior, and even Lightning Warrior appeared onto the field! "I told you from the beginning you would lose. You know why? Because when you mess with my friends, you make it personal!" Juko suddenly blinked as he suddenly remembered the paper.

_Strength: Dueling Using Synchros , His friends _

"No, that's what it meant?" Juko stammered to himself.

" And to make it even, I summon Speed Warrior, which, on the turn it's summoned, gets double it's attack power! (1800/400) Ready fellas? Let's show him what real teamwork is." Zack yelled as he punched with his fist straight towards Juko. Juko watched in terror as he saw Lightning warrior heading striaght for the Monarch, clashing into Caius' shadow bolt and destroying both of them at once.

Zack: 2400

Juko: 3500

"No no no you can't!" Juko shouted. His pleads went unheard of though as he was assulted by every single monster Zack owned. He first felt his gut being jabbed by the heel of Speed Warrior's skates, then he felt the slashing of Marauding Catpains swords, and finally, he felt the electric sparkles of Tune Warrior's static fists, all of which caused him to cry out each worse than last. When it was finally over, Juko collapsed as he lost consious.

"And that's games." Zack said, pose 'n all.

Zack: 2400

Juko:0

The crowd erupted in a roar of cheering as Zack had finished his match. Once again, no matter how far back he may have seemed, he still pulled out till the very end, and finished it in a spectacular display. Two duelists who were mostly cheering were Alexis and Jaden, who at the time were most excited. Mindy and Sindy would've commented again about it, but considering they were cheering as well, they didn't really wanna ruin the moment. Crowler stood there with a gaping mouth in surprise and shock at the sight as Sheppard simply laughed.

"No matter how far below he goes, he always rises to the top!" Sheppard complimented, before turning on the speakers. "Well done! Most excellent display! Through never giving up and believing in not only yourself but your friends, you've even overcomed your own weakness. Therefore, pack your bags Zack, your being promoted to the Ra's!" Bastion simply grinned a bit at the sight. _Truely amazing. He knows his own weaknesses, and still has a back up plan...I wonder if he does have a weakness. Perhaps I should investigate._ Bastion thought to himself as he left the area.

"So your not going?" Jaden asked Zack as the two walked back to the Slifer dorm.

"Hey, you aren't, so why should I? Besides, even if you were I wouldn't. I just like that ocean view way to much." Zack said, walking casual with his arms behind his head like usual, before looking back at Jaden. "I still can't believe Ms. Dorothy gave you that rare card! It really pulled you through for Chazz's duel."

"Heh, yeah. To be honest, without it I don't know if I would've lost or not. By the way, did you get the cards back from Juko?" Jaden asked. Zack smiled as he nodded.

"Yup, every single one plus the one I automatically won in the duel." Zack said presenting his card.

"Wow!" Jaden starred in awe at the sight of the beautiful card. "Black Rose Dragon?" Jaden questioned.

"Uh huh. And because I beat an S ranked tester, my dueling status increased to 8/10! If I hit 10, i'll be considered a professional and will no longer have to take these stupid monthly tests." Zack added before looking at the card. "By the way, is it me or is Crowler out to get us lately?" Zack asked raising an eyebrow. Jaden simply shurgged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Although at the time, I just feel bad for Crowler." Jaden said, feeling somewhat guilty. Zack looked at him curiously.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Eh he let it slip that he gave Chazz all the new rare cards. He got stuck with Garbage duty by the docks."

_

At the same time, Crowler was cursing the Yukis' name over and over again. Every single attempt he's played, every single plan he's come up with have been foiled over and over not just by Zack, but by Jaden Yuki as well! If he didn't win that duel, I never would've let it slip out! Grrrr, just thinking about it makes me-! Crowler stopped as he saw he just stabbed something with his garbage stick. He eyed it strangely as he saw part of it was a photo of Zack.

"Now whatever could this be?" Crowler asked himself as he picked up the paper and read it, despite the facct there was a hole through the middle. He continued reading downwards and downwards until he stopped at a certain spot.

"Fears: Darkness..." Crowler read aloud, before an idea crossed his mind. "I think it's time I aquire professional help..." Crowler muttered before screeching out loudly as he laughed like a mad man, having the perfect trap planned for Jaden and Zack's _**Downfall**_...

Me: Phewfta, another tough day!

Alexis: Wow! Two long chapters in the same week!

**Jaden: not to mention in a row! you've been kicking it out haven't ya?**

**Me: Haha, yeah well...oh by the way who has the most life insurance between you and Zack.**

**Jaden: I guess Zack wo- wait why?**

**Me: Oh no reason...MUAHAHAHAHA*ack* *cough* wheeze...Sorry allergies...Anyway, 2-3 RATE AND REVIEWS!**


	6. Zack's Downfall

**Me; MUAHAHAHA! It's time for the EEEVIIIL episode!**

**Zack: Hey whats this buot Jaden asking me how much life insurance i have?**

**ME: All in...EVIIIL TIME!**

**Zack: *whack***

**Me: Owww...**

**Zack: Please enjoy the FF**

Episode 6: Zack's Downfall

Over at the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden, Zack, Syrus, and Chumley were sitting around a table in the mess hall telling stories. They had a single candle lit in the middle of the table and a deck of cards there for taking turns telling ghost stories, and currently it was Syrus' turn to tell a ghost story.

"Underneath the full moon, I see a path to a cavern that looks abandoned, I follow it to the back of the cavern, where I see a mysterious lake. Naturally I go to look in and at the bottom of the lake I see a rare and powerful card, so naturally I reach in to grab it, but when I go to grab it an arm shoot and pulls me in. Aaaaaah! Help me! Not the water, anything but the water!" Syrus yelled waving his arms frantically as if he were really drowning.

"Water's not scary." Jaden said unfazed.

"Uhh? Dirty swamp water? Oh your right only a chump would be scared of that." Syrus sighed.

However Chumley was scared out of his mind as he was hugging the wall in fright.

"Oh well, nice try Syrus." Zack said also unfazed by Syrus' story. "My turn!" Zack deemed as he picked up his card. "Oohhh Woodborg Inpachi, Level 5!" Zack said somewhat excitedly as he put the card to the side, then starred up to the cieling. "Hmmm lets see...I don't have exactly a story, but I do remember something from when me and Jaden were little kids-" Jaden told Zack to stop with his hands.

"Zack, please tell me your not going to do the story about the nightmare again? I already told you it was just a dream we both had." Jaden said, not wanting to hear the story for the hundredth time by now.

"Oh relax I wasn't going to." Zack replied. Jaden looked at him unsuringly.

"Then what story did you have in mind?" Jaden asked a bit curious.

"Umm..." Zack hmmed as he put his finger to his chin as he looked up. He was silent for a few seconds before turning to the group. "A few years ago when Jaden and I were little, we had this horrible monster in our room!" Jaden slammed his head to the table as he moaned irritably. Syrus and Chumly looked at Zack curiously.

"What kind of monster?" Syrus asked.

"It was a boogie-woman!" Zack yelped. Syrus and Chumly felt their sweat drop at what they just heard.

"Did he just say Burger woman?" Chumly asked.

"Not burger, boogie! As in the boogie man except a woman." Zack stated.

"Was it scary?" Syrus asked.

"Oh you have no idea. She had these huge, sharp, claws, these vicious looking eyes including a third one in the middle of her forehead, wings of a terrifying bat, a dragon's tale..." Zack continued. As he described more and more, he described it in detail which sounded creepier and creepier than the last detail, causing Chumly and Syrus to shake in fear more and more until Zack got to the Dragon's tale. They both screamed loudly at once, causing Zack to fall back in fright.

"NEXT STORY!" They both demanded. Jaden just laughed at the sight of two of his friends getting scared and his brother falling backwards.

"Wow, didn't think they'd get scared that fast." Jaden commented.

"Yeah, but unlike theirs, mine is true!" Zack commented, sitting back in his chair. "And the weird thing is, everytime I'm in complete darkness, I can almost hear the howling again..."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Hey can I join in on the fright fest." Professor Banner said loudly near the four Slifer students and startling the four students.

Chumley ran to the wall trying to phase through the wall in order to hide, he had also knocked over a table in the process, Syrus fell out of his chair, Zack screeched as he fell backwards, and Jaden remained seated despite keeping his shocked expression.

"You just did!" Jaden said in a slightly scared tone.

"Yeah, you almost gave us a heart attacks." Zack said as he sat back down in his seat. Syrus and Chumley settled back into their seats.

"Since you're here, would you like to try?" Syrus asked. "You draw card and the higher its level the scarier it has to be."

"That sounds simple enough." Professor Banner said. The card he drew was Mythic Dragon.

"Whoa that's a level twelve monster." Jaden said.

"Good that means were in for a good scary story." Zack said excited.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Syrus said nervously.

"Oh, what's wrong don't you wanna hear about the Abandoned Dorm?" Professor Banner asked teasingly.

"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden and Zack asked curiously in unison.

"Yes, no one talks about it now, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest, it was shut down after several students mysteriously disappeared." Professor Banner explained.

"What happened to them?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow.

Well that's the mystery no one knows, but there are rumors that it had something to do with Shadow Games." Professor Banner said.

"Thanks! You can stop now!" Chumley yelled obviously sounding very frightened, and earning surprised looks from everyone in the room.

Professor Banner continued speaking, "You see kids, Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items."

"Millennium Items right?" Jaden asked. "I heard about it, but its not true."

"I'd have to disagree on that." Zack commented, looking back at Jaden. "I heard rumors that even Yugi Moto had a millenium item. Although...weird thing is he doesn't wear it nowadays...wonder what happened?" Zack qeustioned, rubbing his chin. "Either way though, they say people actually summoned real live monsters in the ancient times."

"Correct, that is the power of the Shadow Games and the Millennium Items, but most people don't believe in them nowadays, though I believe that most stories have to come from somewhere." Professor Banner explained further then suddenly Pharaoh yawned.

"And that's my cue to leave and to get back to my room. Goodnight children." Professor Banner said exiting the mess hall.

"Goodnight Professor." The four Slifers said.

"You know there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once." Syrus said.

"Aww Sweet, then you can lead the way for us tomorrow night." Jaden said.

"What?" Syrus said surprised.

"Whaddaya mean us?" Chumley voiced.

"For once I'm with them Jaden." Zack protested. "There's no way I'm going out this late at night."

"Ahh c'mon Zack, you can bring a flashlight of you want." Jaden suggested. Zack looked away as if he was thinking on it before nodding.

"Fine, but at least do it tomorrow? I still gotta finish up homework for tomorrow." Zack mentioned. Jaden simply nodded as he raised his fist to his face.

"It's settled then. First thing tomorrow, we're going to the abandoned dorm!" Jaden said as the rest nodded in agreement (although with Syrus and Chumly shaking so much it was hard to tell).

Outside the Slifer Red Dorm, Dr. Crowler was listening to the four Slifer students conversation. "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for." Dr. Crowler said excitedly. "I think its think for the Shadow Games to make a comeback, Millennium Items and all."

**Chilling out with thecrew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, were never working too hard  
Were back at class, they never tought this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well will work together!  
Right Now! Lets Go!  
Yugioh Gx! Generation X!  
Game On!  
Getcha game on!  
comeon now, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Well make the grade and win the fight!  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh Gx...  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Come on now, you better play your cards right  
Come on and getcha game on! **

Dr. Crowler then walked away plotting how to bring the Shadow Games back 'I think I know the perfect person to do it.' Dr. Crowler thought smirking.

Over in Domino City in a remote dark alley a duel was just ending. There were two participants one participant was a bald-headed man wearing black sunglasses, black shirt, along with tattered brown army pants, the other participant wore a full-length black trench coat, with a matching black hat, a strange gray mask, a pendent like an upside-down pyramid with an evil-looking eye in the middle of it, and he wore a duel-disk sort of similar in style to Dr. Crowler, the only differences were that the graveyard slot was attached to the disk and the disk was on his wrist.

"Okay, okay you won! Please, just take whatever you want and go." The bald man pleaded.

The black-dressed man held up the upside-down pyramid and said, "What I want is your soul!"

"No! Please show some mercy!" The bald man pleaded in vain.

"Mercy? What is that?" The black-dressed man said cruelly as the pyramid glowed much brighter causing the bald-headed man to collapse.

"Rest in peace in the Shadow Realm." The black-dressed man said, when his cell-phone rang.

-Speak.- He ordered as he listened intently. -Duel Academy? Tomorrow night? I'll be there.-" He said as he hung up the phone. Crowler gleamed in delight at the thought. Tomorrow begin's operation downfall!"

The next morning Jaden, Zack, and Syrus were in Professor Banner's class. Jaden and Syrus were leaning against each other asleep, Zack had drawn pupils over his eyelids so even as they were closed, they still made it somewhat look like he was awake. Meanwhile through a small opening in the classroom doors Dr. Crowler was looking on the three Slifers. 'Sleeping through another class you'll get a make up lesson soon enough a lesson on the Shadow Games.' Dr. Crowler thought smirking. Later that night Dr. Crowler was standing at the lighthouse pier waiting for someone. Soon a man in a long black trench coat appeared with a fog encircling him.

"So you're the one they call the Shadow Duelist." Dr. Crowler said.

"My opponents call me many things, most of which are hard to discern through their shrieks of sheer terror. But enough small talk, what's the job?" The Shadow Duelist said.

"I want you to frighten a couple of students so badly that they leave this academy and never comeback." Dr. Crowler explained. "Up to the challenge?"

"Of course, I never my back to a challenge." The Shadow Duelist said. "Now who are these students?"

Dr. Crowler handed him a manila envelope.

"In there are the names, pictures, and location of where they will be." The Shadow Duelist opened the envelope, and looked at the location information, then looked at his 'targets' pictures before putting the contents back into the envelope. "Now then, one last thing which name should I make the check out to?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Just make it out to Titan, its time to take my leave pleasure doing business with you." The Shadow Duelist said as he slid away into the foggy background.

"You know you could think of it as being lost or you could think of it as finding a few places it isn't." Jaden said.

"Way to put a positive outlook on being lost." Zack said jokingly, looking around the dark forest, swinging his flashlight around.

"I do what I can to have a positive outlook on the situation." Jaden replied.

"Well it could be worse, you know." Chumley said. "Well for Syrus anyway, because we could be near dirty swamp water."

Syrus turned to glare at Chumley before saying, "Chumley you're the one who wouldn't take a bath last night, because you were afraid of the water."

"Well maybe if Syrus cleaned it once in awhile, then maybe it wouldn't look so swampy." Chumley said defensively.

"Well maybe if you grew up and started taking showers." Syrus retorted. The group continued to walk in silence for a few minutes until they arrived in front of an old abandoned dorm.

"Hey guys check this out." Jaden said aiming his flashlight at a rose on the ground in front of the gate.

Syrus tugged on Jaden's sleeve and said. "Check what's behind it, it's the old dorm."

"Wow...make's our dorm look like a 5 star hotel." Zack said, noticing the run downed building.

"Dude, let's get out of here! There might be ghosts around." Chumly said, scared at the thought of getting any closer.

"Just relax Chumley ghost can't hurt us, besides there's no one else out here but us." Zack said trying to reassure Chumley, the sound of a twig snapping caught the four Slifer's attention. Zack's eyes widened as he dropped to his knees and covered his head. "We're all gonna die!" He screeched. Jaden felt his sweatdrop before swinging his flashlight in the direction of the broken twig, surprising every, to see Alexis standing there.

"Oh, hi Alexis." Jaden greeted. Zack quickly regained his composure as he got back to his feet, not wanting to embarass himself in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Syrus asked.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you guys the very same thing." She replied.

"We heard about the abandoned dorm and wanted to check it out." Jaden explained.

"Yeah, see if the rumors are true ya know?" Zack added.

"Well that's not very intelligent. Don't you know that kids have a way of disapearing around here?" Alexis commented as she looked back towards the dorm.

"Aww c'mon that's just some urban myth." Jaden said calmly.

"No it's not. Believe me, I know. Why else would the academy make this place completely forbiddon?" Alexis asked, trying to raise a point. "If they catch you here, then they'll expell you guys."

"Ha sure. If that's the case then why are you here?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow. He suddenly regretted it as he saw fire in Alexis' eyes.

"I have my reasons that's why!" She yelled, causing Zack to jump back in fear a bit.

"Woah Alexis, no need to snap. He was just asking." Jaden said, trying to calm her down from whatever Zack did to upset her. "We just came here to look around, but, hey, we'll stay outta your way, don't worry about it." Jaden added. Alexis sighed a bit as she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply before she calmed down.

"Look it's just that-" Alexis paused as she walked back a few feet, not really wanting to finish that sentence. "-one of the kids that disapeared here, was my brother." All the Slifers eyes widen in surprise as they gasped a bit, surprising Zack even more as he looked back at the dorm. _So that's what she meant when he disappeared._ Zack thought to himself.

"If Alexis' brother disapeared, then the rumors aren't just rumors!" Syrus exclaimed as the four slifers looked back towards the dorm. "I say we go back Jaden!" Syrus said a bit worriedly.

"Yeah, well, I say we go in!" Jaden decided as him, Chumly, and Zack began walking. "See ya in a few Syrus."

"Don't disapear on us." Zack added as he waved goodbye. The two of them laughed as they went in. Syrus shook in fear a bit as he looked all around him, murmering in fear as he tried to make a decision.

"D-Disapear? Ohhhh wait up!" Syrus said displeasure. At the same time, Alexis was watching from a nearby tree, watching as the four went inside without any sort of worry. Alexis just sighed to herself as he turned around. _I hope the guys know what they're doing._ Alexis thought to herself, somewhat worriedly. Before she could walk though, she gasped in fright as some strange giant man appeared in front of her, letting out a high piercing screech of fear as she suddenly lost concious.

Meanwhile inside the abandoned dorm, Syrus, Zack, Jaden, and Chumly all looked around with their flashlights as they observed the main entrance room of the dorm. Aside from Syrus and Chumly, the other two slifers looked in awe as they observed the room, being facinated with the strange and cool looking milennium writings on it.

"You know, with a little bit of paint, some cardboard boxes, and a throw rug, and we could so totally move in here!" Jaden commented.

"What? Are you kidding?" Syrus asked, hoping he was.

"Yeah Jaden, we need electricity too, otherwise we won't television in here either." Zack said, still looking around the room. Syrus just moaned again, not really meaning that when he complained.

"You guys, I'm serious! This place is even worse than the slifer dorms. Just look at all the stuff on the walls." Syrus stated as he flashed his flashlight over to a side.

"Do you think it has something to do with the shadow games?" Chumly exclaimed in fear.

"You guys, don't get so close to the walls! Are you nuts?"

"Hey, this shows the seven millenium items." Zack commented, pointing to each one with the flashlight as he observed each one.

"Cool...huh?" Jaden mentioned as he moved his flashlight over to a picture on the wall. "And there's shows someone I've never seen before. Suddenly, all slifers jumped in fear as they heard another terrifying screech shake throughout the entire dorm, all of them gasping in surprise as they knew who it was from.

"That sounded like Alexis!" Syrus stated.

"Let's go!" Jaden commanded as he lead the way, trying to find the source of the screaming. They ran as fast as they could, their footsteps being the only thing they could hear within the hallowed hallways, panting a bit as they were getting exhausted with each second running. The suddenly came to a room that had giant blankets all over used funiture. As the slifers shined their flashlights around, Zack noticed something gleaming on the floor.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Zack asked, pointing to the ground before he ran to it and picked it up. It was one of Alexis' Ice Barrier cards. "Do you think she's around here?"

"Well theres only one way she could've gone." Chumly said as he pointed to a secret hallways covered with rock-covered walls. The group took no hesitation to follow the trail it lead down towards.

"Heh heh heh heh heh..." a voice chuckled. The slifers finally reached a room it lead to, seeing Alexis in some demonic looking coffin, tied by her wrists and ankles.

"Alexis!" Zack and Jaden shouted worriedly. They suddenly blinked as they heard the same mysterious voice chuckling again.

"She can't hear you..." The voice commented. "She's locked away, far in the shadow realm."

"Who's there?" Jaden qeustioned as he shined his flashlight ahead of him. To everyones surprise and disbelief, they saw a giant sized man step out of the fog, making his appearance known to the entire group. Whoever this guy was, there were two easy descriptions about him; one, he was very tall, and two, he did NOT look friendly.

"Your worst nightmare come to true." The stranger said before raising his head.

"Oh give us a break." Zack commented, not really impressed. The stranger simply chuckled again.

"Then let me prove it to you; in a shadow game." The stranger said with a grin. Zack and Jaden simply grunted a bit as they both took put their duel disks on.

"Fine then, let's make this quick." Zack commented, wanting to try to save Alexis as soon as possible. The stranger simply smirked as he looked at Zack.

"Unfortunately for you, your brother is the only one I'm to focus on at this time. So why don't you take your leave for awhile?" The stranger suggested as he suddenly pressed a button near the ground with his foot. Zack suddenly yelped before he began screaming, feeling the floor give way out from under him and beginning to fall into the seemingly never-ending dark hole. Jaden's eyes just widened in surprise as he tried to reach for his brother's hand, with little results for it.

"Now Zack, we will duel, then I will take care of your brother!" The stranger stated. Jaden looked at him questionably.

"I'm not Zack, I'm Jaden!" Jaden yelled. The stranger went silent for a moment before feeling a sweat drop.

"Wait you mean...your not Zack Yuki...?" _Aww crap I trapped the wrong person!_ He yelled in his mind.

"Zaaaack!" Jaden shouted as his brother fell. After a few seconds of screaming, he heard the sound of soemthing crashing to the ground.

"Aaaaaghh!" Zack screamed in agony, feeling like his entire leg suddenly shattered, grasping it in pain.

"Zack! Are you alright?" Jaden shouted worriedly.

"Say something!" Syrus yelled.

"Are you ok?" Chumly added.

"What part of me screaming in pain sounded like I'm alright. No I'm not alright." Zack said, grunting some more as he held onto his leg. By the sound of his voice, he was choked up as he tried to hold back the tears from the immense pain he was feeling in his leg. It felt like it was shifted into two places at once. Zack's voice also sounded like it was ten to twenty feet under him.

"Hold on, I'll come get you!" Jaden said, who was about to run back before he heard the masked stranger shouting.

"Hold it!" He commanded. "If you leave now you forefit the girl's life. I would make your choice wisely." The stranger warned in a death-threatening way. Jaden just grunted, knowing that he had to help his brother, but if he didn't help Alexis she would be in serious trouble then. Jaden blinked as he heard shouting from the hole again.

"Jaden!" Zack shouted, getting his attention. "I'll be fine for now. Just hurry up and save Alexis, ok?" Zack stated, not wanting to put Alexis' life on the line anymore than Jaden did. Jaden grunted for a few seconds, still trying to make up his mind, before nodding.

"Ok got it! Don't worry Zack, once I'm done here, I'll come get you!" Jaden yelled back. The stranger simply chuckled as he took his foot off the button on the floor, with the hole cieling up once again. Before he did though, the last thing Zack heard was " I promise!" before being silenced by the thick concrete hole.

Zack just smiled a bit at that before his emotion changed back to fear. As he looked all around him, all he could see was a dark empty room. The dark was so thick, he could barely see his own hand in front of his face even! He whimpered a bit more as he felt a tear rolling down his cheek, feeling his leg's condition getting worse and worse by the second. What's more, the only thing making the situation worse was the fact that the flashlight Zack had shattered as it hit the ground, which he could easily tell because he could feel a piece of the shattered plastic and glass stuck underneath his leg. Simply touching it caused him to yelp out in terror.

Even without the pain, the only thing making the situation worse was the immense darkness surrounding him. He could feel the chills of the room creeping all around him, slowly and coldly touching all across his skin. He knew he had to at least try to get out of there, but with a broken leg, not to mention stabbed one, he couldn't even get his leg off the ground. _Somebody...please...help me..._He screamed in his head.

"Midimiii!" a voice suddenly said. Zack opened his eyes as he heard the strange voice, looking around the room trying to figure out where or what the noise came from.

"H-Hello?" Zack asked hesitantly. Zack's eyes suddenly widened in surprise as he saw his deck glowing. "What the-" Before Zack could finish his sentence, he saw a small strange creature with a yellowish glow around it popped out of his deck, causing him to yelp first in shock, then in pain from moving his leg again. The strange creature had a robot looking body, a yellow scarf around its neck, a strange looking frying pan atop his head, which concealed most of it's face, with the exception of it's glowing green eyes. It took Zack a few seconds to try to remember where he saw the creature from before, then realized it was his Tuningware creature.

"W-What are you?" Zack questioned, as the creature floated across it's head, looking at Zack from different angels. Zack looked as it moved all around it's head, getting a bit dizzy as it wouldn't stop spinning, then shook his head as he told, "stop!" The creature did as it was told, simply floating in the spot. Zack looked at it still confused, before suddenly realizing that a small area around it was lit up as well. Zack just blinked in surprise before looking back at the creature, which simply shooked his head back and forth in a carefree manner. "Err...well...whoever you are...Do yo know a way out of here?" Zack asked, tilting his head in a qeustioning manner.

"Midu." The creature replied, floating past Zack. As he looked, he grew surprised as the area continued to light up where the Tuningware moved, then noticed the monster stopping at a doorway. Zack smiled before grunting a bit, trying to put just a slight bit of pressure on his leg, which ended in failure as he let out another scream in pain again, and another for when he collapsed to side. He simply grunted to himself irritated as he began simply crawling his way over to the door, pulling himself with his arms without trying to move his legs at all.

"At least it beats standing here and waiting for Jaden all day." Zack commented to himself as he continued to pull himself towards the door. Despite not standing on it, he still winced a bit as he could still feel his leg being sore from simply dragging it, though it was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he was acutally standing on top of it. As much as he enjoyed his little "rejoycing" moment, when he pushed his hand on a tile above him, he flinched as the tile sunk in, as if he clicked on something. The vast rumbling around the room didn't really help disprove it.

"Why can't things ever go right for me..." Zack asked before he looked behind him. He grew surprsied as he saw a giant sized black sphere growing as began to engulf the entire room, starting to suck things in as it got closer. Zack screamed a bit in terror again as he tried pulling himself closer and closer to the doorway. Before he could make it though, it was too late as the giant sphere already started pulling him in. The Tuningware which saw this predicament gave off a screech as well before flying right into the portal after him. Surprisingly as well, the dome stopped growing as soon as Zack entered, but didn't disappear.

Zack winced a bit as he regained conciousness. As he opened his eyes, he blinked confused, unable to tell if his eyes were even closed. As of now, he saw nothing but complete darkenss all around him. Unfortunately for him, the pain in his leg wasn't part of his dream as he still winced when he got up. As he looked around, he could see absolutely nothing again, with the exception of the glowing Tuningware that floated around him once he awoke.

"Where am I?" He muttered. He suddenly held himself back as he felt a strong gust of wind being blown from all directs a few yards away from him, forming strange blobish creatuers that suddenly fell apart and creapt over to Zack. Zack moaned in fear again, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything to get away from them with the condition of his leg. But to his surprise, the strange creatures backed off as Tuningware sweapt across the area, scaring the creatures and giving off a threatening-sounding humming noise as he did.

"Thanks Tuning." Zack said, glad at least something was going right at least. The two of them suddenly looked ahead though as they saw a strange shadowy figure ahead of them, and literally in Shadow. It was in the shape of a man, possibly around Zack's hieght and age, but was completely black from his skin, hair, even clothing! The only noticeable color that came from him were it's golden colored eyes that starred at Zack menacingly. Zack simply gulped a bit before he heard the globbish creatures getting more anxious, even as the Tuningware held them back.

"Who...Who are you?" Zack asked.

"..." There was no reply from the stranger. The wind began to blow again as the strange man raised it's fist into the air, collectiong more shadows around it. To Zack's surprise, the shape took the form of a duel disk before acutally becoming one! And inside the deck space were a bunch of Duelmonster Cards.

"You gotta be kidding me." Zack muttered, having a clue what this thing wanted.

_Free us..._

Zack suddenly blinked as he looked around the room, hearing another strange voice. This time though, it sounded like it came from everywhere, so to tell where it was coming from was a bit hard.

_Release us..._

Zack gulped a bit as he knew whatever was speaking was acutally speaking directly into his mind, which was not the best place he wanted to hear voices from.

_Save us..._

"Duel!" The strange figure suddenly shouted. Before Zack could even protest, his duel disk activated automatically, already setting his life points to 4000.

"Aww give me a break!"

Zack: 4000

?: 4000

The strange figure drew a card, seeming to decide it would go first before giving anyone else the chance of choosing, much less deciding to go. Zack looked as it placed two cards on the field, then summoned Double Coston to the field in attack mode (1700/1650). The strange figure made a weird moaning sound, something that closely resembled something like a demon. Zack had assumed that it had ended it's turn as he drew. _I don't know what's going on, but I gotta get out of here, and fast!_

"I summon speed warrior in attack mode! And when he's summoned, his effect doubles his attack points on his first turn! Speed warrior, show it to em!" Zack cheered as the speed warrior skated straight towards it's target, shatering it to pieces with it's quick, speedy legs.

Zack: 4000

?: 3900

"Booya, how do ya like-" Zack suddenly flinched as the strange being activated a trap card, one that was all too familiar to Zack; Call of the haunted. To his disopointment, the Double Coston returned from the darkness, and did not look pleased in the least. "So much for hoorah..." Zack muttered before looking at his cards. "I place three cards face down. And I'll end my turn.

_Free us..._

Zack nearly jumped again as he heard the voice for the second time. He was starting to get more nervous as well when he saw the strange globbish creatures growling again. He looked back as he saw the strange being draw another card.

"...Sacrifice..." The being said. Zack flinched at the sound of the being's voice. It sounded like a mix of messed up demons all speaking at once. He watched as the double coston was tributed, being replaced with a giagantic, black covered dragon, whose eyes burned red in anger and rage. "Summon...Diabolos...King of the Abyss..." The Being said, stating the creatures name (2800/1000).

"Hey, that's not fair! That monster's level 7!" Zack complained.

"Foolish...mortal...Double Coston's effect...treated as...two sacrifices...for darkness..." The being explained, before it pointed towards Zack's creature. "Attack." It said bluntly. The creature gave off a terrifying rage as a dark aura formed around it, though it was hard to tell considering there was darkness everywhere. In one large blast, the dragon unleashed it's might power upon the helpless Speed Warrior, who could do nothing except block himself with his arms, as he was obliterated.

Zack: 2100

?: 3900

"Activate...other face down..." The creatured revealed the other facedown card, which just made things a whole lot worse. "Ring Of...Destruction!" The Being said, though with more terror in it's voice as it stated the last word. Zack's eyes widened, knowing full well of what that card did, seeing it played before at the exams.

"Oh no!" Zack shouted worriedly.

_Release us..._

"Shut up!" Zack shouted around him. The mighty dragon gave off a terrifying roar before the ring exploded, the explosion blowing dust and wind across everywhere, as well as blowing away all the creatures that were near Zack.

"Duel...Over..."

Zack: 700

?" 2500

"Hmm...?" The being questioned, seeing how Zack was still in the game. He then saw a green magic card Zack had activated before the Ring of Destruction could finish. "Half...Shut...?" The being said curious.

"Oh yeah..." Zack said, who was out of breath from the close call he just had. "I play it right before your ring of destruction could finish the job, and cut your dragon's power in half." Zack explained. The being simply tilted his head in curiosity before raising it agian. "Interesting...but pointless...One card...face...down..."

_Save us..._

Zack chose not to make a deal out of the strange voices he was hearing. Whatever it was, clearly had something to do their current duel, but considering the Ring of Destruction blew away those blobish creatures, that limited the number of sources the sound could be coming from. He simply regained his focus as he drew his next card.

"I reveal my face down; Jar of greed, which lets me draw an additional card this turn." Zack explained as he drew. _Perfect!_ I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode, and thanks to his affect, I'll Junk Synchron in attack mode! (1300/500). Now Go, Marading Captain, strike him first!" Zack commanded. The Captain gave a grunt as it charged straight for him, ready to attack. Before it could though, the being activated a card of his own.

"Activate...Scapegoat..." Zack suddenly blinked surprised as he saw 4 differently colored puffy goats swarm the being's side of the field, then one being destroyed by his marauding captain.

"Aww man!" Zack complained before sighing. "Oh well. Junk Synchron, do the rest for us." Zack said. The Junk synchron did as it was told before diving it's fists straight through another token. He then laid two cards face down before he decided he was finished. "I end my turn." Zack suddenly blinked as he saw the being's glowing yellow eyes glow brighter.

"Draw...Mortal...what is...your desire...?" The being questioned. Zack blinked in a bit of confusion, not sure if he heard him right.

"Come again?"

"I see...darkness...in your heart...it's desire...unclear..." The being stated. Zack looked completely surprsied as ever. Out of all the things his opponets said to him, that was the first time he ever heard someone say that, much less would he be expected to hear that about himself.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Zack answered. The being was silent for a few moments.

_Free us..._

Zack looked around again. Whatever the voice was coming from, it sure was giving him a headache. He did however notice the being's eyes glow brighter again before dimming down.

"They...call for you..." The being said.

"They?" Zack repeated with a raised brow. "Whose they?" The being didn't say anything again as it continued it's turn.

"Activate...Double summon..."

"What?"

"Summon...Dark Tinker..." Zack suddenly jumped at the name of the card.

"N-No way...but that's..." Zack didn't get time to finish as the being continued.

"Then summon...Wall of...Illusions..."

"Synchronize...all of them..." All the spirits began to glow a dark black aura before they began to merge together, into a dark, violet light. "Synchronize...and form...Hundred-eyes Dragon..." (3000/2500). Zack's eyes began to shake as they showed fear for once in a long while. The creature was as it was named, covered among hundreds of different eyes, all looking at him at once.

_Release us..._

"Your time...is up..." The being started as it commanded the dragon to attack. All the eyes on the dragon began to glow, when suddenly all the energy formed a destructive ball of energy, which formed in the dragon's mouth. The dragon released it all in one go, shooting it straight out at Marauding captain, who only had a measly 1200 Atk. Zack just closed his eyes in fear, not wanting to look at the end result. He suddenly opened his eyes as he remembered his trap card, seeing he still had time.

"Reveal Trap card! Negate attack!" A spiraling vortex shielded the Marauding Captain as it absorbed the entire attack before disappearing. "And as a bonus, it automatically ends your battlephase." Zack added with a grin.

"Hmm...pointless..." The Being said as it ended it's turn. _I hate to say it but he's right! I don't have any card strong enough to defeat that thing. I can't even use my Armory Arm combo because I don't have any cards to equip it to to surprass this thing in my hand! _Zack looked at his deck, with a case of worry and fear. He slowly, trembling his hand, then paused as he touched the top card.

"Please let it be something..." Zack pleaded before he drew it. "To win!" He yelled, before looking at the card, grinning at the sight. "It's time I taught you something...whoever you are." Zack commented, getting the being's attention.

"What...is that...?"

"That no matter how much darkness you throw at me, all it takes is a simple light to make it shine. Like this card!"

_Save us..._

"First I'll activate my own double summon! Which allows me to first summon sonic chick! Now I'll synchronize them to summon my own dragon! The powerful Stardust dragon!" Zack shouted as a bright light shined from the floor, which sprung a giant Stardust Dragon from (2500/2000). "Now, behold, the ultimate light! First I use the trap card, Call of the haunted! Which allows me to bring back Sonic chick! And as my second summon, I'll summon Majestic dragon! (0/0) The being stood confused at the cards he played.

"It makes...Little sense...to build up a wall of...protection..." The being commented, then looked closer as Zack smirked.

"It's not my defense; it's your downfall! Now I synchronize all three monsters, my Stardust Dragon, Majestic Dragon, and Sonic chick!" The being stood in shock of it's own as it saw the monsters merging into a grand light, that not only shun brightly as the sun, it illuminated the entire dome, and shattered it to pieces!

"What!" The being shouted. As it looked back, the light began to dim as a new source of pure light showed, glowing in beauty, stars, and power.

"Behold, my source of light; Majestic Star Dragon! (3800/3000)" The creature game a mighty roar as it said this. Up above, just finishing his duel, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumly looked all around as they heard the dragon's war cry.

"What was that?" Syrus asked terrified.

"It sounded like a monster!" Chumly screamed. It took Jaden a few seconds to remember where he last heard the screaming before his eyes widened.

"No...It's Zack!" Jaden exclaimed, running down the hall, somehow feeling a connection and figuring out which way to go.

"Even the light...can not purge...my lifepoints..." The being said, noting how it still had plenty of spareable lifepoints.

"That's where his light truely shines. I'm going to attack: I'm going to destroy every card on your side of the field!" Zack exclaimed, causing the being's glowing eyes to glow even brighter.

"What!" The creature screamed in disbelief.

"Majestic Star Dragon, I tribute you in exchange for your power! Destroy his Hundred-Eyes dragon!" Zack commanded. The creature gave another mighty before it's whole body shined with a brim light, which eventually enveloped the room again. As the light began to fade again, the entire field was empty. The being simply seemed to be chuckling.

"Very...foolish...you are now...defenseless..." The being stated, noting how Zack had no cards whatsoever. Zack grinned again before he replied.

"Wanna bet?" He asked. Suddenly, the ground illuminated again, and, like before, out of the ground, the mighty Stardust Dragon appeared, shocking the being out of it's mind.

"How can...this be...!" It asked, showing some acutal kind of fear now.

"Majestic Star Dragon's most powerful effect: When it goes to the graveyard, I can automatically special summon Stardust Dragon to the field!" Zack answered, squeezing his fist before punching it straight. "And now my dragon, wipe out all of his lifepoints!" The Dragon's wings began to glow as small particles seemed to be absorbed into them. To the being's horror, the chest began to illuminate with a purple light before seeing it coming from the creatures mouth, and blasting it towards the being itself. Although Zack couldn't see it himself, the being gave a smirk as it was engulfed in the light.

Zack: 700

?: 0

Zack sighed exhausted as he leaned onto his back again. He had just had one of the most intesnse duels of his life, and he still didn't know what was going on. The being itself vanished, yet, what the creature said to him earlier still rang throughout his ears.

_"I see...darkness...in your heart...it's desire...unclear..." _

Before Zack could ponder this more, he heard a voice calling his name down the hall. He smiled a bit before wincing again, remembering the pain he still had in his leg.

"Zack!" Jaden said worriedly, kneeling down at his side. "Are you ok?"

"Aside from the bleeding and broken leg, yeah I'm perfect." He said sarcastically. Jaden looked to see the leg, giving a somewhat disgusted look at seeing some blood stain on his leg, and as Zack confirmed, his leg which practically seemed to be snapped side ways below his knee.

"Oh man...We gotta go tell Banner about this." Jaden said, grabbing Zack and lifting him by his arm as he threw one arm around his head. He wobbled a little bit as he tried getting Zack to one of his feet at least, although with only one person carrying, the wieght was a little uneven. "This may be harder than I thought..." Jaden commented, before the two of them heard more running from down the hall. To both of their surprise, Zack especially, they saw Alexis running down with Syrus and Chumly right behind her.

"Zack! Jaden!" She yelled a bit worriedly. She stopped at the door way as she looked, somewhat creeped out, at seeing Zack's broken and bleeding leg, which dripped down a bit to his shoe. "What the..." She didn't even bother looking back as she heard Syrus and Chumly come up behind her.

"Jaden we- woah...Zack your bleeding!" Syrus said surprised.

"This is not licious in the least!" Chumly commented.

"If you three are done watching the horror show, mind helping us here?" Jaden suggested, starting to lose grip a bit on Zack. Alexis snapped out of it as she helped by putting Zack's arm around her head to, evening the balance.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me guys." She thanked as they slowly walked out of the dorm. As they exited the building, Zack was the only one who looked back for a bit. There was something about the building that didn't feel quite right, you know, aside from the fact he dueled a strange being in the shadow realm and almost lost. Before he left the area completely though, he heard the strange voices inside his head for one last time...

_Free us..._

_Release us..._

_Save us..._

_Command us!_

**Me: So what did you guys think of-**

**Zack: AAAGHHH! GOD DAMNIT THIS HURTS!**

Jaden: What's wrong?

**ZACK: What the **** do you think is wrong? He had me get my legs broken!**

**Jaden: You seriously had him get his legs broken?**

**Me: Well what else would I do? I had to make it look real.**

**Alexis: Why didn't you just use some special effects?**

**Me:...Oh yeah...Anyway please rate and review! as always, the motto is 2-3 revs before next chappy, and with suspense this high you don't wanna miss it.**

**Zack: I DO!**

**Me: Quiet you!**


	7. Recoveries and Tutories

ME: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GUYS...

Jaden: What's up?

Me: They've posted 2 times each time I post, so I have to keep a promise!

Alexis: Hey, be happy the weekends coming up, so you can take a break from it.

Me: True...I know what'll please the fans! More Alexis X OC!

Zack: Yeah, thats the- wait what?

Me: Enjoy the OCness!

Both: HEY!

Episode 7: Recoveries and Tutories

Knock,knock,knock! Banner suddenly awoke as he heard the banging on his door, getting up even though Pharaoh was sleeping on his chest. He was currently wearing a red pair of pajamas, although in a bright light it would almost look pinkish. He looked to the door , trying to be quiet to see if he really heard of someone was there or not.

"Hello? Mr. Banner? Are you in there? It's an emergency!" A voice yelled. Banner yawned again as he got out of his bed, recognizing the voice as Jaden's.

"Now what could that boy be up to at this hour?" Banner asked himself, noting that it was 3 o'clock in the morning. "Jaden, what is this all abo-" Banner started saying as he opened the door, but stopped as he saw not only Zack, but Alexis, who was helping carrying Zack at the door, along with Syrus and Chumly who were behind them. What really caught Banner's attention though was Zack who seemed to be in pain, and noticing a really bad looking leg. "Oh my, what happened?" Banner said, in a bit of surprise.

"Can we ask why I'm in pain and bleeding AFTER we get it fixed..." Zack groaned, not trying to sound rude but the pain was making it hard to stay polite.

"It's a long story Banner, but I promise to tell you everything when we get Zack some help." Jaden promised, worried more currently about his brother. Banner simply looked at the leg for a few more seconds before nodding.

"Alright, I'm going to call the school nurse and tell her about it right away. I want you guys to start heading to the academy. When I finish I'm going to get changed and I'll meet you back there." Banner said as the slifers ( 1 obelisk) nodded, and began hastily running towards the Academy. Banner walked back inside the room as he grabbed the phone as quick as he could, and began dialing the school nurse pronto. At the same time, Ms. Fontaine was happily asleep as she rested peacefully on her nice soft pillow, no worries at all, no students to bother her, it was just a perfect-

** She let out a yelp from being scared to death as she fell out of bed. As she shook her head she looked to see what was making such an awfully loud noise, before seeing the phone was ringing. She groaned irritably as she picked it up. It better not be a prank call She warned to herself before clearing her throat to at least sound somewhat nice at the moment.

"Hello? Ms. Fontaine speaking. How can I he-...What?" She stammered in surprise, listening in on more of the details. "Is he alright? Ok I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." Ms. Fontaine replied as she went as quick as she could to change out of her night time gown into her uniform.

Chilling out with thecrew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, were never working too hard  
Were back at class, they never tought this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well will work together!  
Right Now! Lets Go!  
Yugioh Gx! Generation X!  
Game On!  
Getcha game on!  
comeon now, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Well make the grade and win the fight!  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh Gx...  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Come on now, you better play your cards right  
Come on and getcha game on!

"Huff, it's been over ten minutes. Where are they?" Zack groaned out. At the time, the gang had been waiting in front of the academy, and have been for the last 10 minutes. Right now, he was resting on a stone piece outside the door with the others, with Jaden sitting next to him, making sure he didn't fall asleep: wasn't good to sleep when your bleeding a lot...At the same time, Alexis was leaning against the door with her eyes closed, although staying awake as much as she could. The only two who were currently sleeping at the time was Syrus and Chumly, who currently had their heads back to back against one another, snoring loudly.

"Relax, I'm sure they're almost here bro." Jaden said, trying to do his best to somewhat cheer Zack up. Alexis looked back at the two who were talking. She felt a little guilty about the whole situation, especially what happened to Zack. Before she could even think of something to say though, the whole group's attention, excluding the two sleepy heads, looked down the road as they saw Banner running up with Ms. Fontaine, who gave out a bit of a shocked look as she saw Zack's leg, looking almost identical to Banner's description.

"Let's get him to the my office asap." She said as she opened the front door with her keys. Fortunately, she didn't need to bother trying to find the lights since the automatic sensors already kicked in. Alexis simply sighed a bit before helping Jaden standing Zack up and walked to the Office, much to the displeasure of not being able to say anything. Fontaine had put on some rubber gloves (the ones they use for examinations and such) as Jaden and Alexis gently helped Zack to the sick bed, even though he continued moan a bit as he felt a large pain shoot through his leg.

"Ok, now I'm going to need to look at your leg personally, so can you roll up your pant sleeve?" Fontaine asked, knowing that doing it by force would make Zack much more uncomfortable.

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered a bit, trying not to moan. He grunted a bit as he slowly rolled the sleeves up, still feeling a piece of the shattered glass from the flashlight stabbed in. After about ten seconds he finally managed to get his pants rolled up a little bit past his knees, just enough to see the damage, which was a worse case than everyone had in mind. The bone near the knee seemed to be outta place, his bone from his knee to his heel seemed to be cracked sideways, and all around his leg was tinted blue.

"Ouch." Jaden commented, just from the mere sight of it.

The trio watched as she pulled out a rather large set of tweezers, lifting Zack's leg up as gently as she could to reduce the pain he was feeling. She kept her eyes on as she noticed the broken glass piece that was a bit deep in his leg. She grabbed it with the tweezers, despite Zack moaning, and carefully but quickly slipped it out, tossing it in a trash bin next to her. She put a cloth around his leg to help stop the bleeding once it was finished.

"Oh my, it might be worse than I had anticipated." Ms. Fontaine commented, observing the damage more closely. "Without proper medical tools, I can't safely fix this." She added, feeling a bit bad knowing for a fact the situation would make the gang feel worse.

"Isn't there anything we could try?" Alexis asked a little bit hopeful. Fontaine put her finger to her lip for a few seconds going into thought before blinking as if she had an idea.

"Well there is one thing we could try..." She commented, touch where the bone most pointed out, even as Zack winced from the pain.

"Which is..." Zack started, hoping it wouldn't be anything painful.

"At this point, the best bet is to try and snap it back into place." She answered, causing Zack's eyes to widen in shock.

"What? Are you crazy? There's no way I'm going to be able to stand that!" Zack said defensively.

"Isn't there another option?" Jaden asked, only for Ms Fontaine to shake here head.

"Unfortunately no. At this point, the air in his blood is losing too much circulation. If it keeps up, eventually he'll lose all oxygen within his leg and it'll have to be surgically removed." Fontaine replied, causing a disgusted look from Zack as he laid back on the sick bed. He'd either A, suffer insurmentaple pain (before you ask yes another word i made up which means OVERLY HUGE), or B, lose his leg. He groaned as he threw his hand over his face for a few seconds before making up his mind.

"Ok ok just get it over with." Zack said, much to his disappointment. Fontaine nodded as she got a grip on Zack's leg where the bone could be put back together.

"Can either of you two help hold him by his shoulders?" She asked. Jaden and Alexis looked at each other a little bit unsure before nodding, pressing both their hands down on one of Zack's shoulders each. "Ok, now I'm going to pop it back into place, are you ready?" Fontaine asked Zack so he could brace himself.

"Yeah yeah, just tell me when before you-"

*CRACKLE*

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" Zack screamed in pain. If it wasn't for the fact Jaden and Alexis were holding him down on the bed, he would've jumped from it and landed on the floor. He groaned loudly even as tears rolled down his eyes from it, moving around frantically as he tried to hold in the screaming. Ms. Fontaine sighed a bit in relief as she smiled a bit.

"There, it's all done now." She said with a slight smile, trying her best to at least bring some comfort to the pain-to-death slifer. As Zack muttered in pain, holding his leg, Alexis and Jaden looked as they saw her getting some bandages and foam set out, as well as a bag of ice she kept in the cooler, before walking back with the supplies to Zack.

"I hate to say it, but you might need to stay off of dueling for the time being, at least using any of the of the duel disks. Most likely for a week at least." Ms. Fontaine said as she the bag in the middle of Zack's leg to reduce most of the swelling. Zack's eyes widened as he fell to his back in sorrow, feeling his entire life ending.

"Aww man! A week without du-dueling?" Zack questioned, wincing a bit as the ice was put on his leg, making it sore again. He began grunting again as he felt the wrapping as Ms. Fontaine applied the bandages all around his leg.

"Look on the bright side, least you can still use your arms." Jaden said with a slight smile, trying to cheer him up.

"Better than losing the leg to begin with right?" Alexis added, trying to help. Before anything else could be said, the four looked as they saw Professor Banner walking into the room, with a rather serious looking Chancellor Sheppard right behind them. They all gulped on the inside as they saw a rather unhappy Chancellor looking at the three of them.

"Would someone mind explaining to me what is going on here? And why are one of my students so seriously injured?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The three looked at each other for a moment, wondering who should tell him and exactly what they should tell him. After a few seconds, Jaden sighed closing his eyes before looking back at Sheppard.

"It was my fault Sheppard. I traveled to the abandoned dorm and kinda convinced the other's to follow me. Honestly, they had no part in it." Jaden said sincerely, trying to be honest. Banner, Sheppard, and Ms. Fontaine who stopped wrapping Zack's injuries for a few moments, looked at him in shock.

"The abandoned dorm?" Sheppard exclaimed in shock. Meanwhile at the same time, Crowler was right outside the hallway with his back pressed against the wall with a grin. This is perfect! Not only did I catch them going to the abandoned dorm, but considering a student got injured during it, they're more than bound to never be aloud back here again! Crowler said in delight with stars in his eyes. Banner just moaned a bit depressed.

"I'm sorry Sheppard, I had told them about the abandoned dorm yesterday last night. I didn't think they would actually go there though." Banner apologized, trying to somewhat make up for some of the excuse. Zack just shook his head as he looked back at Sheppard.

"It wasn't anyone's fault. We were trying to save Alexis." Zack stated bluntly, much to Alexis' and Jaden's worry. Sheppard simply looked at him suspiciously.

"Save her from who or what?" He asked.

"Well...as to who it was I don't know. But he's the reason I also ended up breaking my leg." Zack stated, pointing to his leg with his thumb. Sheppard simply looked at it for a few seconds, noticing how injured it was, before looking back at Zack.

"It's true Sheppard! The guy's name was umm...Titan! That's it!" Jaden said, remembering the name of the one he had dueled. Banner and Sheppard looked at each other, trying to see what the other was thinking before looking back at the gang.

"I'm trying to believe you guys, but the seriousness of this act is a little to much to look over." Sheppard explained, despite the fact he wanted to believe them. Alexis and Jaden moaned a bit, knowing trying to reason with them was a bit pointless, but then again considering it was a large campus rule that had to be followed, they knew it didn't matter anyway. Zack simply looked to the ground a bit depressed, feeling like there was nothing he could do, before he blinked as he remembered something.

"Wait! I do have proof!" Zack stated, catching everyone's attention, even Crowler's who screamed on the inside as he heard this. What? Zack rummaged through his pockets for a few seconds, trying to look for something, before letting out an, "Ah ha!", as he pulled his Camera out of his pocket, to Jaden's, Alexis', and Crowler's surprise. Sheppard and Banner's eyes widened at the sight, knowing that Zack had proof. Zack took out the roll of film from out of the camera before handing it to Sheppard.

"You took a picture of the guy who kidnapped me?" Alexis asked, surprised he had thought that much through.

"Nah, actually I ended up hitting it by accident." Zack replied, scratching the back of his head as the rest fell anime-style.

"Well Mr. Yuki, I'll do my best to get these developed and see if they're accurate. For the time being though, I would like this to stay our little secret. If people find out you went to the abandoned dorm, they'll start asking questions which will eventually lead them to wnat to head to the abandoned dorm too. Are we clear?" Sheppard said as he finished. The group nodded except for Zack, who still had a question.

"What am I suppose to tell them about my leg?" Zack asked, a bit worriedly. He looked back as Ms. Fontaine had just finished wrapping his leg. As he felt it, his leg felt stiff inside the hust of the cask.

"Simply tell them that you fell down a large flight of stairs. Or make something up." Banner replied, before looking at his watch. "It's currently 4 in the morning. I recommend everyone get's some shut eye. Especially you Zack." Banner said as he walked out of the room, not noticing the past out Crowler who lied on the floor, motionless from the fact the Slacker was a step ahead of them again.

"He's right Zack, you need to rest up. Tomorrow I'll have some crutches for you to use." Ms. Fontaine said as she waved goodbye. "G'night everyone." She said with a smile as she left.

"In that case, I propose we all turn in now, classes start in a few hours and I doubt you wanna be awake all night until then. In the meantime rest peacefully. I'll see if I can get anything out of this film." Sheppard said before leaving as well. Jaden have a slight yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well I'd like to stay and chat but, I'm about to drop here...er no offense Zack." Jaden commented, trying not to sound insulting. Zack just chuckled a bit from it before he nodded.

"It's alright, you go back and get some sleep. Something tells me I'm going to be here for awhile." Zack said as he yawned, stretching his arms as he lied his head to the pillow provided for him.

"Sleep tight, see ya in the morning." Jaden said as he waved goodbye. Zack was about to fall asleep before he realized Alexis was still in the room, looking at him with a kind of a soft smile.

"Listen umm...if it's alright with you, do you think you could teach me how to use my Synchros more tomorrow?" Alexis asked a bit softly. Zack just blinked with half opened eyes before he yawned again.

"Yeah sure, after class?" He asked.

"Sure. And umm thank you again for saving me." Alexis said again as she nodded respectfully before leaving. Zack smiled again before he yawned, looking up at the ceiling as the lights turned off by themselves. He simply kept staring as his eyes got heavier and heavier, eventually to the point where he fell asleep ready to simply be done with the school, and just wanting to have a relaxing time tomorrow.

"You what?" An obelisk girl asked again. At the time, there was a bit of a crowd around Zack, much to his surprise and nervousness, all wondering and curious as to what had happened to his leg. It wasn't everyday you saw someone at duel academy injured, especially one with a broken bone again. Alexis and Jaden walked through the door at the same time as they saw the crowd surrounding his brother's desk. Because if his broken leg, he head to stay on the top row of seats of the room since he couldn't use the stairs.

"You know, just uhh...fell down the stairs. It was really long one too." Zack said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He knew it was a ridiculous excuse, but considering it was either that or saying, "Oh nothing, just fell in a pit trap some insane duelist who kidnapped Alexis used on me", which was even less believable than it sounded. At the same time, Chazz just scoffed at the sight, irritated that one, Zack was getting all the attention just for falling down a flight of stairs, and two, that he's the brother of a certain duelist who beat him in front of the entire academy.

"I don't get it. How does someone like that get all of the attention?" Chazz muttered to himself, then looking surprise as he saw Alexis trying to push her way through the crowd. What's she doing? Chazz thought to himself, wondering what an Obelisk queen would be doing in a crowd.

"Does it hurt?"

"How long do you have to wear the cast?"

"How'd you fall down the stairs?"

He was getting riddled with questions, one after another. By the time he even thought of an answer to one question, two more questions were already asked in his place. Before things got too carried out of hand, everyone looked as they saw the door opening to the classroom, seeing Prof. Banner walking in.

"Good morning class." He said calmly as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "I know you may all have questions to ask Zack about his leg, but please, let's wait till after class to ask them." Banner suggested, much to the moaning of the other students who simply agreed as they all walked back to their rooms. Jaden simply waved goodbye to Zack again as he walked down to his desk near Syrus and Chumly. They were surprised to hear all the details of what happened to Zack after they fell asleep, although some details like how it was fixed left them feeling uncomfortable for the entire night. As the students did return to their seats, the only one who stayed behind was Alexis.

"Would it be alright if I sat with you?" Alexis asked.

"Not a problem." Zack replied. Alexis smiled as she took a seat left of Zack. She would've taken one on his right, but he needed the chair there for his leg to rest on. As Chazz continued to mumble to himself about how Zack was getting all the attention, his eyes suddenly shot out in fear and shock as he saw Alexis sitting next to him! No! Not my sweet Lexi! Not only is she sitting, she's even socializing with him! He shouted in his head.

True to his word, er, thoughts, she was indeed talking to him. Banner would've spoken, but not wanting to cause much commotion about why Zack's leg was broken again or the fact an Obelisk "Queen" was talking to him, he decided to keep it to himself. Besides, he wanted to cut the Slifer a break for the time being, seeing as how he just got out of the nurses off, and was trying to rest his leg.

Still, at the time, Chazz was crying on the inside. He couldn't believe how unlikely the pair would be. Just to simply be sitting by each other was one thing. But the fact they were socializing and the fact Alexis seemed to actually be smiling while they talked instead of throwing up like Chazz pictured it would be, it was just too horrible for him to be watching! Especially since it's the girl he's wanted in his life. Although aside from grief, he was also feeling anger. Angry about the fact that Zack, a no beat slifer slacker who just started coming to this school almost 2 months ago, was already getting more attention than he was, and causing a bigger commotion than he was. I swear he'll pay for this!

_

At the current time, it was lunch time. Having just a normal sandwich Zack sat down, although took his time eating as he was waiting for Alexis. She wanted him to help her with her dueling today during lunch, and was intending to keep it that way. The only thing that made the situation feel awkward was all the stairs he was attracting, and not just from the cast he was wearing. Apparently, there's already been rumor and talk going along about how Zack was talking to Alexis, much to the jealousy of a lot of the male Obelisk students. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Alexis coming along.

"Hey Zack." She greeted, as she set her tray down and sat next to him. Fortunately, this time, he didn't need to keep his leg up on any of the chairs, which was good for him because every time they talked, he had to keep turning around to look at her, and it wasn't really helping out much for his back.

"Hey Lex, so you ready?" Zack said, wanting to help her learn to play. Alexis smiled as she nodded, taking out her deck. "Ok first off let me see them." Zack said, opening his hand for her to give them to her. Alexis was a bit skeptical at first, the cards being the only thing she has left of her brother, but decided she could trust him enough, handing the cards to him without complaint.

"Ok, let's see what we have to deal with here." Zack commented as he began shuffling through her cards. As he looked, it turned out that a lot of his cards were based off the Ice Barrier Arch type, to his surprise. He knew that he was expecting a few after the first duel they had, but to see so many in one set, he knew that she must've had the entire collection. Then again, it wasn't that uncommon, he was fortunate to get a new deck in his package when he was selected to test out the synchros. After analyzing the deck one more time, he nodded as he handed it back to Alexis.

"Ok, so what's your usual playing style?" He asked curiously. Alexis looked up for a bit as she stared into thought before answering.

"Umm I guess trying to bring out my Synchro mosnters as soon as possible?" Alexis said, with more of a guessing tone. Zack just sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ok see, that's where your dueling trouble comes in." Zack replied, causing Alexis to look at him a bit confused.

'What do you mean?"

"See, despite having tuners and stuff, your deck isn't mainly used to draw out the tuners as fast as possible. Your archetypes represents, as it states, playing with a defensive base strategy." Zack said, starting to explain how her deck works.

"So...I should just keep building up a solid defense or something?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well not exactly. You see judging by your Synchro monsters, your deck works with a mix of using your hand as...how should I put it...using it as ammo!" Zack said, smiling as he thought of the idea, only to confuse Alexis more.

"Using my cards as ammo?" She repeated.

"Yeah, ammo! See, your main advantage comes if you have the right amount of cards in your hands, like using your hand to return my cards to my hand. As long as there's cards to use, you can unleash your monsters powerful effects."

"So I should just keep my hand full...right?"

"Well yeah, but it's more to it than that." Zack said, looking through her deck again and taking out one of her cards. "Like this card, Defender of the Ice Barrier. With it, your opponet can't attack, cause it needs monsters lower than this cards defense, and it can't do anything if you keep monsters with over 1600 atk power on the field. So mostly, the main advantage you have is not having the strongest monster out, but taking advantage of the entire field."

"Oh..." Alexis said quietly as she looked at her cards again, before looking back at Zack. "But what if it gets to the point where I need to attack? How do I know when the best time to synchronize is?" Zack blinked a bit, being taken off at that question.

"Well umm..." He paused for a bit, closing his eyes as he rubbed his chin. He went into thought for awhile, trying to decide how to explain it. With a simple shrug, he replied.

"Well to be honest, they'll tell you. It's like a feeling you get when your playing duel monsters. Normally you feel your heart beat, and it'll feel the way it usually does if you play duel monsters. But sometimes you just get that strange feeling in your heart, that you just cant ignore; that's the time you know when it's right. Get what I'm saying?" Before Zack could finish what he was saying, he heard someone walking over to the table.

"Hey, twerp!" The voice yelled. Zack turned around to see Chazz with a rather unammused look on him. Alexis just sighed as she pinched between her eyes irritantly before looking back at him.

"Chazz, what do you want now?" Alexis asked, not really in the mood for an answer though.

"What I WANT is for my Lexi to stop following this kid around, it's getting on my nerves." Chazz complained.

"Hey dude, I can't help it if she wants' to hang out with me." Zack apologized truthfully. "IF you wanted to hang out too, that's fine. I was just showing her-" Before he could finish his sentence, he let out a yelp as he felt a large pain shoot out right where his bones broke, squeezing it tightly. "OWWW!" He yelled. Chazz just smirked.

"Opps, sorry, didn't see your foot there." He said sarcastically. Alexis grunted a bit as she finally stood up.

"Chazz, just leave him alone." Alexis said, a bit angry.

"Only if you agree to go on a date with yours truly." Chazz said, pointing to himself with his thumb. Zack just blinked confused.

"You want her to go on a date with me?" He asked, causing Chazz to almost fall to the ground.

"Not with you you twit! With me!" Chazz yelled back. Zack paused for a moment as something was on his mind before hatching an idea.

"Hey, I got a better idea; why don't we make it a little bet?" Zack asked, getting Chazz's interest.

"What kind of bet?"

"I bet Alexis can beat you in a duel using her Synchro Deck. If she wins, you stop bothering us." Zack said with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" Alexis yelled, unable to believe that she was the center of a bet without her own will of it.

"Fine, but if I win, not only do you stop trying to be a show off, Alexis has to go on a date with me. Deal?" Chazz said, grinning in the back of his mind. Although he's never seen Alexis duel with her Synchro deck, he's heard all the rumors about it, saying she can never win a single duel with it.

"Deal!" Zack said, shaking his hand in agreement.

"Oh boys..." Alexis said, getting both their attentions.

"Yeah?" They both replied at the same time.

*WHACK*

Arena: Duel Field

Alexis: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"Ladies first." Chazz said, trying to sound modest.

"My pleasure." Alexis said, as she drew her cards. Ok, now I just need to use my deck sparingly, then swarm the field like Zack said...Alexis said to herself, trying to remember everything Zack told her about her Synchros. "First I'll play, Blizzed of the Ice Barrier (300/200) in defense mode!" That'll end my turn." Alexis stated.

"Tch, like it'll matter. My draw!" Chazz smirked at the card he drew. "First I'll use the spell card Frontline Base!" Damn, he still has those rare cards he got from Crowler. Zack thought to himself as he watched. "Next, I'll special summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in attack mode. But don't think I end everything just yet, because the next card I summon is Z-Metal Tank(1500/1300) in attack mode as well! And since your monster is so weak, I'll have my dragon blast it to pieces!" Chazz commanded. Electricity formed in the dragon's mouth before a gigantic blast shot out, vaporizing all that was there of Blizzed. As the smoke cleared, Alexis was smirking.

"Thanks, because when you get destroy Blizzed, it's special ability lets me draw one card!" Alexis stated.

"Big deal. Z-Metal Tank, knock off another 1500 life points or so!" The reddish eye on the tank started to brighten before a laser formed from it, shooting at the floor near Alexis, and causing the area to explode in a firey rage.

Alexis: 2500

Chazz: 4000

"Don't worry Alexis! Just keep cool and you'll come out on top!" Zack said, trying to cheer her on. Alexis nodded in response as she waited for Chazz to finish.

"I know you must excited at the thought of going out with me, so I won't keep you waiting any longer. I'll simply put one card face down. But first, just in case you have a strong monster approaching, I'll equip my Z-Metal tank to my Y-Dragon Cannon, increasing it's attack and defense by an additional 600! (2100/2200) Your move my darling." Chazz said, with hearts flying around his head. Alexis simply grunted a bit as she drew her card, but then remembered what Zack told her about staying calm, breathing out peacefully as she looked at her hand, then smiling.

"Since you have 4 cards on your side of the field, that automatically lets me special summon Medium of the Ice Barrier from my hand (2200/1600)! And that's not all. Because it was a special summon, I can summon another Ice Barrier monster to field, like my Defender of the Ice Barrier, in Defense mode. (200/1600)." Chazz simply smirked.

"So what? You gonna summon a synchro monster or something?" Chazz asked.

Alexis paused for a bit as she looked at the situation at hand. She couldn't tell if Chazz had wanted her to summon something, or if he was just asking. Still, it might be worth the risk. If I get a strong monster out there, even his union monsters won't be able to do anything. Alexis though to herself, trying to make up her mind.

"Alexis, don't do it!" Zack shouted, catching both duelists' attention. "Remember what I taught you. No matter what he says, simply stick to your deck strategy." Zack said, before catching Chazz's attention.

"Hey slacker, let her duel her way, anymore help and she automatically forfeits, got that?" Chazz warned as Zack returned the similar glare. Alexis looked at her hand again before deciding.

"I will..." Alexis paused for a moment, unable to make a final decision for a few seconds. "Not synchro summon a monster. But I will have my Medium attack your Y-Dragon Head." Alexis stated. They watched as small shards if ice surrounded the monster, before encasing it into a block of ice entirely, then shattering. However, strangely, only the equipped monster was destroyed, not the monster itself.

Alexis: 2500

Chazz: 3900

"Hey how come you didn't lose a monster?" Zack asked a bit confused.

"It's the specialty of all Union monsters. Equiped to a monster, they get destroyed whenever the Equiped mosnter would be destroyed." Chazz said with a grin.

"Fine, then I'll end my turn with one face down."

"Now, to make my move!" Chazz said, drawing another card. "Now I'll summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode! But don't think I'm done yet, because now I'll use my trap card Roll Out, which let's me summon one union monster in my grave." Zack gritted his teeth at this. He's gonna try to summon XYZ-Dragon Canon! If he does that, he can use it's effect to destroy Defender, then attack Zack thought to himself, noticing how the situation looked bad.

"Not so fast! I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! With this card, I can pay 1000 life points to negate the a trap card and destroy it." Alexis stated as Chazz's trap shattered into pieces, grunting in the process. Zack simply smiled at the sight. Awesome, she played it safe! She didn't rush anything and took any precaution necessary. Zack said before his expression turned to worry. Still, even with that she lost 1/4 of her life points. Zack added, looking at the score.

Alexis: 1500

Chazz: 3900

"Fine, it'll matter litte, cause I got a deck full of union monsters, and eventually I'll have everything needed to wipe you out, honey bun." Chazz said, calling her in a cutesie name at the end. Alexis blushed a bit as she grunted. "I'll fuse my Y-Dragon Head to X-Head Cannon giving it a total of 2200 , then I'll end my turn." Alexis drew her cards as she observed her hand. She wasn't sure what to do. Even if she did attack, it would destroy her Medium while she'd still have a 1600 def monster left to deal with monsters that equip to each other and with over 1500 attack points. She winced a bit as she felt her heart pang, then shot her eyes open as she remembered something Zack had said.

Well to be honest, they'll tell you. It's like a feeling you get when your playing duel monsters. Normally you feel your heart beat, and it'll feel the way it usually does if you play duel monsters. But sometimes you just get that strange feeling in your heart, that you just cant ignore; that's the time you know when it's right." She realized what it meant. Zack smiled a bit, getting exactly the same vibes she was feeling.

"Alright, time to end this! First I summon my Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier! But don't worry, he won't be staying long, because first I equip with the spell Card Synchro Boost, gaining 500 attack points and raising his level by one!"

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"Oh yes! Now I sacrifice my Cryomancer and Defender of the Ice Berriers to Synchro Summon, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier in attack mode! (2300/1400) And it doesn't end there Chazzy, because now I send two cards from my hand to the graveyard to return your monster, and your union monster back to your hand!" The Dragon inhaled and blew a mighty blizzard towards the monsters, the gusts being so powerful, it blasted the monster out of the field, and back into his hand.

"No way! You can't!" Chazz pleaded, only to get a smirk from Alexis.

"Too late- I can. First Medium, do your thing!" Alexis commanded. They watched as Icicles formed around the medium, then breaking into thousands of tiny shards that aimed directly at Chazz and struck him.

Alexis: 1500

Chazz: 1700

"And I'll end this duel with my dragon! Brionac, finish him!" Again, a mighty winded blizzard blew Chazz this time off his feet, blasting him a few feet to the floor.

Alexis: 1500

Chazz: 0

Alexis just stared at the field shocked. She couldn't beleive it. After a full year of dueling with synchros, one kid actually managed to teach her the value of using her cards sparingly, and because of it, she won. A feeling of great emotion built up inside of her, which eventually burst into a full blown cheer.

"Yeaaah! I did it! I actually did it!" Alexis cheered happily.

"No...my Lexi..." Chazz moaned before passing out, considering he hit the floor rather hard.

"Yeah! Way to go Ale-Ahhhh!" Zack screamed as while he was cheering, he raised his fist into the air and lost balance of his crutches, causing him to full to the side, fortunately, not on his already broken leg.

"Zack!" Alexis said worriedly, jumping off the arena and running to help him up. As she did, she gave him a soft smile that acutally looked happier than usual. "Thanks Zack, I did it!" She said, embracing him in a hug that caused him to blush. She was just so happy at the moment that she couldn't help herself. Zack decided not to complain about it much, especially since he couldn't do anything with a broken leg at the time anyway. He simply chuckled as he patted her back.

"You did a great job today. You should be proud." He complimented.

"I am, thanks to you." She replied.

"Heh heh. Hey, your not mad by the way about the whole me betting on you thing right?"

"Of course not..."

"Really?"

*WHACK*

Even as the friends rejoiced, nothing would prepare Zack for his inevitible defeat, especially since it just landed on the island...

Me:Gah...going to die...fingers...hurt...brain...melting out of ears...(eww) anyway, my brains on fire currently, and because of that, i need a break! I have never posted so much in a week! if you really want me to post next week, get me 4 revs by mon! otherwise im taking the week off: you can help though by rev for each chp, that'll count as 4 revs easily. Anyway, tata for now. And trust me: you do not want to wait a week for me to post the next chapter. IT'll be the most intense one yet! 


	8. Rise of the worms

**Episode 8: Rise of the Worms**

**Me: Woo boy, sorry zack.**

**Zack: What why?**

**Me: Just...sorry.**

**Zack: About what?**

**Jaden: Wooo boy...I feel sorry for you Zack.**

**Zack: What's going on?**

**Alexis: It's been nice knowin ya Zack.**

**Zack: WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT's GOING ON!**

**Me: Everyone enjoy the FF.**

**Zcak: Ohhh no! No ones leaving till they tell me whats-**

"And that's why we got detention in the 3rd grade." Jaden said, as he walked down the halls with Syrus and Chumly.

"Wow, you really blew up the entire room?" Syrus asked in shock.

"Well, most of it, I'm just glad the acid only dissolved our hair for two weeks, you you should've seen the girls though, it was freaky." Jaden replied.

"Remind me why you guys weren't listening to the teacher's direction again?" Chumly asked.

"Too busy playing duel monsters." Jaden replied simply as Chumly and Syrus felt their sweat drop. "Anyway guys we should proba-" Jaden just stopped as he saw the hooded figure down the hall. He appeared to be wearing a large black robe, his face consealed in his hood. Only his mouth and chin were noticable. Syrus and Chumly stood a foot behind Jaden, already getting a freaky precense from this guy.

"Can I help you?" Jaden asked, wondering why the cloaked man stood there just starring at the trio. The man simply remained still and silent for a few seconds before walking over to Jaden. Syrus and Chumly began to shake a bit in frieght.

"J-J-Jaden...I don't think we should be talking to this guy." Syrus said nervously, pulling on Jaden's jacket shoulder.

"Si's right. I say we bail!" Chumly added. Before they could even consider the option, the stranger was already standing in front of the group, causing the other two to yelp out in fear. Jaden simply looked him dead in the eye, or in this case hood, as he stood in front of him, remaining silent.

"I said can I help you?" Jaden repeated, unsure if the hooded figure heard him. Again, he remained silent but finally spoke after a bit.

"Are you, Zack Yuki?" The voice asked. Jaden blinked at the question, not from the question itself but at the man's voice. There was an eerie chill about it that practically gave him goosebumps.

"Ummm no, that's my brother your looking for. What do you need him for anyway?" Jaden asked, wanting to know what exactly the man was here for.

The man again went silent, instead opening his robe. To the gang's shock, he had not one, not two, nor three, but over 100 golden Stardust dragon medals hanging from the robe. As for the outfit the man was wearing, it was rather unusual. He was wearing dark armored plates all around his chest and legs, even as they saw the man's hand, it was like a gauntlet itself. Jaden simply gulped at the sight, knowing now exactly what the stranger was here for.

"You can simply call me X. Now, where is your brother?"

**Chilling out with thecrew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, were never working too hard  
Were back at class, they never tought this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well will work together!  
Right Now! Lets Go!  
Yugioh Gx! Generation X!  
Game On!  
Getcha game on!  
comeon now, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Well make the grade and win the fight!  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh Gx...  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Come on now, you better play your cards right  
Come on and getcha game on!  
**

"Let me get this straight: you blew up the science room on purpose?" Alexis said, in a mix of confusion and shock. Zack simply chuckled at the comment. Currently, the two were walking down the hall, with Zack using his crutches at the time, while Alexis helped carry his and her books.

"Yeah, told Jaden I didn't hear the teacher though."

"Why did you do it in the first place?"

"Hey thought it was fun and the teacher didn't say why. Will admit, didn't think our hair would fall out for two weeks, that part wasn't expected."

"Midimi!" Zack suddenly stopped as he heard the voice, looking to his right to see Tuningware looking at him.

"Hey, what's up?" Zack asked curiously. Alexis blinked as she saw Zack talking just now.

"Who are you talking too?" She asked confused.

"Name's Tuningware. He usually pops up on his own." Zack answered. Alexis simply blinked a bit as she saw the predictament, a little bit curious as to the reason that Zack was talking to himself. _Please don't let him be weird._ Alexis thought to herself, not wanting this guy to be as weird as Chazz despite being kinder. Zack looked back as he heard Tuningware talking.

"Midimidimiii! Mimi dimidi!" The spirit said again. Zack's eyes widened at surprise at the statement, before turning and going the other way.. Alexis looked at him as he did, wondering what was going on.

"Hey Zack? What's wrong?"

"We gotta head back to the duel arena pronto!" Zack stated, without eventurning around. Alexis just blinked confused.

"But why? We were just there an hour ago?"

"It's Jaden. He's in trouble!"

Jaden: 1100

X: 4000

Jaden huffed a bit exhaustingly at the duel. The entire time they've dueled, X has been on the upside the entire time. Currently, he had a monster Avian out in defense mode, and was staring down at 3 high leveled monsters that X had. The good news was that he had a polymerization in his hand. The bad news was that he only had Bursinatrix in his hand, and Flamewingman wouldn't be enough to take on the monsters he was currently dueling. He moaned a bit to himself as he checked his hand again, then blinked as he grew an idea.

"I play the magic card Fusion recovery! Now, I can bring back the Sparkman I used to form Thundergiant, and a Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Now, first I'll use polymerization to fuse Bursinitrix and Avian to form, Elemental Hero Flamewing man. But wait, it gets better! Because now I'll fuse my Elemental Hero sparkman with him to create, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" (2500/2100) X looked up a bit as if impressed. "But his best effect comes now! Because Shining Flare Wingman gets an extra 300 attack points for every Elemental hero in my graveyard! So with Wingman, Avian, Bursinitrix, Sparkman, Clayman, and Thundergiant, that raises his attack points up to 4300!" X gave an interesting smile.

"Interesting, I've never seen a monster with such power, except for mine of course." He smirked, even as Jaden grinned.

"Yeah, well his effect gets better, because even with it, he has another sweet effect! You see, when he destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points! And considering the 1600 damage you'll take by battle itself, the extra 2700 attack points your Worm King has will go straight to you! Flare Wingman, show him how it's done!" The Flarewing Man began to shine in a light of Golden sunlight itself as it charged straight towards the Worm King. But even at this, X was already prepared.

"Fool, now I discard the monster Honest from my hand to the graveyard." X said as he discarded the card. Jaden just blinked in confusion.

"Huh? Why would you do that?"

"Because of his effect. When a monster of light battles with another monster, my monster gains attack points equal to my opponet's monster!" Jaden's eyes widened at the statement.

"What!" Jaden watched in a bit of fear as he saw the Worm King grow to almost triple it's size and Muscle, blocking Flarewingman with it's palm, then delivering a mighty fist straight at the Wingman, striking it straight into the ground and destroying it.

"No..." Jaden muttered, dropping to his knees.

Jaden: 0

X: 4000

"Jaden!" Si and Chumly said worriedly as they ran up onto the stage. Jaden didn't even pay attention as he heard X walking straight up to him. He could feel him staring him down, as if he was being wieghted by a heavy burden. X said nothing at first, but helped Jaden up to his feet as he still shook Jaden's hand.

"You played a good duel. Even in defeat, you still realize there is much to learn." X said, not insultingly, but almost complimentary. But even at this, his small smile changed back into an emotionless state as he extended his hand to Jaden again. "But you have lost, and therefore, it's mine." X stated. Jaden just starred at his palm for a few seconds before sighing, taking out his card.

"Fine you won, but remember the deal." Jaden said as he handed over his Shining Flare Wingman. X simply nodded as he put the card in his a box, box full of assorted and very rare cards.

"I know. I will not duel your brother in exchange, unless-" X was cut off as he heard shouting.

"Jaden!" It yelled. To Jaden's somewhat shock and X's surprise, they saw Zack just walking into the room.

"Zack! What are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"I should be asking you that. Why are you giving him one of your rarest cards!" Zack yelled, a bit angry that Jaden would do such a thing, and angry that X simply took it without care.

"Zack's right Jaden." Alexis said as she entered the room. "Giving your rarest card, or simply giving it without care isn't like you."

"Your brother lost a duel, and now, his card is mine." X said, before simply turning around and walking away.

"Hold it!" Zack shouted again as X stopped in his tracks, without turning around, however. "Your not going anywhere until you give my brother back his card!"

"Zack it's ok." Jaden said calmly, causing Zack to look at him confused.

"Ok? Ok? Jaden, you loved that card more than anything! How can you say it's ok?" Zack yelled. Jaden simply sighed at the comment before giving a soft smile again.

"It's alright. It's a duel I shouldn't have agreed too and I guess I'll just have to learn from it." Jaden said as he put his hands behind head carefree.

"To hell with that!" Zack shouted in anger, causing everyone to look at him surprised except for X, who simply turned around without care. "You treasured that card more than anything! Why would you make a bet at all for a card like that?" Zack asked again.

"To keep you from losing." X answered, causing Jaden to look at him a bit nervously.

"And what makes you think I'd lose to y-" Zack suddenly froze as he saw X open his robe, revealing rows upon rows of Stardust Dragon medals. His eyes studdered in a mix of shock, fear, surprise, and disbelief.

"I have over 100 of these medals. I'm one of only a few testers worldwide who have never lost a duel. Even your brother couldn't scratch my life points. Your brother took a bet and lost, all to protect you." X simply explained.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't tell!" Jaden yelled irritantly.

"Jaden..." Zack said with his head down a bit, starring at the floor. Jaden simply frowned a bit as he looked back at him.

"Look Zack, I can explain..." Jaden began, wanting his brother to lift his head so he could. However, instead of looking at him with an expression of confusion or curiousness, he looked at Jaden with anger.

"How could you take a bet all for the sake of me!" Zack yelled. "You should've never made a bet just because of me. I don't care how many medals this guy has, I would not lose to him!" Zack exclaimed, causing X's entire body to shift attention onto Zack completely.

"Is that what you purpose?" X asked, raising an eyebrow although no one could see it.

"Hey, your a tester right? That means your duel involves me; I win and you return Jaden's card to him!" Zack yelled. X simply smirked.

"Very well, but if I win, I'll be taking your Stardust Dragon ." X said in agreement, although Zack simply flinched. _How does he know I have Stardust Dragon?_ Zack asked himself. He snapped out of it though as he felt his shoulder being pulled by Alexis.

"Zack, no! You can't duel him, Ms. Fontaine said specifically no dueling with the Duel disks until your leg is better." Alexis said, with a hint of concern for him. Zack simply smiled a bit before brushing off her hand.

"I know Alexis, but..." Zack paused before glaring back at X, "anyone who not only messes with Jaden, but takes his rarest card too, messes with me." Zack explained. X simply stood silent for a mere moment before nodding, taking out his duel disk which was consealed in his left arm behind his robe.

"Very well then, if this is what you wish, I will return your brother's card either way. However, be aware if you lose, you will lose your Stardust Dragon." X replied, only to stop as Jaden blocked his path with his arms.

"Wait a minute, you won the duel and the card, so why not just leave?" Jaden proposed, only to anger Zack more.

"Stay out of this Jaden! I'm not weak!" Jaden simply looked back at Zack with a sad look.

"But Zack, that's not-" Before he could finish though, to everyone's surprise, X smacked him out of the way to the left a few feet away, knocking him to the ground.

"Like your brother said, stay out of it." X said, as he went to his side of the dueling field.

"Jaden!" Everyone said worriedly, as Syrus and Chumly ran over to him, aand as Zack looked with a face of worry as well before glaring at X.

"Your going to pay for that!" He warned as he went over to the dueling field. He struggled a bit as he tried to lift himself up onto the dueling platform, mostly because he couldn't use his broken leg to help push himself up, but eventually managed to get himself up.

"But Zack." Alexis said again concerned. Zack looked back at him with a bit of a frown as well.

"Please Alexis, you have to trust me." He replied. Alexis simply remained silent for a few seconds before tossing him her duel disk.

"Good luck." She siad with a bit of a soft smile, getting one in return from Zack.

"Thanks." He replied, putting the duel disk on his left arm. He tossed the left crutch to the floor as he inserted his deck to his duel disk, although kept his right crutch to keep himself balanced and his foot off the ground. Jaden moaned a bit as he got up after a minute, rubbing the side of his head. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Zack wearing a duel disk, and ready to duel this guy.

"Z-" Jaden was about to call out his name, but stopped, sighing a bit. _What's the point? He won't listen to anything I say. _Jaden thought to himself, knowing these things were true. No matter how much he tried to protest, Zack would simply not come to reason with it. _All I can do now is that he somehow acutally does win. _Jaden said with a bit of hope. "Good luck Zack." Jaden wished as he hopped of the dueling field. Zack smiled at the fact his brother finally wished him luck.

"Thanks Jaden, and sorry bout this." Zack replied, apologizing for all the yelling, before giving a semi-glare at X. "Your wining streek ends here." Zack said as his duel disk activated. X simply smirked as he did the same.

Zack: 4000

X: 4000

"Duel!" They said simultaneously.

"My draw." Zack said as he drew his first card. "First I play One for one! Now by sending one monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon a level 1 monster from my deck! So let's give a hand to Water Spirit." Zack said as the hologram appeared. "But wait, it get's better, because the monster i sent to the graveyard was Quiltbolt Hedgehog, and when a Tuner monster is summoned, I can special summon him from the graveyard! (800/500) And don't think I've finished, I haven't even summoned a monster yet! So I'll summon Fortress warrior in defense mode! (800/1200) That will end my turn." Zack stated. _I don't know how he took Jaden down, but as long as I keep my defense up I should be ok. _Zack thought to himself, watching as X made his move.

"First, I'll use the spell card: Worm Call!" The card flashed in an amaze of light. Suddenly, everyone watched as the sky itself turned into a spining vortex, where in the middle of it all, a great, blob of mass formed within it. It was like a strange, silvery, jelly type of substance, but for all Zack knew, it did not look good.

"Ok, what exactly does that do?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow. X simply smirked.

"Instead of explaining things, why don't I just show you? I will use it's special effect now. Since there are no monsters on your side of the field, it let's me special summon one Worm type mosnter from my hand in face down defense position!" Everyone suddenly watched as a large goop of the strange jelly suddenly dropped down onto the field, before forming it into a card. "Next, I will sacrifice my monster to summon my Worm King in attack mode (2700/1100). Now my Worm King, squish that useles blue blob!" X commanded. The creature gave off a mighty growl before trampling straight on top of the monster, squishing it to bits. "Next, I'll put two cards face down. That will end my turn." X stated.

"Hmph, not bad for a monster." Zack somewhat complimented, drawing his card. "Now I'll-"

_"Do you desire power..."_ Zack just stopped as he suddenly blinked, looking around the room. Jaden wondered what caused Zack to stop so suddenly.

"Hey Bro, what's wrong?" Jaden said, wondering if his leg was already bothering him. Zack snapped out of his confusion before looking at Jaden casually.

"Oh nothing, just thinking to myself, that's all." Lied Zack, which was obvious to Jaden, but not to the others. "Anyway, I Summon Marauding Captain in attack mode! And, since he's been normal summoned succesfully, I can special summon another monster from my hand, like Junk Synchron!" X simply smirked at it.

"Using a pathic monster like that? Is that your way of making this duel last longer?" X sneered, causing Zack to glare a bit more and grunt.

"Yeah, well we'll see how weak he is, especially when you see him form! I combine him with Quiltbolt Hedgehog, to form Junk Warrior! (2300/1500)" Zack yelled, as the monster fused and formed in a bright light. "And, his little effect will crush your worm! Because he gains attack points equal to all level 2 or lower monsters on the field! (3100/1500) Now Junk warrior, squish that worm like it is!" Zack commanded. The Junk warrior sped towards the monster with amazing speed, giving it's added little boost. But even this was no worry to X who simply grinned.

"I activate Offering's to the snake Diety!" X said. Everyone watched as X's monster disappeared before Junk warrior had a chance to strike him, causing him to hit right past where he had stood. "By tributing one reptile type monster on my side of the field, I can destroy up to two cards you currently have. So I think I'll make work of your Marauding Captain and your Fortress warrior!" Everyone watched as two large snake heads suddenly popped out from under the two monsters, swallowing them whole before vanishing back into the ground.

"Well, in that case, I put one card face down, then call it a turn." Zack said. X simply hmphed as he drew, although Zack looked at him in confusion. _Why didn't he destroy my Junk Warrior instead? He must be up to something. _Zack thought to himself as he watched. He grew a bit nervous as he saw X chuckling a bit to himself. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"I have drawn the card that will lead to your destruction. I activate the magic card Future Fusion. Now, I send 17 monsters from my deck to the graveyard, to prepare for my secret weapon!" Everyone's eyes widened as they saw a whole horrid-of-sort creatures fly from X's deck and into the sky, being absorbed into the Gelatinous substance that still continued to float about it. "Next, I'll use my Worm Call again, and special summon a Worm monster to my field in face down defense position." Like before, another glob of goo dropped to the ground, forming a card again. "And let's not keep anyone waiting. I'll use the magic card Shallow Graves, now, both of us pick one card in our graveyard, and special summon it in face down defense mode!" X explained, as he picked his card. Zack simply looked for his graveyard before deciding one as well.

"If that's the case, I'll summon this card in defense mode then." Zack said as he picked a card of his own.

"And lastly, as you've done yourself, I haven't summoned anything yet, so I'll summon one last card in face down defense mode. You may go, if you can." X said. Zack could only grunt as he did, annoyed by this duelist's insolence, before twitching a bit as he dropped to his right knee, causing everyone else to look at him worried.

"Zack!" They all screamed. Jaden ran out of his chair and was about to get onto the arena before Zack spoke to him.

"Stop!" He yelled, causing Jaden to look more worried.

"But Zack!" Jaden argued. Zack only grunted a bit more as he pushed himself up with with his crutch, trying to stand again.

"I...I can do this..." Zack moaned, drawing his card. "And I'll activate Synchron Blast wave! If there's a synchro monster on my side of the field, I can destroy one monster you control, so I'll destroy the one right in the middle!" Zack announced. Everyone watched as Junk Warrior's hand started twisting in circles a bit, before it rapidly started spining to the point where a Cyclone formed around it, shooting straight out onto the middle card, and scattering it to pieces.

"Hmph, good thing it wasn't the one I needed. I must say you have really poor aim." X teased, hastening Zack's anger.

"Shut up!" He yelled, before pointing towards the left Face down monster with his fist. "Junk warrior, annhilate that card!" He demanded, surprising everyone with his anger.

"Is it me or is Zack a little bit more off of it today than usual?" Chumly asked, noticing Zack's anger as well.

"Yeah, it's like he's a different person practically." Syrus commented. Alexis just starred a bit worriedly at Zack. _What's wrong Zack? _She asked to herself worriedly.

"Thanks, I was hoping you were going to." X retorted.

"You were?" Zack replied, unexpecting the answer.

"Yes, becasue you attacked my Man Eater bug!" The insect suddenly appeared as it howled in pain, being punched right in the Gut by Zack's Junk Warrior. _Oh no, now he can destroy my monster!_ Zack said worriedly to himself.

"And now, I'll use his effect to destroy my other face down monster!" X stated, to everyones' surprise. They watched as the Man eater bug hopped atop of X's face down card and began to try to swallow the card whole, before exploding itself and his face down card in the process.

"What's this guy up to?" Zack asked in confusion, before looking back at his hand. "I'll put two more cards face down and end my turn." X nodded as he drew his card, then chuckled.

"One standby Phase to go, and you'll be exterminated." He announced, as he simply put one card face down. "I'll end my turn."

"In that case, here I go!" Zack said, drawing his card, then brightened up at the card he just drew. _Mystical space typhoon! This is perfect! Knowing him, I bet he made sure that nothing would happen to that Future Fusion card he has, and already planned on defending it with a counter! _Zack thought to himself as he imagined how the turn would go.

_"First I'll use Mystical Space typhoon, to destroy your Future Fusion card!" Zack yelled, causing X to look at him shocked._

_"What?" he said, looking in disbelief, before grinning. "I use Magic Jammer! So by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate and destroy one magic card you used!" X said, only to see Zack smirk._

_"Good, cause then I'll use my Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying one thousand life points, I can negate the activation of a trap card your using and destroy it too!" Zack exclaimed, watching as the tools destroyed his magic jammer._

_"No!" X statted in shock, even more so as he saw the Mystical Space Typhoon whisk away his Future Fusion._

_"Next, I'll play rising energy! So by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can increase the attack points of my monster by 1500! And reveal my other face down, I brougth back Junk Synchron in attack mode! Now my monsters, destroy the rest of his life points!" Zack yelled raising his fist as the monsters charged right at him.  
"Noooo!" X yelled in terror as the monsters wiped out what life points he had._

_Zack: 3000 _

_X: 0_

Zack grinned at the thought, seeing how he had everything put to plan. "Ok get ready, cause this duel is over! First I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe out your Future fusion!" Zack yelled, as a spiraling twister came out of nowhere, rushing over to X's Future Fusion spell. X only grinned as he revealed his Magic Jammer.

"In that Case, I activate Magic Jammer, so by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate your magic card and destroy it." X stated as the card formed.

"Bingo! I activate my Seven Tools of Bandit! So now by paying one thousand life points, I can negate the activation of your trap card, and destroy it!" Zack replied, causing X to look at him surprised.

"Hmm?" He qeustioned, seeing the trap cards. The others cheered for him as they saw Zack had everything prepared.

"Alright Zack!" Syrus and Chumly yelled.

"Way to go!" Alexis yelled as well.

"Awesome move bro!" Jaden congratulated, giving him the thumbs up. X simply smirked at this before he spoke.

"Your friend's and Brother seem to care much about you, don't they?" He asked. Zack simply sneered as he rubbed his nose.

"Ahh well, you know. They're all sorta like Family, and I can't really let them down." Zack replied.

"Then they'll be dissopointed to see this." X replied, revealing his face down. Zack, Jaden, and the rest gasped in shock at the card he just played. "I activate my own Trap Jammer, and negate the activation of your's!"

"What!" Zack and Jaden yelled in shock as they saw cards on each side begin to wipe each other out one by one, before the last one demolished was Mystical Space Typhoon, just before the twister could wipe out the Future Fusion card.

"No!" Zack said, depressingly.

X: 3000

Zack: 3000

"And to make it more interesting, I activate Threatening Roar, which forces you to skip your battle phase." X added, using his final facedown card. Zack could only grunt a bit as he saw his field only had his original two face down cards now + his monsters. _Least I still have Rising energy, so whatever he cooks up I should be able to counter._ Zack thought to himself before looking back at X.

"I'll then end my turn." Zack statted, preparing for the big guns.

"Perfect." X said, drawing his cards. He suddenly began to chuckle devilishly. "Hmhmhmhm, Hahahaha!" He yelled, shouting in full laughter at the predicament. "Now, behold, for the unvieling ofthe future! Look up towards the sky!" X shouted, pointing with his finger. Everyone looked up towards it, disgusted and shocked at the sight as they saw the silvery gooey substance begin to bubble and boil.

"What in the name of..." Zack muttered to himself, eyes widened in fear. Suddenly, great mounds of goo began to stick to the side of surfaces, from the floor, the walls around the room, and even the Dome cieling itself. The goo began to produce steam from itself as the goo formed and twisted into different pictures, eventually turning into what appeared to be the mark of a black skull within the substance.

"What...what is that thing?" Zack asked, noticing how the skull mark appeared to be looking at him directly. X simply chuckled for a few more seconds before replying.

"That my friend, is Worm Zero, and once we're through, it'll be the last monster you ever see with such power! Gahahaha!" Zack could only watch in horror seeing the monster starring not only him down, but everyone around him. Only fate would tell the winner of this grand battle...

**Me: Behold! Worm Zero! Dun dun Duuuuuuuu-**

**Alexis: *whack***

**Me: Ow! What was that for?**

**Alexis: Oh nothing, Zack just told me to do it.**

**Me: Well why didn't he do it instead then?**

**Alexis: Uhh cause he's still recovering from his broken leg maybe?**

**Me: Grrr I'm docking his pay!**

**Alexis and Me: *look as Alexis' cell phone rings***

**Alexis: *takes out cell phone* Hello? Yeah?...Ok, cya.**

**Me: What was that?**

**Alexis: *whack***

**Me: OWWW! Stop that! *cries to self as I rub bump all over head***

**Alexis: Sorry, he told me to though. Anyway, for everyone else, please read, rate, and review, I just know you'll want to see what comes after.**

**Me: Well of course they do, it won't involve you in it.**

***Whack***

**Me: Owww! Why'd he do it that time?**

Alexis: Oh he didn't, that time was me.


	9. Rise of the worms II

**Episode 9: Rise of the worms Part II**

_Last time on Yugioh GX..._

_Are you, Zack Yuki?" The voice asked. Jaden blinked at the question, not from the question itself but at the man's voice. There was an eerie chill about it that practically gave him goosebumps_.

_"Ummm no, that's my brother your looking for. What do you need him for anyway?" Jaden asked, wanting to know what exactly the man was here for._

_The man again went silent, instead opening his robe. To the gang's shock, he had not one, not two, nor three, but over 100 golden Stardust dragon medals hanging from the robe_

_"We gotta head back to the duel arena pronto!" Zack stated, without eventurning around. Alexis just blinked confused._

_"But why? We were just there an hour ago?" _

_"It's Jaden. He's in trouble!"_

_"Fine you won, but remember the deal." Jaden said as he handed over his Shining Flare Wingman. X simply nodded as he put the card in his a box, box full of assorted and very rare cards. _

_"Stay out of this Jaden! I'm not weak!" Jaden simply looked back at Zack with a sad look. _

_"But Zack, that's not-" Before he could finish though, to everyone's surprise, X smacked him out of the way to the left a few feet away, knocking him to the ground. _

_"Like your brother said, stay out of it." X said, as he went to his side of the dueling field. _

_"Jaden!" Everyone said worriedly, as Syrus and Chumly ran over to him, aand as Zack looked with a face of worry as well before glaring at X. _

_"Your going to pay for that!" _

_"I have drawn the card that will lead to your destruction. I activate the magic card Future Fusion. Now, I send 17 monsters from my deck to the graveyard, to prepare for my secret weapon!" _

_"I'll then end my turn." Zack statted, preparing for the big guns. _

_"Now, behold, for the unvieling ofthe future! Look up towards the sky!" _

_"What...what is that thing?" Zack asked, noticing how the skull mark appeared to be looking at him directly. X simply chuckled for a few more seconds before replying. _

_"That my friend, is Worm Zero, and once we're through, it'll be the last monster you ever see with such power! Gahahaha!" Zack could only watch in horror seeing the monster starring not only him down, but everyone around him. Only fate would tell the winner of this grand battle..._

**Chilling out with thecrew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, were never working too hard  
Were back at class, they never tought this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well will work together!  
Right Now! Lets Go!  
Yugioh Gx! Generation X!  
Game On!  
Getcha game on!  
comeon now, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Well make the grade and win the fight!  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh Gx...  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Come on now, you better play your cards right  
Come on and getcha game on! **

Everyone watched, some in terror, some in disgust, at the massive creature that stood among the cieling above them. It was considered one of the most disgusting creatures they've ever seen in their lives. Not to mention, one of the largest creatures they ever seen, considering it was almost half the size of the dome. It was probably twice, no, three times the size of Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem!

"J-J-Jaden. What is that thing?" Syrus asked a little freaked out.

"I-I don't know. He didn't use this in our duel. But I can tell you if he used 17 monsters to fuse that thing, it's not going to be good. " Jaden replied, a bit shocked at the sight as well. Alexis moaned a bit to herself, feeling a bit more worried about the situation than normal. _Be careful Zack. _She warned to herself. Zack snapped out of his horror as he looked to hear X chuckling.

"Hmhmhm, does the sight of this creature infill you with terror, Zack? You are witnessing one of the strongest creatures in all of existence. You want to know why?" He asked with a smirk.

"Uhhh not sure but I'm sure your gonna tell us anyway aren't you?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. You see, for every monster I used to fusion summon this monster, it gains 500 Attack points!" Everyone flinched at the statement.

"Five hundred per monster?" Zack shouted in disbelief. Chumly looked at Jaden a bit curious.

"Uhh Jaden? How much does that make then?" He asked worriedly. Jaden looked up for a sec as he went into thought.

"Umm lets see, 500, 17 monsters for each, sooo that would be..." Jaden just gasped at the results. "That monster has up to 8500 attack points!" Everyone else ,except for X of course, looked at Jaden shocked.

"WHAT?" They all stammered.

"And that's not all." X added, catching Zack's attention.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You see, for every two monsters I used to fuse him, he also gains an additional effect, up to 6 or more fusion monsters. Behold! His first effect, I can special summon a reptile type monster from my graveyard in face down defense position." Everyone suddenly watched as the Worm Zero opened a giant hole where it's mouth was, before dropping a vast amount of slime onto the field, forming a card much like worm call did itself.

"Secondly, I can remove one reptile type monster from my graveyard to remove from play one monster on your field," X paused as he poitned towards Junk Warrior, "like that Junk warrior of yours!" Zack eyes widened as the monster opened it's mouth part again, but this time a huge gooey line shot out straight from it's mouth, and attached itself to the Junk Warrior, draging it into the air towards itself.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Synchro Barrier! By tributing one synchro type monster on the field, I take no damage until the end of the next turn!" Everyone watched as Zack's monster suddenly vanished into sparkling glitter, before a green large circle formed in front of him as a shield. X simply smirked.

"Hmph, not bad, but either way, it won't help you. Because once that shield is down during your turn, you'll be wide open to destroy." X explained. Zack simply groaned a bit, knowing he was right. The only other face down card he had at the time was Rising Energy, but even with that, nothing he had would be strong enough to take out that Worm Zero thing, and chances are it wouldn't help him against the face down monster X had, whatever it was.

"And finally, it's last effect I can use, I'm allowed to draw another card." Everyone watched as a thinner, smaller thread shot out of the gooey mass, attaching to the top card of X's deck, and pulling out a card, putting it into his hand. "And to make matters worse, these effects can each be used every turn." X said, instilling more fear into Zack.

"Every turn?" Zack repeated in disbelief.

"Fortunately for you, I do have a bit of a merciful side, if anything, so destroying your one and last creature on the field would be a waste of time. So I'll spare it for this turn. Make your move now Zack, and for your sake, make sure it's not your last." X warned with a smirk. Zack only gulped a tiny bit as he hesitantly drew his card.

"I'll use the spell card Stray Lambs, which will help protect my life points for the next turn." Zack said, ending his turned. _At least I hope they do. _

"Hmph, saddening. In that case, my draw! And since I used up most of my monsters already, I don't have anything I plan to summon. I do, however, still have my Worm Zero! So I'll use it's 2nd effect to remove one monster from my graveyard, and destroy first lamb token." Everyone watched as he did the same thing again as it did when it tried to eat up Junk Warrior, but this time, everyone watched in disgust as they heard the monster making crunching noises as it gobbled up on Zack's token. Alexis looked in disgust a bit before swallowing a bit loudly.

"God, I think I just threw up in my mouth..." She said in disgust, noticing the bad taste in her throat.

"And let's not forget, we still have an attack! So go my Worm Zero, strike away at that other useless token!" X commanded. This time, everyone watched as the giant monster spewed out a giant glob of goo over Zack's token, covering it and desintigrating every last inch of it, to X's delight. "And with that, I'll end my turn. Make your last move, Zack, or I'll make it for you." X warned, ending his turn. Zack simply studdered a bit as he prepared to draw his card. Whatever card he drew right now would determine what would happen. He paused though just as he touched the top card in stiffness.

_What am I doing?_ Zack thought to himself before looking back at X. _Even if I do pull out something against X, it won't help me! There's not a single card I have that can match up to that thing. Even that Black Rose Dragon won't help. Sure, it'll destroy all cards on the field, but without rising energy or my other face down monster, it won't take him out. And even with One for One to use, it'll only stall time! Everything he does he uses against me! _Zack closed his eyes as he felt himself shrivel up a bit, unable to withstand the immense pressure around him. _Maybe...Maybe I should just surrender! There's no point of continuing this. _Zack said as he hesitantly started to move his hand on top of his duel disk. X's expression changed to a mix of confusion and surprise as he saw what was happening.

"I...I...Sur-".

"Zack!" Jaden shouted, causing Zack to snap out of his hysteria and stop. "You can't just give up like this! You've been in tougher situations before, remember?" Jaden encouraged as Zack's eyes widened in surprise. _Wait, what am I doing? Jaden's right! _Zack said, remembering all the previous duels he had in the past.

_It was my first day here when I already beat one of the Obelisk Pros. Then the time after when I had to face Alexis against that Dragon which blew anything on my field away. And even the day before when I faced that weird guy. _Zack thought to himself, remembering the black colored being with the golden eyes. _Everytime something looked bleak, I always had a plan to make things come through, no matter how hopeless the situation looked!_ Zack squeezed his fist and began to shake it, then looked back at Jaden.

"Hey, Jaden?" He started, getting Jaden's attention. He gave a confident smile as he gave Jaden the thumbs up. "Thanks bro." He thanked. Jaden simply smiled as he nodded, then returned the thumbs up.

"No problem, now go out there and show him how you really duel!" Jaden cheered on as the rest did.

"You can do it Zack!" Syrus cheered followed by Chumly.

"Turn this worm freak into Jelly donut..." Chumly paused as he heard his stomach gurgling. "Great, I just made myself hungry." Zack looked back at Alexis who, although didn't say anything, gave a soft smile as she nodded, making the message clear as Zack returned the nod, before looking back at X confidently with a grin, to his surprise.

"I see your friends really do manage to pull out encouragement, don't they?" X asked as he raised his eyebrow. Zack simply chuckled as he nodded.

"In truth, yes. To be honest, without any of them to cheer me on, I never would've done the things that are impossible. I've defeated more enemies no matter how bleak things looked, and even managed to make a bit of commotion for myself. If it wasn't for the fact I had them all cheering me on today, I wouldn't even be here right now." Zack explained, giving X the thumbs down. "So you better get ready X, cause there's no way I'm going to lose this duel now." X simply smirked again.

"Then try to prove it to me." X replied. _It'll be pointless though. _X said, looking at his face down card. _Right now, his only option is to attack my face down, which is Worm Victory. And thanks to his effect, it'll immediately_Zack said, swiftly drawing his card, then grinning more.

"Perfect! First I'll activate the magic card, Pot of greed, which lets me draw two more cards to my hand." Zack said as he drew the cards. "Now I'll use the Double summon, which lets me summon two monsters this turn! So first I'll summon Tune warrior, in attack mode (1600/200), then I'll summon my second monster, like Road Synchron (1600/800). And to complete the puzzle, I'll use my second One for One so I can special summon a level 1 monster from my deck, like Big one warrior (100/600). Now, watch as I fuse not two, but all three of my monsters to form my strongest warrior, Road Warrior!" (3000/1500) Everyone watched as the two monsters merged in a ball of light. Suddenly, lightning began to strike at the ground around the two monsters, until a giant Golden warrior burst from the ground, shining in armor and weaponry. "X, meet Road warrior, Road Warrior, meet target."

"That's it?" X asked, unimpressed. "Personally, I thought we were going to see a rather unique monster for all the trouble you went through. Guess I was wrong." X sneered.

"Hmph, then prepared to be surprised. Because much like you, he has a special ability of his own. I can special summon from my deck a level two or lower monster, like Tuningware!" (100/300) "And don't think I'll just end that, cause I have a whole lot of surprises for you. Like my other face down creature you summoned with Shallow Grave, I brought back my Junk Synchron to help!" X just gawked a bit at the sight.

"You mean you-" He started only to be interrupted.

"Ohhh yes, I synchronize both my monsters to synchro summon my second Junk warrior! (2300/1500). And because I used Tuningware, I can draw one card." X simply looked at the situation for a second, before he began chuckling, which eventually turned into full blown laugh.

"Gah hahaha, you really impress me kid." X complimented, causing Zack to look at him somewhat questionablly.

"Umm thanks? I think?" Zack replied, unsure whether or not X was being sarcastic.

"Never in my life have I seen such a combo be displayed. I gaurentee if this was an examination test, you would've gotten an A. Unfortunately for you, it isn't, and your monsters still lack any power to defeat me." X explained, only to see Zcak grin.

"Oh don't worry, I'm well aware my monsters can't do anything to hurt you...yet. But when I activate a card like Unstable Evolution, that'll soon change." X raised his eyebrow at the sight, before smirking agian.

"Please, an equip card? No matter what equip card you play, it'll be nothing compared to my Worm Zero. Remember, it still has 8500 attack points." X reminded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what part of this conversation made you think I was equiping this card to my monsters?" Zack asked as X looked confusingly for a moment before looking at him shocked.

"You mean your going to-"

"Oh yes, I'm equiping unstable evolution to your Worm Zero monster. Don't worry, it can't do anything to it yet, but my swords of revealing light will help that problem!" X actually flinched for real for the first time during the duel as his other face down was revealed his worm victory (0/2500).

"No not that! Your swords don't activate flip effects!" X stated surprised at the card Zack had just played.

"Bingo! And now to rap this all up. First I'll have my Junk warrior attack your defense position monster." Zack said as the Junk warrior sped towards the defense position monster. However, being 200 attacks less than it's defense, it was blocked and pushed back by the worm victory.

Zack: 2800

X: 3000

"Wait, why would you play a card like that? It doesn't help you in the least." X commented, noticing how Zack took a foolish dive for no reason.

"Oh, it doesn't? Because your monster says otherwise." Zack said, pointing up with his finger. As X looked up, his eyes widened as he saw the giant monster begin to shrink down until it was a fourth of it's regular size, no bigger than his other worm monster.

"What happened? You didn't do anything to-" X paused as he just realized Zack's plan.

"I see you figured it out huh? Unstable Evolution makes the equiped monsters attack points 2400 when my lifepoints are lower than yours. And unfortunately, compared to what your monster did have, thats a large chunk taken away." Zack explained, then gave a charge with his fist. "Road warrior, show em how it's done!" Zack commanded. The Warrior gave a nod before taking a giant leap into the air, to everyone else's surprise. Grabbing it's giant sword on it's back, it thrusted the mighty weapon right through the room, slicing it in half before it exploded as the gooey mass landed over X himself.

Zack: 2800

X: 2400

_Impossible! No one has ever put a dent into my life points! Not once!_ X screamed in his head.

"Alright Zack!" Jaden cheered, raising his fist.

"Way to go!" Chumly added.

"Great plan." Alexis congratulated to a bit. The only one who didn't cheer was Syrus though who noticed the strange look X had.

"Uhh hey guys, why's X chucking?" Syrus asked, getting everyones attention before looking back at X himself.

Zack grinned a bit as he saw X's life points drop lower than his were as of now. _If I only had another card in my hand, I could've discarded it to use Rising Energy. Guess I'll have to wait to next turn though, and I'll finish him off!_ Zack said to himself in plessure, but looked at X confusingly as he heard him laughing crazy again.

"Ho ho ho ho, you've really impressed me now Zack." X complimented, bowing with one arm in respect. "Not once has anyone ever scratched my lifepoints without me doing so. Now, I will end this duel by taking you seriously. And to start, I'll switch my worm victory to attack mode!" X said as the monster stopped covering itself with it's arms and stood ready at attention.

"Why do that? Your monster has no attack points. Plus whatever effects it did have, I cancled it out with Swords of revealing light, remember?" Zack commented.

"True, it's flip effect gives it the ability to destroy all monsters you currently posses, and you surprised me by ruining that effect. However, fortunately it has another effect! Unlike my fusion which only works on fusion material monsters, he gains 500 attack points as well but for every worm reptile in my graveyard! And with 18 in the graveyard since I removed two of them, he has a grand total of 9000 attack points!" X stated as the creature suddenly began to grow in mussle, size, and ferociousness.

"9000?" Zack stammered in disbelief.

"That's even more than his last monster!" Syrus exclaimed.

"And unless you thought I forgot, you still have a face down which I assume to be a trap, and your swords, which will all be demolished, with Heavy Storm!" X shouted as a giant tornado enveloped the entire field. Zack grunted a bit as he kept himself from losing balance from the wind and holding the crutch at the same time. He looked in disbelief as he saw his swords disappear, and his face down.

"No..." Zack muttered in shock, knowing what was coming next.

"If I thought you were a threat at first, I would've ended this duel long ago. But you should feel honored now that I consider you a possible worthy challenge, too bad I'll never make that mistake _**AGAIN!**_" X shouted as the Worm Victory charged straight towards his Road Warrior without hesitation. In one swift, powerful strike, the Worm Victory charged straight through the warrior, still continuing to head towards Zack himself. "And with an extra 6000 attack points left, you lose this duel!" Zack eyes widened as the mosnter got closer and closer until he felt the powerful impact, which not only knocked him off his feet, but threw him all the way off the duel arena as well, his cards all flying everywhere as he did.

Zack: 0

X: 2400

"Zack!" Everyone shouted worriedly, rushing right over to him. Jaden rubbed his shoulders, trying to get his brother to wake up. However, as much as he tried, he was out cold.

"Zack, wake up! Zack!" Jaden shouted, before glaring back at X, who simply scoffed as he stood on the dueling field, extending his hand out, not to the duelers, but to catch the Stardust Dragon that floated down into his hand.

"This will make a fine addition to my collection." X remarked, putting it into his case full of rare cards, before throwing out Jaden's Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman. "A deals a deal. Either way, you can have your worthless card back. X commented, simply tossing the card to the ground as he stood back up and turned around. However, he paused before he took another step away, looking back at the duelist. "A duelist like your brother is lucky I didn't come at him full force in the beginning. If I had, he would've lost as soon as the duel began. And to be honest, I'm a bit dissopointed too. A duelist like him has potential, but as far as he goes, he's nothing more than a weakling who wasted my time." X stated as he walked away, but not before finishing his sentence. "When he's ready, tell him not to bother to come looking for me, because I'll determine when he is, and I'll find him. I gaurentee it." X said, leaving the arena and DA in general. Jaden looked back at Zack who continued to remain unconcious.

"Is he going to be ok?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Zack, if you can hear us then stop pretending to be asleep!" Syrus yelled, a bit disturbed at the whoe scenario of what just occured. As much as his friends tried to wake him, nothing would work. Nothing woke him from the Darkness...

Meanwhile, just as the sun was setting, Chancellor Sheppard's room was completely empty. There wasn't a single fly anything within it. There was however a rat, a rat with a rather strange outfit known as Crowler, who checked to make sure the coast was clear. As he did, he entered deeper into the room until he came to Sheppard's desk, noticing the unopened envelope that had yet to be looked at. He carefully opened it, making sure not to make a single tear in it, taking out the pictures. He grunted displeased as he saw the picture he was hoping not to expect; the one with Titan ready to duel Jaden.

"Try to get out of another scheme, will they?" Crowler grumbled before simply smirking, puting the one picture in his overcoat before putting the rest back in the envelope and sealing it like it was before.

"Oops, I seemed to have misplaced it, how careless of me." Crowler sarcastically commented before chuckling loudly as he left the room. _One way or another, I'll have those two expelled for good!_ Crowler said to himself, laughing at the mere thought.

**Zack: Oh my god...**

**Me: Hey, no worries Zack, you gave it your all.**

**Zack: I can believe this...**

**Syrus: Hey, least you lasted longer than Jaden.**

**Jaden: Hey!**

**Zack: This is unbelievable...**

**Alexis: Cheer up, you gotta lose someti-**

**Zack: I cant believe I spent 10 hours playing final fantasy 13 and forgot to save!**

**Everyone: *falls anime style***

**Me: *sigh* well while Zack's in denial of his game, please rate and review! I'd like 3 to 4 this time, seeing how I've done 2 chapters instead of 1 this time during the weekend, seriously, reviews are all that give me life these days T_T...And trust me, the chaps keep getting better and better as next we have the whole tag team duel things while Zacks in denial over losing his duel, to the school dueling, then finally ending off the Sacred beast Arc. So please, rate, review, and enjoy!**

**Zack: All those hours of playing and- Wait what about me losing a duel?**


	10. A Reason to Duel

**Episode 10: A reason to Duel**

Jaden let out a large yawn as he rubbed his eyes, just finishing the last of his homework, before frowning as he looked back at Zack, who simply had his head in his knees as he had the rest of his head covered by his arms. Since he lost the duel three days ago, he has barely left that spot to do anything let alone eat or just going to the bathroom. Fortunately, Jaden was able to get the ok from their teachers, saying that he was simply having leg pain walking around with one leg all the time, getting homework or studies that Zack missed during their classes.

He was also fortunate for the fact that none of them, aside from his friends, knew about the dueling that went on three days ago as well, considering he wasn't suppose to be with a broken leg. He was lucky he didn't injure his leg any more severe from it's weakened conditioned since he lost the duel that day, only having minor bruising and such from when he fell. Still, since he lost that Stardust Dragon, he hasn't said a word to anyone, give or take a few to Jaden. In fact, he hasn't even dueled since he lost.

_God, it's a pain seeing him like this, it's eating me up practically._ Jaden thought to himself, knowing how depressed his brother must be of losing his favorite card. Even though he knew the risks of becoming a card tester, he still fought with all his might, and managed to keep his cards for the last 3 years now. But all that went down hill the minute he faced X in the duel a few days ago and lost. As much as he wanted to talk to his brother about this, he just didn't know exactly what to say about it. All possible thoughts were interrupted as he heard knocking on the door, catching Zack's attention as well.

"Opened this door right now or we'll bust it down!" A voice shouted, pounding on the door again. By the sound of it, it was a woman's voice, and it didn't sound the least bit friendly. Jaden simply smirked a bit with a still somewhat sleepy attitude.

"Oh, is that so? You and what army?" Jaden asked rhetorically.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army!" The Woman sternly replied, causing both brothers eyes to widen in surprise.

"Disciplinary Action Squad?" Zack asked, never hearing of such a thing, and regretting to have. Jaden rushed over to the door, quickly opening it less they anger the Squad even more.

"You must be Jaden." The woman said, before looking back at Zack. "And that must be Zack Yuki." Zack grabbed his crutches as he walked over to the door.

"What'd we do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That will be made more than apparent at the interrogation!" The woman said again. Both brothers just blinked in confusion before looking at each other.

"Interrogation?"

**Chilling out with thecrew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, were never working too hard  
Were back at class, they never tought this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well will work together!  
Right Now! Lets Go!  
Yugioh Gx! Generation X!  
Game On!  
Getcha game on!  
comeon now, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Well make the grade and win the fight!  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh Gx...  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Come on now, you better play your cards right  
Come on and getcha game on! **

"What? Suspended?" The brothers asked in a bit of shock.

"That's what I recommended. You both trespassed into the abandoned dorm." The woman replied. At the current time, the two students appeared to be in a dark room, surrounding them large TV screens, all with different people, although most of them they knew like Crowler and Sheppard.

"Hold it time out! I thought we were cleared if I showed Sheppard the photographs!" Zack argued, only to twitch a bit in fear as the woman gave him a much more evil-looking glare.

"Watch your tone, or you'll be expelled before you can even pack!" The woman warned. Zack moaned a bit before looking back at Sheppard.

"Chancellor Sheppard, you saw the photos, didn't you?" Zack asked. Sheppard replied with a frown as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry you two, but there aren't any photos whatsoever relating the abandoned dorm." Sheppard replied.

"And therefore you must be punished, so we must set an example here for all the students." The woman added.

"But what kind of example are we setting?" Crowler asked, catching the two slifers attention. "That we are a bunch of hard hearted tyrants? I say we arrange something more...sporty." Crowler said, narrowing his eyes more as he grinned. The two just blinked in confusion.

"Sporty?" Jaden repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well Jaden, off the top of my head how about...you partner up with Zack in a tag duel. Win and your cleared, lose and your expelled." Crowler replied. Jaden simply smiled as he nodded.

"Sure, that sounds sweet!" He replied.

"However..." Crowler began, catching both their attentions, "there is to be one condition that both of you must agree on."

"Sure, what is it?" Jaden replied, answering for the both of them although Zack would've argued had he the chance.

"Neither of you can use your Synchro monsters or Fusion monsters." Crowler sneered, to which both Slifers looked in shock.

"What?" They yelled.

"It's either that or no deal." Crowler added.

"Are you kidding, there's no-" Zack started to say before he was called off by Jaden.

"Deal." Jaden replied, causing Zack to look at him shocked.

"What!"

"Chancellor, I believe they have accepted the condition" Crowler said, looking at him.

"Fine, then I'll arrange some opponets." Sheppard said, but Crowler quickly added in.

"Ohh now Chancellor, don't you fret about that. I'll have all the arrangements made personally."

"Hold it, I'm not suppose to be dueling while my leg is healing, remember?" Zack argued.

"No need to worry about that Zack. Due to your recent condition, the Tag duel won't be until this Saturday, so you'll have at least five days to relax your leg until it's time." Sheppard said with a hearty smile, before all the screens turned off and the lights came back on as the TVs went back into the ceiling.

"Heh, now all we have to do is get ready to-" Jaden was interrupted as he was suddenly bumped on the head by a rather hard blunt object, more notably, one of Zack's crutches. "Ow!" He whined, before looking irritant at Zack. "What was that for?"

"Are you crazy?" Zack yelled. "There's no way I'm dueling without my synchros, much less at all these days." Zack replied, causing Jaden to give a somewhat worried look.

"But Zack-" He didn't even have time to reply as Zack already started to walk away.

"Forget it Jaden, I don't care if I get expelled solo but I personally want nothing more to do with this place. Ever since I came here anyway, everything's gone from bad to worse. At this rate I'll be dead before we even hit Saturday." Zack said as he left. Jaden just moaned a bit as he saw Zack left, knowing it would be very hard to get him to come to his senses before Saturday.

"You have to duel without your Fusions or Synchros?" Syrus stammered in disbelief as Jaden nodded, his arms crossed. At the time, the three Slifers were hanging out in Syrus and Chumly's room, while Zack continued to mope around in his and Jaden's room. Sadly, Jaden had gave up trying to convince him after four straight hours of talking. It was like nothing was even phasing through him.

"Yeah, but considering how Zack is right now, I doubt we'll even be dueling." Jaden replied.

"Man, I can't believe he's not going to even try. It's more saddening than you Syrus." Chumly commented.

"Yeah, more than- Hey!" Syrus retorted as the other two laughed. At this point, humor was a good thing to have around considering all the things that were happening at the moment. However, even at this, the only one who couldn't have a sense of humor was Zack, who continued to hang around his room. Despite everything his friends have said, he just can't get it out of his mind what they said X said before he left;

_"A duelist like him has potential, but as far as he goes, he's nothing more than a weakling who wasted my time." _He grunted to himself every time he had these thoughts. And as far as he knew, he reached his full potential fighting X, and it still wasn't enough to save Stardust Dragon. What's worse, since he's lost him, he's had headaches of Stardust Dragon roaring out, crying in pain, every now and then, even when he's fully awake. It brought him anger to know someone like X had Stardust Dragon, even more considering that it was his most prized card. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard knocking on the door, glaring over at it.

"Go away Jaden, I'm not in the mood." Zack yelled, only to blink in surprise as saw Alexis opening the door.

"Umm is this a bad time?" She asked, wondering if Zack was still too upset about what happened. Zack simply sighed before looking back at her.

"You can come in." He said, before huddling his head in-between his knees again. Alexis gave a small smile as she closed the door behind her, sitting on the bed next to Zack.

"Hey, you ok?" Alexis asked curiously. "I heard about what happened with the pictures. I'm really sorry to hear that Zack." Alexis commented, rubbing his shoulder somewhat soothingly.

"I've almost been expelled multiple times, I broke my leg four days ago, I'm five days away from losing to a tag team match, and I've lost one of my most prized cards. What do you think?" He asked somewhat angrily, although tried to maintain as much calmness as he could. Alexis just blinked as she backed her hand away at the stuff he's said, surprised about his mood.

"I guess I'd be in a bad mood too. But what are you mad about Zack?" Alexis asked. "You lose one duel and you decide to call it quits? Even if you lost your Stardust Dragon, I don't understand what your complaining about." Alexis commented, getting a somewhat irritant look from Zack.

"You don't get it do you? When I lost that day, it wasn't just the day I lost Stardust Dragon." Zack said, looking away again.

"What do you mean?" Zack sighed a bit before looking back at her.

"I mean when I lost to X, I lost more than Stardust Dragon. What he said to me...I lost any chance of getting that card back. There's no way I can beat him if I already reached my potential. It's like he said Lex, I'm nothing more than a waste of time." Zack muttered, burrowing his head in his knees again. Alexis looked at him with a bit of a saddened face at what he just said. By the looks and sound of things, it didn't look like anything she said at this point, or was going to say, would help him. She sighed a bit as she went into though for a moment, trying to think of the bst solution at this point, then smiled a bit as she got an idea, standing up in front of him on the floor.

"Ok tell you what Zack, I'm willing to make a bet at this point." Alexis said, catching Zack's attention as he looked up at her with curiosity. "I'm willing to duel you to determine what goes on at this point. If you win, you can continue to be grouchy if you want, and if your really serious about leaving, I'll even help you back. But if I win, you have to promise to stop with this bad attitude, and prepare for your tag team duel on Saturday, deal?" Alexis proposed. Zack simply starred at her for a few seconds before lowering his head down. She frowned a bit as she moaned, knowing he still wouldn't cooperate at this point. "Ooohhh c'mon Zack, what have you got to lose at this point?" She asked, expecting an answer from him.

"What have I got to win at this point? Even if I do lose, it'll change nothing." Zack commented. Alexis simply starred at her for a few seconds before sighing in defeat.

"You know, when you first came here, I thought you were just like every other tournament winner and synchro duelist, yet after we met personally, you opened my eyes and showed me that not everyone is bad as I thought they were." Alexis commented, as she headed to the door. Zack blinked a bit at this comment before looking back at Alexis, who only took a glance back at him. "But you know, maybe I was wrong. I guess you really are no better than the other winners. Maybe it was just a sign of false hope." She said before she left the door. Zack looked back to where she was sitting, blinking a bit in surprise as he saw she left the Ancient Fairy Dragon card he gave her a couple weeks ago.

The whole room was silent for a few seconds before Zack simply sighed, laying back on his bed, spreading his arms out. _Doesn't she get it?_ Zack asked himself, turning so that he was facing the wall near his bed. _It doens't matter how many times I try, I'll never be able to surpass my potential. Even if I did, that wouldn't change the past._ He said to himself before slowly closing his eyes a bit as he yawned. _God, why do I feel so sleepy all of a sudden..._His thoughts drifted off as he slowly embraced slumber, or what he could of slumber. Or at least what he had assumed was slumber, before he suddenly heard a strange, and familiar noise.

"Midimiii!" A voice rang out. Zack simply opened his eyes, rubbing them from still having somewhat of the sleepies in them. He yawned a bit before he looked back at Tuningware, who was floating near his head, with a halfway look.

"Tuningware, what do you wa-" Zack suddenly paused as he looked around him. His eyes widened shock as everything had changed around him, even where he was sitting. He was currently in a grassy field with a bright sunny view, with a forest nearby. As he looked up to the sky, he gazed in awe as he saw it was a beautiful sunny blue sky with perfect weather, not even a cloud in the sky. What also surprised him, was that, unlike before, Tuningware was completely solid, not hollow or transparent whatsoever. He blinked for a few seconds before moaning.

"Awww great! I died and went to heaven." Zack complained to himself, before feeling something laying on top of his head. "Ack! Hey, stop pulling my-" Zack suddenly froze at what he saw: normally, especially since it was a hand, he would expect to see some type of person or whatever, but this was not the case here. No, here, he was starring face to face with his own monster card; Speed Warrior. He starred at him for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Ok, new explanation: I'm obviously dreaming." He said, pinching his arm, only to let out a yelp. "Ow!" He screamed. He blinked again though as he suddenly realized he felt himself there though. "Wait a second, I shouldn't be able to hurt myself." He said to himself before noticing Speed Warrior was gone. As he looked around for him, he stopped as he saw him within the woods, motioning his hands for Zack to follow him before running deeper into it.

"Wait!" He yelled, running straight after it. It took him a few seconds, but eventually he stopped as he suddenly looked at his right leg, realizing it was no longer broken. "Hey, the pain's gone..." He commented, kicking it back and forth in the air, surprised he didn't feel anything whatsoever.

"Mimidii!" The voice caught his attention as he saw Tuningware waving at him before heading deeper into the woods.

"Wait! Hold up!" Zack yelled again as he chased right after him. He started panting for a few seconds, seeing nothing more than miles and miles of wood from running, noticing the never ending path that laid before him. After about another five minutes of running, he came upon an opened field with a small pond, panting as he paused to take his breath.

"If I don't feel *huff* pain, then *huff* *huff* why does it still make me feel exhausted when I run?" He asked himself, before walking over to the pond. He kneeled down as he scooped a bit of water in his hand, taking a sip, then sighed in a relaxing manner as he felt the nice cool water enter the back of his throat. "Least the water here tastes good." He said happily as he began drinking more and more.

However, completely unaware, Zack failed to notice the gleaming eyes that seemed to stalk him. It watched Zack's every move with it's predatory eyes, gnarling it's fangs as it gave off a small growl, to which Zack suddenly paused to. He blinked to himself for a few seconds before looking around the woods, just now realizing something was nearby.

"Hello?" He asked, looking around. He waited for a few seconds for a response, then shrugged his shoulders as he went back to take a drink. However, before he could even scoop the water back into his hands, his eyes widened as he quickly jumped out of the way, avoiding the quick collision with the strange creature that nearly lunged at him, hearing it splash into the pond near him. He quickly rose to his feet, trying to see what it was that tried to get him. He didn't have to wait or stare too long though, as the creature soon jumped out of the water, shaking it's fur from the water. Zack gulped in fear of the creature, the white lion that showed it's fangs again to him.

"Who are you?" The creature asked, causing Zack to yelp in fear again, this time at the fact the strange lion could talk.

"T-The names Z-Z-Zack!" He blurted. The creature growled again as it started to walk closer to Zack who continued to back up slowly. "W-Who are you?" He asked.

"The Name is Regulus." He replied, lowering down to the ground as if ready to take a leap. "You do not belong here, Dark One!" The beast growled. Zack just blinked in confusion.

"Dark One? What are you talking about?" Zack asked confused.

"Do not play games with me, I know who you are, and I'll make sure you do not defile this sacred land!" Regulus said with a growl. Zack suddenly froze as he snapped on a twig, to which Regulus' eyes narrowed, lunging straight at him as Zack fell to his back. He covered his eyes with his arms, waiting for the inevitable to happen. However, before Regulus could strike his target, a large, golden barrier formed around Zack, pushing him back a few feet away. As Zack heard the strange sound, he looked back, then freaked out at the sight of some strange, blue tail a few feet around him.

"What the?" He asked, looking to where the tail went to. After about two or three turnings to find the source of the strange tail, Zack gasped in surprise as he saw Ancient Fairy Dragon herself floating around him, being as long and large as his other, or was his other, dragon was, looking as dazzling as it did in card form.

"Leave this boy alone, Regulus." Ancient Fairy Dragon commanded.

"Bu-But Ancient Fairy Dragon! He is the one the Prophecy proclaims! We should be rid of him while he still hasn't-" Before Regulus could go on, Ancient Fairy Dragon interrupted.

"Enough. He had no part in coming to this land. It was I who brought him here." The dragon stated. Zack was only lost in more confusion now as he listened to the conversation.

"Ok, I'm still getting confused. Am I dead here or have I just really lost it?" Zack asked as Ancient Fairy Dragon simply chuckled.

"Your still sane, so you can relax Zack. Hop on my back." Ancient Fairy Dragon said as she lowered herself to the ground. Zack just starred a bit at the circumstances.

"I...wait what?" Zack replied, in an never ending cycle of confusion.

"Relax, you'll be safe, unless you want to hang around here with Regulus." Ancient Fairy dragon implied, to which case Zack immediately jump up to, despite Regulus' growling.

"Dragon, despite your intention, you know if we let him leave now, we'll lose any chance of survival." Regulus warned. Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded as she understood, but still refused to be in on any part of Regulus' plan.

"I know Regulus. But I have faith in him. He won't betray us." Fairy Dragon said before she spread her sparkling wings. Zack awwed in amazement at the sight of them. They were like the wings of butterflies but with glitter and a set of four. He let out a yelp as he hung on for dear life, as Ancient Fairy Dragon soared to the air, all the while Regulus continued to stare until they were out of sight. _I hope your right about this._ Regulus said to himself before taking off back into the woods.

Zack looked below, for awhile, although soon learned to regret it as he felt his heart racing again. As he watched, the land below him became smaller and smaller. What he saw as the huge pond soon turned to a small drip of water as the forest itself, which seemed to be five times longer than he had thought, also shrunk with view as he reached higher into the sky. He didn't bother looking back up as he felt the wind blowing fiercely past his hair, feeling that if he looked ahead, he would blow off from the wind and eventually plumet back to the Earth, or wherever he curently was. He gasped in shock and relief as they finally stopped, unfortunately for him, right above the clouds so they couldn't see anything.

"Please never do that again." Zack moaned, already dizzy and frieghtened at the thought of another "thrill ride" like the one he had just taken. The Dragon simply chuckled again.

"Your funny." She commented as he grabbed the back of Zack's slifer jacket, lifting him to in front of her, and causing another panic attack.

"Wait what are you doing?" Zack asked. Before he could ask anything else, much less protest, he started to scream as the Ancient fairy dragon let go, falling straight to the clouds. However, instead of typically passing through them. he blinked in surprise as he realized he was standing on them, feeling like great big balls of cotton. "Woah, they're really soft." Zack commented, patting the thick fluffy clouds, before looking back at Fairy Dragon. "So...why'd you bring me here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The Ancient Fairy Dragon flew towards him again before having a duel disk drop out of her mouth, a rather saliva covered one at that.

"Ewww..." He commented, picking it up with one of his hands. He starred at it for a few seconds before moaning, looking back at the dragon. "You want me to duel, right?" Zack asked, only to huff as he saw her give out a nod.

"Yes Zack. I've felt your sadness since you've lost Stardust, and I just can't bear having you all depressed on life." The ancient fairy Dragon commented, before five holographic cards appeared in front of her, the backside facing Zack. "So until you do, I refuse to let you leave here until you duel." The Ancient Fairy Dragon commanded. Zack just groaned again before sighing, inserting the duel disk into his left arm. He grew surprised as he saw his own cards materialize before him in his deck.

"Do I have too?" He moaned again. Ancient Fairy Dragon simply nodded.

"Yes, and to make it more interesting, you have to agree to duel me without using your synchro mosnters." She added, getting a louder groan from him.

"Awww c'mon!" He whined.

"It's either that or your stuck here till you do." She gestured with a grin. Zack simply sighed to himself, trying to calm down from the whole situation, before looking back at her.

"Fine, but either way, I want to be allowed to leave once we finish, whether or not this helps." Zack added. Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded in agreement.

"Deal." She said, before their life point counter started ringing up.

AFD: 4000

Zack: 4000

"Ladies first." Ancient Fairy Dragon said as another card appeared in front of her. "First I'll Summon Gellenduo in defense mode (1700/0) and activate the magic card Court of Justice, which, if I have another fairy type monster on my field, lets me special summon another one from my hand. So I'll summon Koitsu, in defense mode. (200/100) And I'll put two cards face down. Your turn." The Dragon said. Zack simply stared in confusion as he looked at the monster.

"Why would a monster be level 10 if it only has 200 attack points?" Zack asked, confused. The Ancient Fairy Dragon only chuckled in response.

"You'll find out." She said with a wink.

"Yeah, well I rather not, so I'll summon Speed warrior in attack mode (900/400). And on the turn he's summoned, I gain double the attack points, but I doubt it'll matter at this point. Speedwarrior, attack her Koitsu!"The speed warrior's goggles flashed before dashing straight towards the monster without pause.

"Nuh uh uh." The Ancient Fairy Dragon commented, before revealing her facedown. "I activate my trap card, Angelic Mercy, which switches your attack to my Gellenduo." Ancient Fairy Dragon commented as the two monsters suddenly switched sides, making Gellenduo Speed Warrior's new target.

"But why would you switch it to a monster with Zero Defense?" Zack asked.

"Simple silly. Gellenduo can't be destroyed by battle." She said with a calming smile. As the speed warrior thrusted it's foot straight towards the monster (or monster(s) in this case), the two simply eeped as they ran to the separate sides, dodging the attack entirely before sighing in relief.

"Awww." Zack whined, looking back at his hand. "I'll lay three cards face down before ending my turn."

"Yeah. I'm up." Ancient Fairy Dragon said as she had another card materialized. "First I'll use the effects of my Court of justice, to special summon Aitsu in attack mode (100/100)."

"Again with the weak monsters? I don't mean to be rude or offensive, but I really don't see the point here." Zack commented.

"Hmm hmm! Well you will when you find out they're union monsters!" Ancient Fairy Dragon Stated.

"Union mons-" Zack suddenly flinched as he remembered the cards from Chazz. "Oh don't tell me...' He moaned.

"Yup. So I'll equip my Doitsu to Aitsu, which increases it's attack power by 3000!" Ancient Fairy Dragon commented as Zack gawked in disbelief. The two watched as Doitsu quickly hopped off it's paper airplane before running under Aitsu's, lifting it with both his hands.

"3000?" He stammered.

"Yup. And I think I'll switch my Gellenduo into attack mode." She commented. Zack gulped a bit to himself as he watched. _This isn't going to end well._ Zack thought to himself as he watched. "So first, I'll use my Gellunduo to take out your speed warrior. Sorry about this Speedy." Ancient Fairy Dragon apologized as the Gellenduo's suddenly morphed together into a twister, rushing straight towards Speed warrior and wiping him out, as well as some of Zack's lifepoints.

AFD: 4000

Zack: 3200

"And now, Aitsu, be a dear and take out most of his lifepoints." Ancient Fairy dragon said with a somewhat heartwarming smile. Suddenly, Doitsu's muscles grew to the size of cannonballs before he thrusted Aitsu straight at Zack with a quick burst of speed.

Before Zack even knew what hit him, he let out a large gasp as he felt himself being pushed back a few feet from being struck straight into his chest, dropping to his knees. He grunted a bit as he tried to deal a bit with the pain as he suddenly activated his trap card.

"I activate Dust Tornado, and with it, I can destroy a spell or trap card. However, because your union mosnter is an equip card, it also counts as a spell and or trap card!" Zack stated. Ancient Fairy Dragon watched saddening as she saw Doitsu being sucked into the spinning vortex before disappearing along with it. "Too bad it took a strike to the chest to remember that, otherwise I would've activated it sooner." Zack commented as he rubbed his head.

AFD: 4000

Zack: 100

"Ohhh sneaky. That was pretty clever." Ancient Fairy dragon commented as Zack rubbed his nose.

"Aww thanks. To be honest, I wouldn't have known it if I didn't watch Alexis duel Chazz." Zack commented, drawing a card as his turn started, smiling. "And now watch as I take out the rest of your life points, all in one turn!" Zack said with a grin. For a single moment, if just briefly, Ancient Fairy Dragon gasped as she saw a tint of yellow appear in Zack's eyes before disappearing again. Zack looked a bit confused as he saw the look of horror within Ancient Fairy Dragon's eyes. "Hey, something wrong?" Zack asked. Ancient Fairy Dragon snapped out of it's expression as she smiled a bit again.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just surprised that you think your gonna take me out this turn, when I clearly have more lifepoints to spare, while you only have 100." She said in glee.

"Well then, lets find out as I summon one of my newer Synchrons, Fleur Synchron (400/200)!" Zack stated, as a plant-like humanoid monster appeared on the field.

"Flowers? I'd ever expect to see a boy to play with flowers." Ancient Fairy Dragon teased.

"Heh, well you'll be in for more of a surprise as I activate my first facedown, Reckless greed, which allows me to draw two cards, and in exchange, skip my next two draw phases." Zack said as he drew his cards, grinning at the sight. _Bingo, just what I was looking for. _"And in quick response to that, before it fully resolves, I activate my second facedown card Rising Energy. So by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can increase the attack power of my monster to 1900. But this doesn't end there, as I activate one of my more powerful magic cards, Chain Summoning! And with it, if its the 3rd chain in a chain of cards I used, I can summon or set up to 3 additional monsters this turn!" Ancient Fairy Dragon flinched at the sight of the card.

"Chain summoning?" She repeated. _Strange, that card wasn't in his deck before..._Ancient Fairy Dragon thought to herself, before shrugging it off as she saw his hand. "I hate to disappoint you deary, but you only have one monster in your hand, and I don't think it'll be enough to take out my lifepoints." She commented.

"Well then, it's a good thing it's not a monster; it's pot of greed!" Zack said, to ancient Fairy Dragon's surprise as he drew more cards. "Now, about me not being able to summon anything? I think you'll be happy to know I got everything I need right here. First I'll summon Samurai Sword Baron in attack mode (1600/1200). And as my 2nd guy goes, I'll introduce you to Drill Synchron (800/300)! Now for my masterpiece. First I'll have my Drill Synchron drill right through that Aitsu of yours." Zack commanded as he pointed to it. The Drill Synchron gave off a humming noise as it charged straight towards the Aitsu, skewering it with it's three drills before it shattered to pieces.

AFD: 3300

Zack: 100

"And if you think I forgot, think again. I learned about Gellunduo's effect. If you take any damage while it's face up on the field, it's automatically destroyed." Zack said with a grin as he watched the Gellunduo (seriously, should it be Gellenduo or Gellenduos'?). "So now that leaves you wide open! So first I'll attack you with Samurai Sword Baron!" Both watched as they saw the Sword Baron grab the hilts of both his swords, before slicing Ancient Fairy Dragon twice, leaving an X mark for a few seconds where it, err hovered.

AFD: 1700

Zack: 100

"And now, to finish it off! Fleur Synchron, take out the rest of her lifepoints." Zack said with a fist of victory. The flower synchron suddenly shot out buds of pollen all across the area where Ancient Fairy Dragon Stood. Before she knew what was happening, they all lit up in a ball of flame before creating a huge explosion that enveloped her.

AFD: 0

Zack: 100

"That's game." He said, posing, before running over to the knocked down Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked, shaking her a bit. He smiled as he heard her giggling a bit.

"Ohhh I'm proud of you Zack. You beat me fair an square." She said with a smile, before Zack smirked.

"Don't try to flatter me, I know what you did." He said with a grin. Ancient Fairy Dragon looked at him with a suspicious look.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Don't play dumb with me, you took it easy on me, didn't you?" He gestured, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what your talking about..." She replied, sarcastically, as she grinned.

"Hmph, I bet. Though, I need to thank you. You helped me realize I can improve my skills even past the point of my potential. Which reminds me, think you can send me back or something? I kinda need to apologize to someone." Zack commented, rubbing the back of his head.

"You mean the girl you like?" She teased as she saw Zack blush a bit.

"Well...sorta." He repleid a bit embarassed. She simply chuckled again before replying.

"Sure thing, next drop, duel academy." She stated. Zack looked confused at what she just said.

"Don't you mean next stop?" He asked.

"Noooo, I mean next Drop!" At that moment, Zack began screaming as he suddenly went hurdling down towards the ground again, screaming in fear. As Ancient Fairy Dragon saw him fall, her smile turned to concern as she descended down back to the forest, where she had first met up with Regulus. As expected, he was waiting patiently, more or less sleeping, but soon perked his ears up as he heard her coming down.

"So what have you confirmed?" He asked.

"It is true. His dark side is starting to become unstable. He's even getting cards which he never had before." She added as Regulus let out a lion-like yawn before getting up on all his legs.

"So, do you think he's the dark one?" He asked, only to growl a small bit as he saw her nod.

"It is true, I do believe he may be the one Prophecy speaks of. And I'm also concerned what path he'll take once he embraces the darkness." She added. Regulus simply growled.

"You should've let me do away with him while we had the chance!" He growled, even as Ancient Fairy Dragon gave a small smile.

"However," She started, getting more of Regulus' attention, "I also sense a small spark of decency and trust within him. A light that isn't extinguishable, although, it has weakened with the absence of Stardust protecting his heart." She added.

"So, what's your true verdict on him then?" regulus asked in curiosity. Ancient Fairy Dragon waited a few seconds as she went deep into thought before smiling.

"I really don't know. All I do know is that with his friends watching over him, his path will be clear."

At the same time though, Zack continued screaming as he felt himself dashing right through the wind. What's worse, it didn't really help the whole ordeal as he saw the ground getting closer to him, faster than when Ancient Fairy Dragon flew away with him. He simply covered his eyes with his arms as he waited for the inevitable splat. However, to his surprise, his splat turned more into him saying whoa as he suddenly jumped from the bed where he was, and unfortunately, landing broken leg first onto the floor next to his bed.

"Aggh!" He yelped in pain. The door suddenly whooshed open as Alexis came running in, helping Zack up.

"Zack!" she said worriedly. "Are you ok?" she asked as she gently helped him to the bed. Zack looked at her surprisingly.

"Alexis? You waited outside my door all this time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Alexis looked at him with confusion.

"All this time? What are you talking about? I just took no more than a step away from the door when I heard you yelling and hearing something fall to the ground." Alexis replied. Now Zack was really confused. _How long was I gone for?_ He asked himself, before seeing Alexis get up.

"Well...I guess you wanna just stay here and pack, huh?" She guessed. Zack just gave her a calm smile as he shook his head no, to her surprise.

"Why would I do that? We have the tag team duel on Saturday, remember?" Zack commented, trying to stand up, which failed as he almost fell back down without his crutch, were it not for Alexis who quickly grabbed his arm, helping him gain balance.

"Tag team? You mean you want to..." Alexis stopped as she saw Zack nod, to her surprise.

"Of course. How else am I going to get my Stardust Dragon back? If I give up now, I'll never get passed my potential." Zack commented, to her delight. "And Alexis?" He said, getting her attention more forward.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I want to apologize about what I said earlier. You were right, I won't be able to get anything done if I just sit around and mope all day." He said with a somewhat calming smile. She returned with her own calming smile as she shook her head.

"No Zack, I should apologize to you. You were right about one thing, since you were here, things have gone bad for you, I guess I wasn't seeing it from your perspective." Alexis replied. Zack simply laughed a bit at this.

"Ha, well either way, wanna help train me for the tag team? I still need to kinda get use to dueling without synchros." Zacked asked, although a confused look overtook Alexis' face.

"Used to? You make it sound like you've done it before." She commented, cocking her head in a curious fashion. Zack simply chuckled again as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, just uhh figure of speech." He said as he grabbed his crutches near the bed. "Now how about we get some dueling done?" He added, getting a nod in reply from Alexis as she got the door open for him. Before they left, he looked back towards the bed, seeing the Ancient Fairy Dragon card again. He smiled a bit as he saw it, knowing whatever happened to him a few moments ago, he was right about the Ancient Fairy Dragon giving him comfort whenever he felt down.

_Thanks Ancient Fairy Dragon. _He said to himself as Alexis closed the door behind them. Again, the room went stiff first, before silent. The only thing that seemed to make a noise, was a small shimmer from the Ancient Fairy Dragon Card...

**Me: Well a nother B E A utiful chapter in my opinion**

**Alexis: Not in ours. **

**Me: Huff, guys why do you have to be so mean to me? **

**Alexis: Because, of your OC ness. **

**Zack: Yeah dude, I mean no one asked you to put us in personal lives now did they? **

**Me: But I thought you two were getting along? **

**Zack: Are you kidding? Have you even seen Alexis? **

**Alexis: Yeah Have you- wait what? **

**Zack: I mean first off, shes completely flat chested in my opinion, thats her braw for the most part **

**Me: O_O uhhh Zack... **

**Zack: Second of all, she has these horrible to god anger, seriously I've seen Crocodiles with better anger management than hers... **

**Me: Zack... **

**Zack: And seriously, I've seen a woman with alot of makeup on, but do you even know how much she even uses? I bet she goes without makeup on for Halloween! **

**Me: ZACK! **

**Zack: What? **

**Me: *points to alexis who's carrying a double barrel shotgun with Sunglasses* **

**Alexis: I'm gonna bust a cap in yo ***! **

**Zack: EEEEEEEEEK *begins running away as Alexis starts shooting at screaming for mother again* **

**Me: *sweat drop* well anyway, I decided to have a special treat for everyone. To the next person that reviews for my FF first tom, I will give them the special privalege of deciding what I should do for a filler episode. I kinda plan on having one in the next chp, then having the tag team duel, but for now I cant think of anything. Any suggestions would be helpful, please send msg AFTER reviewing for my FF. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go save Zack before Alexis tries to kill him again *grabs dart gun with tranquilizers***


	11. Duels of the past 1

**Episode 11: Duels of the past I**

**Me: T_T...**

**Jaden: Uhh Disgaea?**

**Me:...**

**Jaden: Hey, what's up? something wrong?**

**Zack: You really haven't seen it have you?**

**Jaden: Seen what?**

**Zack: *points to Disgaea's email***

**Jaden: *Gasp!* No ones-**

**Me: Yes! No ONE HAS REVIEWED TODAY! I am so mad right now I could rip a card!**

**Jaden: Oh crap you don't think he's going to-**

**Me: Yes! I'm going to do just that!**

**Zack: No please, have mercy!**

**Me: Too late! I'm going too...HAVE A FLASH BACK EPISODE!**

**Jaden and Zack: !**

**Me: (Don't think anything personal against me: I just needed some ideas!)**

Zack simply relaxed in the grass as he watched Jaden practice dueling both Chumly and Syrus one at a time. Since he regained his senses two days ago, which Jaden was happy to hear, the two of them have been working non stop to train for the upcoming match they were having. Normally they wouldn't have to worry about such a thing, considering they know each other's deck by heart practically. However, in this case it was different.

Not only were they going to be doing their first acutal two on two tag team duel, but niether of them were allowed to use any of their Synchro monsters or Fusion monsters, which really made things difficult considering the fact that their special summon monsters were their strongest. Sure, they could use special abilities and such to help give them an edge, but without their strongest monsters in play, they were going to have to keep themselves on the edge and maximize the full potential of both their normal monsters. Zack snapped out of thought as he saw Alexis walking by, sitting down next to him with her knees sticking up.

"Hey." She greeted as Zack smiled back.

"Hey." He replied, before looking back at Jaden who continued to duel. Alexis looked at him, noticing something was off more than usual, before giving a sigh through her nose.

"Your still upset about the card, huh?" She asked. Zack simply chuckled a bit as he replied, but still nodded.

"Yeah. I get the fact I need to get better if I wanna get them back from X, but it's just the fact that I lost it in the first place that really bugs me. I mean that card was special to me." Zack commented as Alexis nodded a bit in agreement.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. To even think of losing any of the cards I got from my brother, it'd just tear me up inside." Alexis commented.

"Yeah but..." Zack sighed as he leaned back with his arms behind his head, starring up at the sky, "I just wonder if these things are happening for a reason." Zack mentioned, catching Alexis' attention again.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well it's like everything around here doesn't work without alot of hard work. Even trying to get in here was hard." Zack commented, remembering the exams.

_"Well moving on then. Do you end your turn?" Crowler asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_"I'll put two cards face down, then I'll end my turn. Your up Jay." Zack said looking back at Jayden. Jayden nodded before looking back at Crowler._

_"My turn. Draw." Jayden said, looking at his cards. "I'll put one card face down, then I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" Jaden said as he ended his turn. Crowler simply chuckled with his eyes closed as he drew his cards._

_"Very well. For my move, I'll put two cars face down, then I'll use Heavy storm." Crowler statted. The two covered their faces as a gust of wind blew across the field, destroying Jaden's and Zack's facedown cards, as well as his own. The bros looked at him questionably._

_"Why would you wanna destroy your own cards?" Zack asked._

_"Must've forgotten if you ask me." Jaden added. They both looked again as Crowler chuckled. _

_"Don't think to lightly boys. Now watch as my two Wicked Statue Tokens come onto the field!" Crowler shouted as two golden lizard-looking monsters appeared._

_"Wait what just happened? Why did he destroy his own cards?" Syrus said to himself._

_"Because the cards he destroyed were called statue of the wicked. And when they're destroyed they automatically special summon two Tokens in their place." Bastion said, overhearing Syrus's question._

_"But wait because they're considered special summons, he can..." Syrus paused, looking back at the field._

_"He can still summon a stronger monster to the field." Bastion statted._

_"And now..." Crowler started, holding up another card, "I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" (3000 Atk Pts). The crowed watched in Aww as they saw Crowler's Rarest monster. "I hope I haven't frieghtened you two." Crowler teased but looked questionably as he saw the two of them looking more excited than afraid._

_"Frieghtened? Of that?" Zack asked._

_"If anything, we're more excited for this school than ever!" Jaden added. Crowler simply grumbled to himself. How long will it take those two brats to realize they're not getting into this school! Crowler thought to himself as he raised his fist. _

_"You won't be once my Golem attacks. Ancient Gear Golem, show them your stuff!" Crowler commanded. The Golem made a humming noise as he raised his mighty fist, shattering Zack's Junk Warrior to bits, followed by Jaden's monster since the agreement was a double player attack._

_Zack and Jaden: 1300_

_Crowler: 4000_

_"Ok...this might be bad." Jaden commented._

"Yeah, but don't forget how that match ended." Alexis added.

_Zack and Jaden: 1300_

_Crowler: 2000_

_"Hold on, how come Crowler lost twice as many lifepoints from that card?" Syrus asked confused._

_"Because normally it would only be one thousand for a regular duel. However, Crowler had agreed that whatever affects he plays would affect both of them, that includes any drawbacks a card has against himself." Bastion explained._

_"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Zack said with confidence._

_"I don't think so. Becuase after this attack, you both will lose this duel! Now Ancient Gear, Attack Jaden's Elemental Flame Wing-"_

_"Hold it! I Activate my Ghost Gardna's special ability and switch your attack target to him!" Everyone looked as the Ghost Gardna's orbs turned red before a redish aura appeared around Ancient Gear Golem, and stopping his attack. It hummed again as he struck Ghost Gardna first, smashing him to bits. _

_Zack and Jaden: 200_

_Crowler: 2000_

_"Hmph, it makes little difference, for I can still attack Jaden as per our condition for this duel." Crowler said, pointing to Jaden next. "Golem, finish off his monster!" Crowler shouted as the Ancient Gear Golem prepared his strike. _

_"Darn, now they'll lose." Syrus complained._

_"And it was a well played one too, too bad they never got to play Wingman's effect." Bastion replied. Syrus looked at him confused._

_"Why would that have mattered?" _

_"Because, if Flame Wingman destroys a monster, the destroyed monster's attackpoints gets subtracted from the player's lifepoints." Bastion explained._

_"Aww man, that would've helped big time." Everyone watched as the Golem was about to strike the monster, before looking at Zack who was chuckling._

_"Duel academy, here we come." Zack claimed with a smirk. Crowler simply looked at him with a irritant look._

_"I hate to disappoint you, but your well finished! You have no trap cards or even magic cards. Even if you did, with my Golem you can't use them during the battle phase!" Everyone was at the edge of their seats as they saw Ancient Golem's attack connect to it's target. But what surprised them the most was seeing that Flame Wingman was holding it's ground with one of his fists, and began pushing back._

_"WHAT? Why isn't your monster being destroyed?" Crowler shrieked._

_"Still haven't noticed? Take a look at the golem more closely." Zack replied. Crowler blinked for a few seconds before he realized something. The red aura surrounding it never dissappeared._

_"What the- why's my golem still surrounded by that redish aura?"_

_"Because of my monsters special ability, when it's destroyed by battle, a monster on your side of the field loses 1000 attack points until the end of this turn!" Zack yelled. Crowler shrieked again at what Zack had just statted._

_"But that means-"_

_"It's bye-bye for your monster. Flame Wingman, do your thing!" Jaden shouted raising his fist. Wingman made a grunting noise as it pushed back the Ancient Gear golem before rising to the air. In one large blast, the Flame Wingman completely incinerated the Ancient Gear golem._

_"No! Not my monster!" Crowler shrieked as his mosnter began to collapse from atop of him. He grunted as a piece of the debris landed straight on his head. _

_"It only gets worse: when Flame Wingman destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Jaden added, causing Crowler to shriek out in fear again as the Golem began crumbling into smaller pieces, eventually collapsing all around him. With the duel over, the holograms disappeared despite Crowler still twitching on the floor in pain._

_"And that's game!" The Duo said in in synch. The entire crowd were in shock and disbelief that two new fresh students actually managed to defeat Crowler in a duel. _

_"Yeah! Duel academy, here he come!" Zack cheered raising his fist._

Zack simply chuckled a bit as he remembered it too. It was the first duel he had in a long while that had so much excitement to it, especially since it was only the first duel he had before coming to duel academy.

"I guess you have a point Lex, though I gotta tell ya, I had challenge after challenge to contend with after. Most of them being Crowler trying to get me and Jay expelled."

_"Hey Bro, check it out! Only 4 hours at the Academy and I'm already getting pitted against the blues!" He said in excitement._

_"Going against the? What's going on here?" _

_"It's simple Mr. Slacker..." Crowler started, giving a somewhat teasing look at Jaden. "These two will duel to determine who get's a room at the Obelisk Dorm. If your brother wins, he get's to stay! But if he doesn't..." Crowler started, making a screeching noise as he moved his thumb across his neck with his thumb. "He's getting sent straight back home!" Crowler said with a slight chuckle._

_Meanwhile out in the bush, Crowler could hear the entire conversation. His listening was interrupted as he saw Zack walking over, looking everywhere while trying to search for Alexis. He grinned in pure evil-delight as he went back into hiding in the bushes again, getting his Camera ready. _

_"Come Zack, come into my trap like the slifer slacker you are!" Crowler said in delight. _

_"Alexis?" Zack yelled out again. Right as he was in perfect postion, Crowler leeped out of the pushes, taking picture after picture in pure delight and chuckling. _

_"At last! Proof I need to expel you!" Crowler shouted. Zack looked back at him, somewhat freaked out, by the sound of the sudden movement from behind him. His expression changed to confusion as he saw doctor Crowler there, grinning in delight over the camera._

_"Crowler? What are you doing he-" Zack was cut off as the two heard a girl shrieking a bit._

_"It's a boy!" A girl shouted, followed by another girl, then another. Crowler's expression changed to fear as he covered his face again in panic. _

_"I'm not a boy! I'm a man! I mean oh just forget it!" Crowler yelled covering his face and ran back. "You don't know me you don't know me-aaaghh!" He screeched as he suddenly fell in the lake again, and started to swim away in fear._

_"Huh, wonder what that was about?" Zack thought to himself before he heard running. _

_"Get him!" Girls started screaming as they ran after him. Zack just sighed a bit as he lifted up both his hands._

_"Ladies, please, I like all of ya but I'm just here for- AAAACK!" _

_"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden and Zack asked curiously in unison._

_"Yes, no one talks about it now, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest, it was shut down after several students mysteriously disappeared." Professor Banner explained._

_"What happened to them?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Well that's the mystery no one knows, but there are rumors that it had something to do with Shadow Games." Professor Banner said._

_"Thanks! You can stop now!" Chumley yelled obviously sounding very frightened, and earning surprised looks from everyone in the room._

_Professor Banner continued speaking, "You see kids, Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items."_

_"Millennium Items right?" Jaden asked. "I heard about it, but its not true."_

_"I'd have to disagree on that." Zack commented, looking back at Jaden. "I heard rumors that even Yugi Moto had a millenium item. Although...weird thing is he doesn't wear it nowadays...wonder what happened?" Zack qeustioned, rubbing his chin. "Either way though, they say people actually summoned real live monsters in the ancient times."_

_"Correct, that is the power of the Shadow Games and the Millennium Items, but most people don't believe in them nowadays, though I believe that most stories have to come from somewhere." Professor Banner explained further then suddenly Pharaoh yawned._

_"And that's my cue to leave and to get back to my room. Goodnight children." Professor Banner said exiting the mess hall._

_"Goodnight Professor." The four Slifers said._

_"You know there is this creepy building I saw in the forest once." Syrus said._

_"Aww Sweet, then you can lead the way for us tomorrow night." Jaden said._

_"What?" Syrus said surprised._

_"Whaddaya mean us?" Chumley voiced._

_"For once I'm with them Jaden." Zack protested. "There's no way I'm going out this late at night."_

_"Ahh c'mon Zack, you can bring a flashlight of you want." Jaden suggested. Zack looked away as if he was thinking on it before nodding._

_"Fine, but at least do it tomorrow? I still gotta finish up homework for tomorrow." Zack mentioned. Jaden simply nodded as he raised his fist to his face._

_"It's settled then. First thing tomorrow, we're going to the abandoned dorm!" Jaden said as the rest nodded in agreement (although with Syrus and Chumly shaking so much it was hard to tell)._

_Outside the Slifer Red Dorm, Dr. Crowler was listening to the four Slifer students conversation. "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for." Dr. Crowler said excitedly. "I think its think for the Shadow Games to make a comeback, Millennium Items and all."_

"Hmm, guess Crowler has been trying to get you expelled." Alexis commented as she put her finger to her lips, staring into thought.

"Yeah, but quite frankly the popularity I got from it all might've made coming here worth it. Every time I win a duel, it's like I feel more and more people backing me up."

_Maxis: 0_

_Zack: 700_

_Maxis' eye twitched for a few seconds before he collapsed to his knees and hands, in total disbelief that had lost. At the same time, the rest of the audience roared in cheer at Zack's victory, especially since it was a first year's first duel not only at the academy, but also against an Obelisk blue._

_"Let's give another round of applause for Zack Yuki!" Sheppard shouted, followed by a large roar of cheering throughout the entire stadium. Jaden and Zack simply laughed again before looking at each other._

_"This year is going to be awesome!"_

_No! Not-" _

_"Oh yes! I activate Return from the Different Dimension!" Zack yelled as suddenly a giant vortex formed from above them. "By simply paying half my lifepoints, I can special summon all removed from play cards onto the field this turn!" Zack stated as Water Spirit, Marauding Captain, Tune Warrior, and even Lightning Warrior appeared onto the field! "I told you from the beginning you would lose. You know why? Because when you mess with my friends, you make it personal!" Juko suddenly blinked as he suddenly remembered the paper. _

_Strength: Dueling Using Synchros , His friends _

_"No, that's what it meant?" Juko stammered to himself._

_" And to make it even, I summon Speed Warrior, which, on the turn it's summoned, gets double it's attack power! (1800/400) Ready fellas? Let's show him what real teamwork is." Zack yelled as he punched with his fist straight towards Juko. Juko watched in terror as he saw Lightning warrior heading striaght for the Monarch, clashing into Caius' shadow bolt and destroying both of them at once._

_Zack: 2400_

_Juko: 3500_

_"No no no you can't!" Juko shouted. His pleads went unheard of though as he was assulted by every single monster Zack owned. He first felt his gut being jabbed by the heel of Speed Warrior's skates, then he felt the slashing of Marauding Catpains swords, and finally, he felt the electric sparkles of Tune Warrior's static fists, all of which caused him to cry out each worse than last. When it was finally over, Juko collapsed as he lost consious._

_"And that's games." Zack said, pose 'n all._

_Zack: 2400_

_Juko:0_

_The crowd erupted in a roar of cheering as Zack had finished his match. Once again, no matter how far back he may have seemed, he still pulled out till the very end, and finished it in a spectacular display. Two duelists who were mostly cheering were Alexis and Jaden, who at the time were most excited. Mindy and Sindy would've commented again about it, but considering they were cheering as well, they didn't really wanna ruin the moment._

"And here we are now though, having our lives gone from officailly bad to worse." Zack commented in a bit of a depressed tone. Alexis simply looked down at him with a somewhat comforting smile.

"It wasn't all that bad. To me your just over exaggerating a bit." She stated. Zack raised his eyebrow as he looked at her more closely.

"Are you kidding me?"

_"Who's there?" Jaden qeustioned as he shined his flashlight ahead of him. To everyones surprise and disbelief, they saw a giant sized man step out of the fog, making his appearance known to the entire group. Whoever this guy was, there were two easy descriptions about him; one, he was very tall, and two, he did NOT look friendly._

_"Your worst nightmare come to true." The stranger said before raising his head._

_"Oh give us a break." Zack commented, not really impressed. The stranger simply chuckled again._

_"Then let me prove it to you; in a shadow game." The stranger said with a grin. Zack and Jaden simply grunted a bit as they both took put their duel disks on. _

_"Fine then, let's make this quick." Zack commented, wanting to try to save Alexis as soon as possible. The stranger simply smirked as he looked at Zack._

_"Unfortunately for you, your brother is the only one I'm to focus on at this time. So why don't you take your leave for awhile?" The stranger suggested as he suddenly pressed a button near the ground with his foot. Zack suddenly yelped before he began screaming, feeling the floor give way out from under him and beginning to fall into the seemingly never-ending dark hole. Jaden's eyes just widened in surprise as he tried to reach for his brother's hand, with little results for it. _

_"Now Zack, we will duel, then I will take care of your brother!" The stranger stated. Jaden looked at him questionably. _

_"I'm not Zack, I'm Jaden!" Jaden yelled. The stranger went silent for a moment before feeling a sweat drop._

_"Wait you mean...your not Zack Yuki...?" Aww crap I trapped the wrong person! He yelled in his mind._

_"Zaaaack!" Jaden shouted as his brother fell. After a few seconds of screaming, he heard the sound of soemthing crashing to the ground._

_"Aaaaaghh!" Zack screamed in agony, feeling like his entire leg suddenly shattered, grasping it in pain. _

_"Zack! Are you alright?" Jaden shouted worriedly._

_"Say something!" Syrus yelled._

_"Are you ok?" Chumly added._

_"What part of me screaming in pain sounded like I'm alright. No I'm not alright." Zack said, grunting some more as he held onto his leg. By the sound of his voice, he was choked up as he tried to hold back the tears from the immense pain he was feeling in his leg. It felt like it was shifted into two places at once. Zack's voice also sounded like it was ten to twenty feet under him._

_"Hey, twerp!" The voice yelled. Zack turned around to see Chazz with a rather unammused look on him. Alexis just sighed as she pinched between her eyes irritantly before looking back at him._

_"Chazz, what do you want now?" Alexis asked, not really in the mood for an answer though._

_"What I WANT is for my Lexi to stop following this kid around, it's getting on my nerves." Chazz complained._

_"Hey dude, I can't help it if she want's to hang out with me." Zack apologized truthfully. "IF you wanted to hang out too, thats fine. I was just showing her-" Before he could finish his sentence, he let out a yelp as he felt a large pain shoot out right where his bones broke, squeezing it tightly. "OWWW!" He yelled. Chazz just smirked._

_"Opps, sorry, didn't see your foot there." He said sarcastically._

_"Isn't there anything we could try?" Alexis asked a little bit hopeful. Fontaine put her finger to her lip for a few seconds going into thought before blinking as if she had an idea._

_"Well there is one thing we could try..." She commented, touch where the bone most pointed out, even as Zack winced from the pain. _

_"Which is..." Zack started, hoping it wouldn't be anything painful._

_"At this point, the best bet is to try and snap it back into place." She answered, causing Zack's eyes to widen in shock._

_"What? Are you crazy? There's no way I'm going to be able to stand that!" Zack said defensively._

_"Isn't there another option?" Jaden asked, only for Ms Fontaine to shake here head._

_"Unfortunately no. At this point, the air in his blood is losing too much circulation. If it keeps up, eventually he'll lose all oxygen within his leg and it'll have to be surgically removed." Fontaine replied, causing a disgusted look from Zack as he laid back on the sick bed. He'd either A, suffer insurmentaple pain (before you ask yes another word i made up which means OVERLY HUGE), or B, lose his leg. He groaned as he threw his hand over his face for a few seconds before making up his mind._

_"Ok ok just get it over with." Zack said, much to his dissopointment. Fontaine nodded as she got a grip on Zack's leg where the bone could be put back together._

_"Can either of you two help hold him by his shoulders?" She asked. Jaden and Alexis looked at each other a little bit unsure before nodding, pressing both their hands down on one of Zack's shoulders each. "Ok, now I'm going to pop it back into place, are you ready?" Fontaine asked Zack so he could brace himself._

_"Yeah yeah, just tell me when before you-"_

_*CRACKLE*_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" _

_"But what kind of example are we setting?" Crowler asked, catching the two slifers attention. "That we are a bunch of hard hearted tyrants? I say we arrange something more...sporty." Crowler said, narrowing his eyes more as he grinned. The two just blinked in confusion._

_"Sporty?" Jaden repeated. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"Well Jaden, off the top of my head how about...you partner up with Zack in a tag duel. Win and your cleared, lose and your expelled." Crowler replied. _

Alexis just blinked to herself as she just realized that Zack may have a point to this. Ever since he came here, despite all the good things, each time something bad happened, the next bad thing to happen was worse than the last. She was beginning to see his way of looking at things, although knew she didn't fully grasp the idea considering it wasn't happening to her.

"Boy, I guess your right about the bad things happening. Doubt some of the people here helped out with it, did it?" Alexis said as she laid back in the grass too, looking at the sky. Zack simply turned his head to his right as he looked at her with a calming smile.

"Yeah well, the "people" didn't end up being so bad, remember the first time we met face to face and everything before it?" Zack mentioned with a grin. ALexis just blushed a little bit as she turned her head to the side.

"I don't know what your talking about." She lied, which was obvious to Zack at this point.

_"Peerfect! Well done Alexis. Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my blue Obelisks." _

_"Yeah, and she only missed two." Zack commented a bit aloud, getting attention from everyone in the room. _

_"What are you talking about twerp? Alexis nailed it right down to the card." Chazz replied, angrily that someone would insult "his" sweet Lexi like that._

_"Yes yes, you should know it's very rude to interrupt someone like that!" Crowler yelled before smirking. "But if your so suuuuuure she got something wrong, mind explaining to me what exactly she did?" Crowler said crossing his arms, trying to humiliate him the best he could by putting him on spot. Zack simply chuckled as stood up as told._

_"Sure, and to be honest I'm not surprised she didn't know." Zack said, pulling out his cards. Alexis simply gave a small glare at the kid. There they go again, the kid with the synchro monsters think they're a big shot...Alexis said to herself, seeming to have somewhat of an annoying history with the winners of that contest 3 years ago. _

_"A love letter from Alexis?" One of the girl's said in disbelief. "You got to be kidding!"_

_"I swear, it's the truth! Crowler said she told him to give it to him to give to me! Just ask her..." Zack said with a wink, which was followed by a sudden *WHACK* "Yeouch!" He screamed, rubbing the top of his head. Both girls looked at Alexis somewhat surprised at this._

_"What kind of sick mind do you have? I don't even like you for that matter, what makes you think I'd even send a letter to you!" She asked a bit sternly. Zack's eyes just blinked in surprise at the girl's additude, and the other two were just as surprised as well._

_"Ouch..." Zack said to himself. In his mind, his sudden flowery field of him and Alexis running up to one another suddenly turned into a stomry wasteland with nothing but dry desert, harsh sand storms, and him except wearing a skeleton costume...oh wait..._

_"That was kinda harsh Lex..." One of the girl's muttered to her. _

_"I agree, fake or not that was a bit mean even for you..." The other one added._

_"I don't care!" She yelled, causing both of them to jump back. "For all we know is that this kid is lying, and that's all the reason I need to tell Sheppard about this." Alexis said as she already began to walk away._

_"Oh yes, I'm using it to bring back the monster I sent to the graveyard, so welcome back, Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier (1700/200)! Oh and did I forget one more thing I plan on doing? I'm going to equip Dance Princess with Synchro Boost!" Alexis shouted (2200/200). Zack suddenly jumped at what she just said._

_"Wait, synchro boost? You don't mean-" _

_"Oh yes! Next I'm going to Synchronize both of my cards to bring out one an old Favorite of mine, Brionac, Dragon of The Ice Barrier! (2300/1400)" Alexis shouted. The field suddenly began to chill as dusts of ice particles skittered across the ground. Suddenly, a large appeared from the mist as a giant ice-sculpture-looking dragon ascended to the sky, before giving off a mighty roar. _

_"W-W-What is that..." Zack asked nervously. Alexis simply chuckled a bit again before looking at Zack._

_"What's wrong? Never saw a synchro monster before?" She sarcastically asked._

_"Wait a minute! I thought Lexi lost the tournament three years ago!" Sindy asked Mindy, who was staring at amazement right next to her._

_"She did...but..."_

_"But what?" Sindy asked a bit confused._

_"She got them from..." She paused for a moment before leaning toward's Sindy's ear. "She got them from her brother." She whispered quietly, still causing Mindy's eyes to widen in shock, before looking back at the duel field. _

_"No wonder she's mad then..."_

_"So, you gonna give up yet?" Alexis asked with a smirked, enjoying the sight of seeing Zack shaking in fear. However, her enjoyment didn't last long as she saw a grin appear on Zack's face as he looked back up._

_"Give up? Just when the dueling's getting good? I don't think so!" Zack replied. Alexis simply grunted to herself as she saw this kid was gonna take a few hits to the head to get it thorugh to him to stop kidding around._

_"Well you won't be once you see my dragon's special ability! See during my turn, I can send a number of cards from my hand to the graveyard, and in exchange, cards on your side of the field go straight back to your hand!" Alexis said._

_"Uh oh..." _

_"Damn right uh oh! Now I discard two cards, and...oh just watch the rest." Alexis grumbled. Both duelists looked as the dragon inhaled a large amount of ice from the surrounding field into it's mouth, before blowing it all out in one go, even pushing back Zack's cloths a bit. The speed warrior was lifted off it's feet as it was blown back as well as the trap card, into Zack's grip. _

_"Ok, definitely not good..." Zack mentioned to himself. _

_"Now, Brionac, attack Zack head on!" Alexis commanded. The ice dragon once again inhaled an enormous breath before exhaling it all in one go, blowing a blizzard directly at Zack, who simply grunted as he tried to shield his eyes from the snow. _

_Zack: 1700_

_Alexis: 2400_

_"And I'll end my turn with a facedown, now hurry up and lose!" Alexis demanded. Zack simply blinked in surprise at Alexis' current anger issues before sighing, drawing his card. _

Zack simply chuckled at the memory as he sat up again, nudging her shoulders gently. "Aww, you don't have to worry about that. Besides, remember after? You turned out to be pretty good in the end. And also saved my neck." Zack added.

_Alexis: 0_

_Zack: 1700_

_"Nooo...Not again..." Alexis said a bit sadly as she dropped a bit to her knees. The three of them simply gasped a bit as she did this, unable to tell if she was ok. _

_"Lexi!" Both girls screamed from behind her, kneeling down and trying to comfort her._

_"You did your best Lex, it was a good duel!" Sindy complimented, trying to cheer up her friend._

_"Yeah, you did great!" Mindy added._

_"Uhh excuse me..." Zack interrupted, getting both girls attention, a rather bad one at that, esspecially Alexis', although to everyones surprise, her eyes were a bit red and tears were rolling down her cheek._

_"What, come to rub it in again like always!" She accused as she yelled. Zack just blinked his eyes in confusion._

_"Always? Thisis the first time we've even met face to face!" Zack explained. Alexis simply wiped her tears a bit as she sniffled._

_"You wouldn't get it...Those aren't my Synchro monsters idiot!" She said, as more tears rolled down, and onto some of her cards on the ground._

_"Lexi..." Both girls said a bit worriedly._

_"My brother...my brother gave those to me. He won the tournament, and yet he gave them to me!" Alexis confessed, causing Zack to look surprised._

_"Wow, he actually gave you synchro monsters?" Zack asked._

_"Yes...but..." Alexis sniffed again before continuing. "Everytime I duel with them...now matter how hard I tried, I always end up losing. And against people like you, you always have to rub it in at how badly I played!" She shouted, standing up right in his face. Zack simply backed a bit in surprised, but somewhat heartened by the look of sadness upon Alexis' face._

_"She used her old deck to pass the exams, but she only uses it for neccesary occasions." Sindy explained, answering why no one seemed aware of the Synchro situation at the examinations a few days ago._

_"And everytime...Everytime I hear them picking on me, calling my dueling junk, it's not insulting just to me...your insulting my brother!" She yelled, before crying into her hands again. "He disappeared a few years ago...The cards are all I have of him..." She added further to the story. Zack just blinked a bit as he scratched the back of his head. God, how come everytime a girl cries, it usually ends up being my fault?...Maybe that's why I never got a girlfriend at home... Zack just smiled a bit as he took out one of his cards, showing it to her._

_"Here." Zack told her, handing her the card. Alexis simply sniffled some more before wiping her tears a bit with her wrists._

_"Wha...what is this?" Alexis asked, looking at the card again. Both girls behind her looked at the card with interest, noticing the shinning design on it. _

_"Ooohhh..." Mindy Awwed._

_"It looks pretty." Sindy added._

_"It's called the Ancient Fairy dragon. It's said to be one of a few legendary dragon cards world wide. I was fortunate to get one." Zack explained. Alexis simply stared at the card before looking back at Zack, but was cut off before she could protest. "Trust me keep it. Every time I'm sad, for some reason...Just having that card keeps me from being sad. I never feel bad as long as that card's with me, and I know you'll find it useful right now." Zack said with a chuckle as he put both his hands behind his head._

_"Y-Your just...giving it to me..." Alexis asked._

_"Hey, why not? It's already working? See? You stopped crying." Zack pointed out. Alexis just realized what he said was right; the minute she took the card tears stopped rolling down her eyes, just like he had said. _

_"I know how you feel Lex. When I first got the cards, people called me weak, stupid, pathetic, the whole works when it came to Synchro monsters. Yet you can't just give up on it. Even if your down for the hundredth time, you just gotta rise back to the occasion. And by the way, you played an awsome duel in my opinion." He said with a smile, giving her the thumbs up._

_"Wow, that's so nice!" Sindy complimented._

_"And it really is neat! What do you think Lexi?" Mindy asked, looking at her. Alexis was in mere silence for a bit. She didn't know what to say at this point. Out of all the duelists she's ever played against, he's been the first one that hasn't insulted her about her dueling, more or less, even complimented it! Before she could even respond, he had already started walking to the row boats._

_"Hey...where are you going?" She asked._

_"Gotta get packed up and stuff, getting expelled tomorrow, remember?" Zack mentioned as he hopped into the boat._

_"But you won the duel, you don't have to tell the Chancellor!" Mindy explained. Zack just sighed as he rubbed his head._

_"I wish that were the case, unfortunately, for some weird reason, Crowler got photos of me at the pool, so even if I didn't he'd have proof, or something like that, that I was here." Zack said before grinning again, kicking off the edge of the dock and began paddling. "Been fun dueling you Ms, Rhodes!" Zack yelled as he began paddling again. Alexis just starred as she saw Zack paddling away, then back at the cards. She gave off a quiet sigh at everything she's put him through, then finding out what he's really like. I really owe him..._

_Thus explains how we are all here today. At the time, Sheppard was looking at Zack with a quite surprised look. He knew Zack was a good student and all, and when he first heard what Zack did, he couldn't belive his eyes. But after seeing the photos Crowler gave him, he was in even more of a shock. Sheppard simply stared at him for another minute. The entire time, Crowler was grinning as he stood behind Sheppard's desk, waiting to hear those Three little words: You Are Expelled!_

_"Well Zack...do you have anything to say for yourself?" Sheppard asked, his eyes looking back and forth between him and Crowler. Zack simply waited a second before sighing, knowing there was no current proof of what he did. He didn't even tell Jaden till today...and pretty much passed out from shock. _

_"No sir." Zack said, quietly but still in respect. Sheppard simply waited a few more seconds to see if he would say anything else before sighing._

_"Well I'm really am sorry Zack, but we can't let an example like this go unpunished. So, with a heavy heart, I'm afraid..." Sheppard paused for a moment, still hesitating a bit. C'mon c'mon! Get to it! Crowler screamed in his head. "I'm afraid that your expe-" _

_"Wait!" A voice yelled out as the doors suddenly opened. To everyone's surprise, Crowler and Zack's mostly, Alexis walked into the room, up to Sheppard's desk. Crowler simply grumbled to himself. Why is she here?_

_"Why Alexis, what brings you here?" Sheppard asked curiously. Alexis just smiled as she bowed a bit in respect._

_"Forgive me Chancellor, but it's true." Alexis said, causing the room to gasp. _

_"WHAT?" Crowler and Zack yelled at the same time. Alexis turned her head a bit as she made eye contact with Zack, winking a bit. Zack took a few moments to get the message before grinning. _

_"It's true, I still have the letter even." Alexis proclaimed as she took out a tapped together letter and gave it to Sheppard. "Sorry it's wrecked, I tore it up and threw it away so no one would know about it." Alexis apologized. Sheppard simply nodded with Uh hmph as he read each sentence._

_"Well I still have two questions Alexis. Why did you spell your name wrong?" Sheppard asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh, I just didn't want the chance someone found it and read it. That way there would be less chance of them finding out who it belonged too." She replied. " Anyway, the commotion happened because I forgot to meet him at the place and I wanted to show him around the dorm as a personal guest. That's why there was so much racket going on. And I would've given it myself, but I was just sooo nervous, so I asked Crowler to do it." Alexis said, causing Crowler to shirek as he was put out on spot._

_"Crowler, is this true?" Sheppard asked._

_"Of course n-!" Crowler stopped before he finished that sentence. Oh hell! If I deny it,then that means she wouldn't have wrote it! Crowler said, looking back at Zack with a twitchy look, esspcially since he was waving with his fingers while smiling. He just inhaled deeply before sighing. "Yes yes, it's true..." Crowler said a bit dissopointed._

_"Hmph, well, long as you both promise not to try to cause any more commotion, I suppose I can let you both off with a warning. Just be careful next time ok?" Sheppard said with a smile, knowing somehow this was right. Both students bowed as they left the room._

_"Bye Sheppard, see ya...Crowler." Zack said with a grin again. Crowler simply gnawed his teeth on his hankerchief again. I swear when I get my hands on that-_

_"Say Crowler-" Sheppard said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "How exactly did you get these pictures anyway?" Sheppard asked, crossing his arms. Crowler's entire face paled as he gulped. I. .SLACKEEEEEER!_

Alexis smiled at the comment as she sat up again as well. "Thanks. By the way, how long are you two planning to keep dueling here?" Alexis asked with a raised brow. Zack simply looked up as he went into thought for a second, before looking back at her, shrugging.

"I don't know, why?" He asked.

"Well it's just that you guys have been here since the classes were over. And that was like three hours ago." She said as she looked back at the slifers who were currently dueling. Jaden had Bursinitrix (1200/800) out in attack mode as he stared down, or up in this case, the Big Koala Chumly had on the field. Jaden grinned as he drew his card, putting his plan into action.

Jaden: 500

Chumly: 700

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode (800/1200)!" Jaden said as he summoned his monster. Chumly just smirked.

"Good luck Jaden, my Big Koala still has 2700 attack points. All your Bubbleman is going to do is just get popped." Chumly commented, but looked at Jaden, somewhat scared, as he saw him chuckling as he grinned.

"True, right now he is, but if I use Metamorphosis, I can transform him into Neo Bubbleman!(800/1200) And now I'll equip him with Bubble blaster, which not only increases his attack points by 800, but if Neo in general attacks a monster, that monster is destroyed at the end of the battle!" Jaden stated as Chumly flinched.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Neo Bubbleman, hit 'em with your hydro cannon!" Jaden commanded as the cannon fired a huge burst of water toward's Chumly Koala, destroying it as it exploaded. "And fortunately, instead of Neo Bubbleman, the Bubbleblaster get's destroyed instead, and turns all damage I took to 0! And don't forget I have my Bursinitrix!" Jaden statted as Bursinitrix suddenly created a large ball of fire, which she threw at Chumly, wiping out the last of his life points. Chumly just moaned in defeat as he sat back down to the ground.

"Can we be done now? This is the fourth time in a row I lost." Chumly complained.

"Well what about you Syrus?" Jaden asked as Syrus began to give a frieghtened expression as he waved his hands back and forth as he shook his head.

"N-No thanks Jay! I'm good for now." Syrus replied. Jaden just moaned as he sighed as well.

"Well there's gotta be someone to duel." Jaden commented. As if on que, a voice rang out that caught the groups attention.

"Well what about me?" A familiar voice asked. As the gang looked, they grew surprised as they saw Maxis walking towards them, duel disk and everything. Zack smiled as he waved.

"Hey Max, what 'cha doing here?" Zack asked curiously.

"Heard you guys are going to have a handicapped Tag Team duel, so I decided you might need some more help with training and stuff." Maxis replied as he activated his duel disk. Jaden simply chuckled in excitement as he activated his.

"Awesome, I never did get the chance to duel you after my brother did." Jaden commented as their life point counter began to rise. Maxis simply grinned.

"Yeah, but don't think because I'm his friend I'll go easy on you. And just to warn ya, your going to need strong monsters to beat my guys." Maxis warned. The rest of the gang simply watched as Jaden began dueling Maxis. At the same time, he smiled a bit as he looked up at the clouds one more time. In three days I have one of the hardest duels in my life. All I know is, whatever happens, I'll excell potential, and I will get Stardust back...someday.

Me: Well there, that wasn't so bad right guys?...Guys?

Jaden And Zack: *twitch crazily from impending seizures*

Me:...ok...well anyway, I think that will be a good point to stop. Remember, if you don't want to have this hap again, rev next time i ask please XP thought with how often I get revs we wouldn't be at this point. And you'd be surprsie how hard it is to make a Flash back episode and getting the right bits and ideas for bits your using : / alot harder than you'd think. Also, i declare myself champion, mostly becasue I think I'm the first FFer to have a flash back ep for a yugioh or whatever anime type of ep so I WIN! MUAHAHAHA! But seriously, please rate or review :D

Oh and also, despite being called Duels of the past I, don't think I'm going to make a part 2 anytime soon, next chp will be the tag team duel. The Term DOTP I I just mean the first flashback ep to have, usually won't have one until sometime after posting 10 chps, and only if I can't come up with any ideas for a chp, so no need to panic about me doing this after every 10, next one might be 20, 15, or may not even get to it in this season (Strong foreshadowing…) but either way, please review!


	12. Tag Team Trial

**Me: At last! The tag team is here- *jumps as door is broken down***

**Para: At last, we can show them our skill!**

**Dox: Just tell us the duelist we must kill!**

**Me: Errr...sorry doctor Sueses, but you won't be the tag team duelers.**

**Para and Dox: WHAT! **

**Me: Well sorry, but I just thought it might be a bit too hard to do you guys rhyming back and forth during the duels.**

**Para: You will do it or you'll have bad luck!**

**Dox: When we beat you up you'll be chewing our-**

**Me: DUDE IF YOUR ABOUT TO SAY WHAT I THINK- **

**Dox: Socks. **

**Me: Ohh...**

**Para: What did you think he meant?**

**Me:...nothing...please enjoy the fanfic.**

**DoX: No seriously, what did you think we-**

**Me: NOTHING!**

**Episode 12: Tag Team Duel**

The halls of the Duel Academy were filled with students, mostly slifers though. Today was a very important day which many people were interested in seeing; the Tag Team Duel with Jaden and Zack vs whoever Crowler had chosen as their opponents. It was also the day Zack was finally able to get back into dueling with the virtual reality disks, although he still had to wear medium size cast. Fortunately, it wasn't that thick and since he could now walk, he was in close-to-perfect condition for the tag team duel, although he still limbed a lot as he walked. At the current time however, a certain staff member wasn't so happy about the duel. A certain Doctor Crowler to be precised. He gritted his teeth as he grunted at the sight of the Slifers loitering around "his" halls.

_Pathetic Slifers littering the Campus like vermin. _Crowler thought to himself angrily as he walked past them. _The hallowed halls of MY duel academy are for the elite. _Crowler suddenly growled at the thought of Jaden and Zack giving the peace sign with widened grins. _Not those two!_ He screamed as he suddenly came to a stop. _Those slifer slackers have made a fool of me for long enough!_ The other slifers coward in fear as they ran into the nearby classroom. Crowler grinned to himself at the sight of this as he squeezed his fist in a victorious fashion.

"But soon they'll pay most dearly for it. Soon they will be the fool." Crowler said happily to himself.

"Doctor Crowler." A voice came, walking up behind him. Crowler turned around as he made eye contact with the Raven haired duelist.

"Ah Chazz, how may I be of service?" Crowler asked respectfully.

"You can put me in that duel against Jaden and Syrus, that's how." Chazz replied, almost demandingly.

"You?" Crowler asked qeustionably.

"That's right. This time I know I can beat him and send him packing." Chazz said with confidence.

"Sorry, but you'll be sitting this duel out Chazz." Crowler replied.

"Huh?" Chazz said in a twist of disbelief and surprise.

"Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable but I'm not taking any chances on this one." Crowler complimented as he explained. "If Jaden loses here he'll be expelled from the duel academy once and for all." Crowler added, trying to sound reasonable as he grinned. "Which is why they'll face a pair of tag team duelist who even came close to beating Yugi and Seto in Domino city!"

**Chilling out with thecrew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, were never working too hard  
Were back at class, they never tought this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well will work together!  
Right Now! Lets Go!  
Yugioh Gx! Generation X!  
Game On!  
Getcha game on!  
comeon now, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Well make the grade and win the fight!  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh Gx...  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Come on now, you better play your cards right  
Come on and getcha game on! **

"Ahh..." Zack said as he stretched his injured leg a bit. Since Thursday, he was suppose to do this every now and then to build it's strength back up. Fortunately, it only hurt a little bit, and luckily he could finally stand on it at least without it hurting for a few minutes, although he still needed the crutches to move around a bit faster, otherwise he kept limping around. "This is it Jay." Zack said as he stood ready, deck in his case. Jaden nodded as he threw on his slifer Jacket.

"You ready for this?" Jaden asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah, although I'm kind of worried. Our strongest monsters are our special summoned monsters, what are we suppose to do about that?" Zack asked raising an eyebrow. Jaden simply gave him a calm smile as he patted his shoulder.

"Hey, relax, just stick to the strategy; only focus on taking out the weak monsters so they can't tribute them for anything. And even if they do, we got plenty of tricks up our sleeves to help." Jaden said reassuringly. Zack simply smiled and nodded at this as he grabbed his crutches.

" 'Kay then, let's go!"

"The Tag Duel will begin in just a few moments." The announcer said as the students entered the room. Although the crowds weren't filled with row upon row of students, there were still at least a good number of them who came to watch the show. "And remember; these are test conditions. This is a Sudden Expulsion match!" The announcer added. Bastion simply studied the area as he looked at the arena firmly.

"A tad harsh I'd say." Bastion commented, noticing the Announcer's firmness.

"No joke." Alexis added, catching Bastion's attention. "Your Bastion Misawa, a friend of Zack and Jaden's right?" She asked.

"I suppose you could say that. And your Alexis Rhodes, yes?" Bastion replied.

"Yes and I'm the reason they're in this mess. They were helping me at the abandoned dorm." Alexis said, adding in the details of why they were dueling to begin with.

"I see."

"But now, if there's anyone in need of help it's them. Have you heard? Rumor has it that Crowler arranged Professionals to duel them, tag team legends. They say they even held their own in a tag team match against Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba!" Alexis exclaimed, catching Bastion by surprise.

"As in thee Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba?" Bastion said with a bit of shock, even more as Alexis nodded.

"Send in the accused," The announcer suddenly spoke up. At the time itself, Chazz was sitting upon the rows as well, looking at the arena, before looking at the two duelits who walked through the entrance. "Jaden and Zack Yuki!" A suddenl gong noise, one produced by Chazz's foot slamming on the seats in front of him despite no one else knowing, rang throughout the room as the twins looked up in surprise at the noise.

"Wow, the acoustics in this room are great." Jaden commented with his common happy expression, not even phased by the fact that this duel meant the difference between whether or not getting expelled. And unfortunately, at least to the audience's point of view, Zack seemed to be exactly the same.

"I know! If they had a band in here it would be a hit!" Zack added, as the duel walked thier way to the duel academy. Chazz simply tensed at the scene as he squeezed his fist.

"You slifer slackers. It should be me taking you out, but I guess as long as someone does it." He complained. As the two walked their way onto the duel field, they looked back as they saw Chumly and Syrus running into the area as well.

"Hey Jay, look!" Zack said, grabbing his attention. "Syrus and Chumly made it here."

"Yeah, right on time too." Jaden replied. Chumly huffed a bit exhausted as he swept the sweat from his brow. Although being in better condition, Syrus couldn't help but heave a bit as well, though not sweating as much.

"I thought running...was healthy." He puffed.

"That's one of the things they don't teach you in school Chumly, nothing's healthy around here." Syrus stated, looking back at the two duelist who waved to them as they laughed. As the two walked more into the dueling field, Zack suddenly stopped as he looked back at the columns of seats, feeling like he was being watched, and not the kind where everyone watches you perform, the kind where your "watched" watched. To his suspicion, he was right, as he saw a tall blue haired duelist looking at him in an emotionless state, his arms crossed. Zack simply blinked a bit confused, not even knowing who the duelist was, yet getting a strange vibe from him all the same, before moving along, heading to Jaden.

"Without further ado, let us introduce our guest tag team duel!" Crowler announced as he raised his hand into the air. Jaden and Zack looked at him for a few seconds, then looked around the room. From their point of view, everyone there pretty much seemed to be school students, nothing of the "guest" sort. They looked back at Crowler, wondering what was going on.

"Uhh hate to break it to you Ms, but I don't think they're here." Zack commented, somewhat depressed considering he wanted to duel the team who were causing alot of rumors. Crowler simply gave off a rather angered look at the name, before grinning, then pointing to what Zack believed to be himself.

"Oh, they're here. Look behind you." He stated. Zack and Jaden gasped a bit to themselves as they turned around. Before they could even see the face, the rather small duelist suddenly jumped over Zack's head and on the floor behind him, causing him to jump in fear as he yelped, landing on his back. Jaden quickly helped his brother up, supporting his footing till he regained it again, before looking back at the duelist. To both their surprise, it was a rather small man who also seemed to be wearing a white mask.

"Woah, who's that?" Jaden asked in a bit of curiosity. The duelist simply chuckled out loud as he grinned his teeth.

"The name is Umbra squirt, and don't you forget it." He replied, as he revealed a Duel Disk from under his cloak. Jaden simply felt a sweat drop at the name.

"Ehhh...hate to break it from you, but from where I stand, your technically the squirt here." Jaden commented as he noticed the MAJOR difference in height. Umbra felt a vein in his forehead suddenly popped.

"Watch your mouth!" He shouted, causing Jaden to flinch a bit in shock and surprise at the guy's sudden voice.

"Hey wait, where's your partner?" Zack asked, noticing he was one man short.

"Up here!" A voice shouted. Everyone's attention suddenly shifted to the ceiling as they saw the man up on the stage lightings, before jumping to the ground to everyone's shock. However, instead of landing in a rather gruesome manner that would've occurred, he opened up his parachute, which gently and softly floated him down, which, however, enshrouded the two duelists under it. There was silence for a few seconds before there was arguing and tossing under the giant piece of cloth.

"Gah! Lumis what did I tell you about this size of parachute! I can't see a thing!" Umbra complained as he tried to pull himself out of the parachute.

"Hey, don't look at me, it was the only one they had on sale!" He argued back. Everyone in the audience, even Crowler himself, felt their sweat drop as they watched the hassel which continued to unfold for a full minute.

"These two almost beat Seto and Yugi?" Bastion questioned, a bit in disbelief.

"Hey, I just said they were rumors." Alexis responded, beginning to feel the same doubt. After another full minute, the two duelist finally gasped for air as they got the parachute off of them.

"Hey Jay, now that I think about it, maybe we won't need our strong monsters." Zack said, feeling somewhat embarassed to even be dueling these two after this performance.

"I hear ya, but still, can't count a duelist out until the end of the duel." Jaden commented.

"Hey, watch how you talk, punks!" Lumis yelled.

"Yes, we were the ones who almost completely destroyed the great Seto Kaiba and The king of games himself!" Umbra added, shocking Zack and Jaden.

"No way, you almost beat the king of games himself?" Zack said in disbelief as Umbra grinned as he crossed his arms.

"That's right, we were the duelists from Battle City itself, who used to work for the mighty Marik before he had our whole gang disband. So you'd do well to show us respect!" He responded, only to look as he felt a shadow looking over him. He gulped a bit as Zack looked at him with a rather stern look.

"In that case I only have one question for you." Zack said without taking his eyes off him. Jaden just blinked a bit surprise as he never saw his brother so serious before.

"Y-Yes?" Umbra replied, hesitantly. Zack simply starred at him for a few more seconds before crouching down swiftly, holding a small notebook and a pen.

"Can I have your autograph?" Everyone fell back at the comment except for the duelists themselves. Umbra just blinked a bit at the request before grabbing the pen and paper.

"Uhh...sure." He replied as he wrote his name. When he finished, he didn't even have time to hand it back as Zack instantly snatched it out of his hands, then jumping over to Lumis.

"You too!" He said. Lumis simply blinked but did as he requested.

"Bro, out of all the crazy things, I can't believe you keep an autograph book with you." Jaden commented as he had his arms behind his head in a casual style.

"No way, it's cool! Look, I even got Joey Wheeler's autograph!" Zack said, showing Jaden from where he stood. As if by teleporting, Jaden suddenly appeared right next to Zack, looking at the book too.

"No way, you got Joey Wheeler's autograph? Talk about lucky!" Jaden said as again everyone fell down.

"Hey, Crowler. Don't you think this is a bit much?" Sheppard asked from the side of the arena, as Crowler walked over.

"No no no! Of course not! This is a serious crime, so therefore they deserve a serious tag team! Besides, they took time out of their busy Schedual just to be here, we can't send them " Crowler complained.

"Well you are paying for their travel." Sheppard stated, before looking back at Zack. "Your the one who was injured the most Zack, so it's your call."

"Are you kidding? To fight the two who fought against Seto and Yugi, of course well duel!" Zack said excitedly. Sheppard simply chuckled as he smiled.

"Well, if that's your wish. Let the duel begin!"

"Now then, without further ado, I shall explain the rules. Both teams will share a total of 8000 life points. However neither team is allowed to attack with monsters that their teammate has, or discuss strategy with one another. They are however allowed to use their teammates spell and trap cards on the field. And I would like to remind the suspects in question that despite these rules, they still can't use any fusion or synchro monsters. Also, there is no attacking on the first turn. Now then, let this duel begin!" Crowler announced.

Zack and Jaden: 8000

Lumis and Umbra: 8000

"I'll take the first move." Zack said as he drew his card. "First I'll play the spell card one for one, so I discard one monster to special summon a level one monster from my deck to the field, so come on out Water spirit (400/1200). And since it was a special summon, I can summon another monster, so I summon Speed warrior in defense mode. (900/400) I'll end my turn there." Zack said. Jaden smiled as he nodded to himself. _Perfect. He knows even if he can't synchro summon that he can still build up a good defense. Though, when it comes right down to it, I'm going to have to do all the hitting while he provides back up. Almost all his monsters aren't meant for fighting. And even those that are there aren't many. _Jaden thought to himself as he saw Lumis take his turn.

"Following my draw, I'll summon Masked Clown (500/700) in defense mode. I'll also play the magic card The Chosen one! Now, out of three different cards I have in my hand, two are non-monsters while the other is indeed a monster, and you pick one card. And if your unfortunate to guess the monster, I can special summon him! So make your decision." Lumis demanded. Jaden simply starred at the cards for a few seconds before pointing to his hand.

"I pick the card on your left!" Jaden stated, only to regret it as he saw Lumis grin.

"Foolish boy, you chose the card I wanted you to choose!" Lumis replied. "I summon Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode! (1500/700)" Bastion narrowed his eyes as he looked at the card suspiciously. _Something's not right here. That card has a strange familiarity to it, but I can't remember why._ Bastion thought to himself as he continued to watch the duel. "I'll put two cards face down, then I'll end my turn."

"Fine with me, Ha!" Jaden responded as he swiftly drew his cards. "I'll summon Bursinitrix in defense mode (1000/1200) then I'll lay one card face down. Your move." Jaden said as he ended his turn. Zack just looked back at him somewhat worriedly. Despite being a plain and simple move, to him they were going to need much more to fight two experts, or at least if they could be considered as such.

"Here goes, my draw! I'll summon Melchid the Four-faced beast in attack mode (1500/1200). Next I'll equip the Mask of the Accursed to your speed warrior!" The two brothers looked in a bit of a disturbed manner as a gruesome looking masked with bolts in it was attached to Speed warrior.

"Do I even wanna know what you just did?" Zack asked.

"Hehehe, Mask of the Accursed not only prevents your monster from attacking, but during every one of your standby phases, you take 500 points of damage! So regardless of whether or not we attack you, if you waste 8 of your turns, you'll already be out of this academy! I'll put two cards face down. Your move." Umbra said with a creepy grin. Zack simply moaned a bit irritant as he drew. Although Alexis watched the duel, somewhat worriedly, she couldn't help but look as she saw Bastion moaning to himself as well in a bit of frustration.

"Something wrong?" Alexis asked, getting Bastion's attention.

"For their sake I hope not." Bastion replied, not even taking his eyes off the field as did.

"What do you mean?"

"It's those two monsters Lumis and Umbra played. Grand Tiki and that Melchid of theirs. I can't help but have this strange feeling there's a piece of a puzzel here I'm forgetting, and whatever it is, it involves those two cards." Bastion commented. Alexis simply stared at him a bit concerned at what he meant before looking back at the dueling field a little more worriedly.

Zack and Jaden: 7500

Lumis and Umbra: 8000

Zack looked back at his cards. Right now, neither of his monsters were fit to even go up against those cards, and even though he had some traps, they were still not able to do anything this turn, plus most of his cards related to summoning. But despite the bad look of things, he saw the card he needed, then grinned. "I won't need to worry about that. I'll summon Shield Warrior in defense mode (800/1600), then place one card face down."

"Fine then, my draw." Lumis eyed the card he drew before giving a wicked grin. "Hey Umbra, looks like I'm going first for this little specialty!" Lumis said, looking at his partner who returned the grin.

"Lay it down!" He urged. The other two looked at them confused as to what they were talking about. All of a sudden, Bastion suddenly gasped, catching Alexis' attention again.

"What's wrong?" She wondered.

"I just remembered why that card is so familiar!" Bastion replied.

"I sacrifice my Grand Tiki Elder and my Masked clown to bring out our strongest monster, Masked Beast Des Gardius! (3300/2500)" Jaden and Zack watched in terror as they saw the gigantic three-masked demon, unable to believe that on a second turn, someone could really get a card like that out on the field. And it wasn't just them that felt the terror or shock. Almost most of the audience was surprised at the size of the creature, and how easy the tag teamer's seemed to summon it. The only one who was grinning at the current situation was Chazz as he saw the beast.

"Perfect, now to see what I came here for; the slackers getting thrashed!" He said in excitement.

"Uhhh Jaden?" Zack mentioned as Jaden began listening, despite not taking his eyes off the giant monster.

"Yeah?"

"We're in trouble aren't we?"

"For the most part." Jaden replied.

"Now my Des Gardius, wipe out that Bursinitrix of his!" Lumis commanded. The monster gave off a mighty roar before pulling it's hand back, then attempting to swipe at Jaden's monster.

"Not so fast! I activate Hero Barrier! Which help's because now I can negate your attack!" Jaden said, but looked as Umbra drew his attention.

"Nice try little punk, but how about you try this on first? I activate Royal Decree, which means all other trap cards on the field are negated!" Zack and Jaden gasped in shock at the card he just used.

"But...that means..." Zack started as Jaden interrupted.

"We can't defend ourselves with traps..." Jaden added, watching as the Hero Barrier Card disintegrated, and his Elemental Hero Bursinitrix was destroyed.

"Hey, it's not that bad Jay, least it was in defense mode." Zack said, trying to somewhat cheer him up. Jaden just smiled as he nodded back at his brother, before looking at his cards more carefully.

"Well, I suppose I put you through enough for one turn, so you can go." Lumis said as he pointed to Jaden. Jaden just gulped a bit as he drew his card. _Ok, so I don't have any monster to right now to destroy either of their monsters, and for the time being I can't play trap cards, so it limits me down to two cards in my hand right now._ Jaden thought to himself as he picked one with his other hand.

"I summon elemental Hero Avian in Defense mode. Your turn." Jaden said.

"With pleasure." Umbra said as he drew his card, then chuckling while grinning all the same. "This is going to be my greatest enjoyment yet. But first, just to make sure, I'll use the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my Royal Decree!" Umbra said as the typhoon did it's duty.

"Great, now he destroys it." Zack mumbled.

_You do desire power!_ Zack suddenly shook his head as he heard this voice, squeezing his forehead as if he was in pain, which Jaden took notice to.

"Hey, Zack, you ok?" Jaden asked, before looking back at Umbra.

"Fear is a predictable when facing two Marik's top Rare hunters!" Umbra yelled as played an all too familiar magic card. "I activate monster reborn! To bring back the Bursinitrix that was just destroyed! Now I'll tribute both of my monsters, and since I tribute Melcich the Four faced beast, I'm allowed to summon my own Des Gardius! (3300/2500)" Jaden simply shook for once in fear for a few seconds, before shrugging it off.

"So what? We still got monsters in defense mode!" Jaden protested.

"That's where your wrong. Activate trap card, Level Limit - Area A!" Jaden, Bastion's, and Alexis' eyes suddenly widened as they saw this card. "And with it, all level 3 or lower are changed to attack mode!" The entire crowd watched as all the monsters on the field, considering there wasn't one that was above level 3, switched to attack mode, none of them having a single chance to stand against the target. "Now for my Gardius, attack that Avian of Jaden's!" Like last time, the monster roared before it destroyed Jaden's Avian in a fierce blow, but this time, resulting in battle damage.

Zack and Jaden: 5200

Lumis and Umbra: 8000

"Tehehe, now you know the true power of expert duelists like ourselves!" Lumis shouted.

"The moment you agreed to dueling us, you lost!" Umbra said, crossing his arms as he did. "You may go now, not like it'll really matter. Oh, and did I forget? You lose another 500 life points because of my Mask of the Accursed!" Zack simply drew his card, somewhat seeming to struggle a bit, then collapsed to one knee.

"Zack!" Jaden yelled worriedly, about to run over before a voice shouted.

"Hold it!" Crowler yelled, getting Jaden's attention. "If you do anything near your brother, you'll instantly forefit this duel! For all we know you could be trying to pull a trick!" Crowler yelled.

"But Zack could be hurt!" Jaden yelled worriedly. At the same time, Alexis was watching the situation as well, just as worried as Jaden was.

"This is bad, no monster they have can stand up to those things." Alexis complained.

"It wouldn't matter if they did, because they'd be in more trouble if they could." Bastion added, getting a confused stare from Alexis.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Not only are they facing some of the most powerful Monsters in the game, but those Del Gardius' have another powerful effect. If they're sent to the graveyard, for their sake I hope not by a stronger monster, they have the effect where they can bring a Mask of Remnants out into the field, and it allows them to gain control of a monster. And considering these two, I wouldn't be surprised if they did have said card." Bastion answered. Alexis simply moaned quietly to herself before looking back at the two. _Please win..._

At the same time though, Zack was struggling through a pain he was feeling in his head. He couldn't even pay any attention to the fact Jaden was arguing with Crowler at the moment. It was like something inside his head had suddenly popped, boiling and wishing to be released. Even as Zack grunted with the noise, he struggled against the strange feeling, which became a losing battle. Then, all at once, everything stopped all around him.

Zack suddenly blinked as he realized all around him time froze itself. He couldn't tell if he was simply dreaming or hallucinating. But even as he looked around, he did see everything had literally stopped. Even the clock in the arena stopped ticking, and Jaden and Crowler still had their mouths open as if they were still arguing with each other.

"What's going on?" Zack asked himself. He suddenly held his arm over himself as he felt a gust of wind begin pulling on his shirt, encircling the middle. To his surprise, he gasped as he saw the strange black being that he saw in the abandoned dorm earlier. At that time, all Zack could think about was running as the strange being simply walked closer to him with it's yellow colored eyes. Zack suddenly closed his eyes, somewhat in fear knowing whatever this thing had in mind it wasn't good. However, to his surprise, after waiting what felt like hours when it was just mere moments, Zack stopped waiting as he suddenly opened his eyes, seeing the being standing there.

"W-What do you want?" Zack asked nervously. The being took a few seconds to respond but then spoke.

"You do...desire...power..." It said. Zack suddenly flinched at the comment, realizing that the being was the one talking to him the entire time.

"What do you mean?" Zack protested.

"You...don't want...to lose this...duel...do you?" The being asked as it tilted his head. Zack simply looked at the ground for a bit, starring into thought. Whatever this thing was, it was right. He didn't want to lose this duel. For once thing he wanted to get better so he could one day get his Stardust Dragon back, but if he was to lose this duel, not only would he regret losing, he would also regret losing when his brother was counting on him to do his best, starring back at him despite the fact Jaden was frozen.

"Yeah..." Zack muttered, looking back at the being.

"I can...help you..." The being stated, causing Zack to blink in confusion.

"Really? How?"

"Give me...your hand..." The being said, offering his. Zack simply starred at his hands for a bit, unsure of what to do. "If you desire power...give me your hand...the choice...is yours..." The being said. Zack simply starred at the hand for a bit. If there's one thing his mom never told him, it was never talk to interdimensional beings who promised strange power to you in the form of freezing time all around you, or when their entire body was black while they had golden eyes.

"If I do, will we win?" Zack asked. The being simply remained silent again for a few moments before replying.

"If you...desire power...you will...never lose, again." The being answered. Zack began to tremble his arm a bit as he slowly hesitated to moving his arm, moving it only inch by inch. But as soon as it was at least half way to the being's hand, Zack simply closed his eyes as he looked away, grabbing the being's as fast as he could. "Excellent."

Suddenly, everything began to speed up again as time reverted to it's natural state. Jaden and Crowler were still arguing, the audience watched in anticipation, Alexis was looking worried, and the two duelist were losing a lot and completely outmatched. But, at the same time, Zack, who still didn't open his eyes, grinned.

"Jaden." He yelled over, getting his attention. "No need to worry anymore, I'm fine now." Zack added.

"Really? Are you sure, cause if you really are hurt, I don't want you to risk anything." Jaden commented, having worry for his brother. Zack simply shook his head.

"No, believe me Jaden I'm fine." Zack replied, before opening his eye lids, revealing his golden colored eyes. "I'm just...fine."

**Me: MUAHAHAHA! I ended it EVILYYYY! Consider it punishment for those who didn't review chp 10! I needed a filler badly and couldn't think of it, and because no one gave me an idea like i asked, THIS is your punishment! Having to wait an entire weekend to find out what sort of power Zack has obtained and how he'll use it to defeat the two tag teamers! Lesson to be learned: Next time I ask for a Filler suggestion: DO IT! Or i'll write another chapter before the long weekend with an even bigger more thrilling cliffhanger! BEWARE THE CLIFFHANGERS!**


	13. Tag Team Trial II

**Episode 13: Tag Team Trial II**

**Me: Buahahaha! Now to show off Zack's evilne-**

**Zack:*knocks disgaea out with a bat* Ha! Now I'm taking Charge of this show!**

**Jaden: Errr Zack, are you feeling ok?**

**Zack: I'm feeling better than ok, I feel powerful!**

**Jaden: *sweat drops* I knew hiring marik for those evil classes was a bad idea. Anyway, please enjoy the fanfic**

**Zack: Bow before me mortal!**

**Jaden: Errr Zack you know were not on yet right?**

**Zack: I SAID BOW! *Whack***

_Last Time on Yugioh GX_

_"Now then, without further ado, I shall explain the rules. Both teams will share a total of 8000 life points. However neither team is allowed to attack with monsters that their teammate has, or discuss strategy with one another. They are however allowed to use their teammates spell and trap cards on the field. And I would like to remind the suspects in question that despite these rules, they still can't use any fusion or synchro monsters. Also, there is no attacking on the first turn. Now then, let this duel begin!" Crowler announced. _

_Zack and Jaden: 8000 _

_Lumis and Umbra: 8000 _

_"But now, if there's anyone in need of help it's them. Have you heard? Rumor has it that Crowler arranged Professionals to duel them, tag team legends. They say they even held their own in a tag team match against Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba!" Alexis exclaimed, catching Bastion by surprise._

_"As in thee Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba?" Bastion said with a bit of shock, even more as Alexis nodded._

_"I pick the card on your left!" Jaden stated, only to regret it as he saw Lumis grin._

_"Foolish boy, you chose the card I wanted you to choose!" Lumis replied. "I summon Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode! (1500/700)"_

_"Following my draw, I'll summon Masked Clown (500/700) in defense mode._

_"I sacrifice my Grand Tiki Elder and my Masked clown to bring out our strongest monster, Masked Beast Des Gardius! (3300/2500)" Jaden and Zack watched in terror as they saw the gigantic three-masked demon, unable to believe that on a second turn, someone could really get a card like that out on the field. _

_"So what? We still got monsters in defense mode!" Jaden protested._

_"That's where your wrong. Activate trap card, Level Limit - Area A!" _

_"The moment you agreed to dueling us, you lost!" Umbra said, crossing his arms as he did. "You may go now, not like it'll really matter. Oh, and did I forget? You lose another 500 life points because of my Mask of the Accursed!" Zack simply drew his card, somewhat seeming to struggle a bit, then collapsed to one knee. _

_Lumis and Umbra: 8000_

_Zack and Jaden: 4700_

_"If I do, will we win?" Zack asked. The being simply remained silent again for a few moments before replying._

_"If you...desire power...you will...never lose, again." The being answered. _

_"Jaden." He yelled over, getting his attention. "No need to worry anymore, I'm fine now." Zack added._

_"Really? Are you sure, cause if you really are hurt, I don't want you to risk anything." Jaden commented, having worry for his brother. Zack simply shook his head._

_"No, believe me Jaden I'm fine." Zack replied, before opening his eye lids, revealing his golden colored eyes. "I'm just...fine."_

**Chilling out with thecrew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, were never working too hard  
Were back at class, they never tought this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well will work together!  
Right Now! Lets Go!  
Yugioh Gx! Generation X!  
Game On!  
Getcha game on!  
comeon now, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Well make the grade and win the fight!  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh Gx...  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Come on now, you better play your cards right  
Come on and getcha game on! **

Zack let out a groaned yawn for a bit as he scratched the back of his head. Despite everything that was happening, he seemed the most calm right now. It was only more official as he looked back towards the duel field, still with his golden lit eyes. Jaden blinked a bit in confusion at his look, but thought it was just something with the lightning, so paid no apparent concern with it.

"Ok, now it's my move!" Zack said, somewhat with a commanding tone in his voice. "First I'll sacrifice my Speed Warrior and Shield Warrior to summon Fiendish Engine Ω in attack mode! (2800/2000)" Jaden blinked in surprise as he saw the giant robotic creature that Zack layed before him, then back at Zack.

"Hey uhhh Zack? Where'd you get that card?" Jaden asked raising an eyebrow. Zack simply grinned a bit as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, nowhere important. I just added some cards to my deck to make sure I'd be ready for the duel ahead of time." Zack replied, before looking back at the field. "And I'll use it to take out one of their Des Guardius' right now!" Zack stated, as Lumis simply grinned.

"You must've been pretty poor at math doofus, my Des Guardius has way more attack points than your piece of scrap metal!" Lumis shouted. Zack simply grinned as he hmphed to the response.

"I see no problem right now. Because I'll use it's special effect! Once per turn I can raise it's attack points by 1000 points!" Zack added, causing everyone to look at him surprised.

"1000!" They stammered. Everyone watched as the fiendish engine suddenly blew a load of steam out of it's air pipes as it began making rumbling noises from it's engine, growing in strength as well (3800/2000).

"Now Fiendish Engine, eliminate that pathetic Des Guardius right here and now!" Zack commanded with a slightly more stern voice than usual. Lumis watched in shock as the mighty monster raised it's giant palm, before piercing it's blade straight through Des Guardius and eliminating it.

Lumis and Umbra: 7500

Zack and Jaden: 4700

"N-No way! He just took out one of our best monsters!" Umbra said in shock. Lumis simply grinned though.

"It doesn't matter, because now I can use my beast's special effect! When it's sent to the graveyard, I can use Mask of Remnants, which lets me take control of your monster! And I can't think of anything better to take control of than your Fiendish engine!" Lumis said. Suddenly, a large red mask with horns appeared over the Machine's head, before it started walking towards Lumis' side of the field, then turned around facing Zack and Jaden. "By the way, thanks for your powerful monster!" Lumis commented.

"You won't be thanking me for long." Zack said with a grin. "I'll put two more cards face down. That'll end my turn." Lumis grinned at the thought of being able to use Zack's gigantic monster against them. However, before he even could though, to everyone's surprise except Zack's, the monster exploded out of nowhere, leaving only ashes and smoke from where it stood.

"What the? What happened! You didn't even activate any cards or traps!" Lumis said in a mix of confusion.

"Oh, I forgot to mention my monster's second ability didn't I? Silly me. See, despite that good power boost it has, it comes with one large drawback. Despite everything, it also gets destroyed the turn I decide to use it's effect." Zack added as Lumis' eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger.

"Lumis!" Umbra shouted, getting his attention. "Don't let that pipsqueak bother you, remember, we still have another one on the field. Besides, even if they managed to take it down, we still have one last card as backup." Umbra said with a mischievous grin. Lumis simply grinned back as drew his card.

"Fair enough brat, I guess I got a little carried away for no reason. Your still not going to win this duel though!" Lumis announced as he set a card face down. "I'll end my turn."

"Finally, my turn!" Jaden said as he drew, all the while shifting his eyes back to his brother. Zack simply stood there looking at the field as if nothing was wrong. _What's gotten into Zack? This isn't like him at all. _Jaden began as he thought to himself. _Not once has he ever used a card like that in our duels, and even then, it goes everything he goes against. _Jaden said, remembering back to a few years ago when the two of them just began their dueling days.

_7 Years ago..._

_"Ha! I win again!" Jaden deemed as he raised his fist in victory. Currently, the duo were playing duel monsters in their room, and for the 5th time in a row, Jaden won, again._

_"Awww no fair!" Zack complained as he dropped his head to the table. Jaden just gave a soft smile, knowing Zack was trying his best._

_"Awww c'mon bro. You'll get the hang of it eventually." Jaden commented, patting his shoulder._

_"I know but I just can't see what I'm doing wrong." Zack whined again, looking at his cards. Jaden schooched out of his chair as he looked over to his brother's previous hand. He blinked somewhat in surprise._

_"Woah, Zack, why didn't you use this card?" Jaden asked curiously. He was surprised that it was Gaia the Fierce Knight, yet Zack didn't even bother trying to summon it._

_"What do you mean?" Zack replied._

_"You could've summoned it earlier and destroyed my monster's before I summon Yubel." Jaden commented, looking at Zack as he just let out a somewhat groaning-sigh._

_"Because it's just not me. I like having monsters that work as a team. And the word sacrificing just doesn't seem right to me. When I play with monsters, I don't wanna kill one just for a better one. I like bringing out their full potentials." Zack answered. Jaden just gave another soft smile again before giving a noogie to his brother, causing him to chuckle a bit. "Hey, watch the hair." _

_"Well don't you see? You have to tribute if you wanna get out stronger monsters. I mean sure, they're probably not happy at the thought of losing, but as long as you give your best until the very end, win or lose, I'm sure they won't mind." Jaden commented._

_"Yeah well, until I find a way that work's for me, I just don't think I can." Zack said as he looked back at his cards with a bit of a depressed look. Jaden felt a bit sorry for his brother, looking at him with a bit of a frown, then smiled as he grew an idea, pulling out one of his cards._

_"Here." Jaden said, handing him the card. Zack just blinked curiously as he recieved the card, then in surprise at the card Jaden gave him._

_"Your giving me Yubel?" Zack said in surprise before looking back at Jaden. "But I thought she was your favorite card?"_

_"Well not exactly give, it's more like 'borrow'." Jaden replied. "She always comes in handy no matter the situation and is usually easy to summon. Best part is, you don't even need to sacrifice for it." Jaden added._

_"I don't?" Zack responded, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the monster's level then back at Jaden. "But it's level 10! There's no way I can summon something this powerful and not need to sacrifice." Zack commented._

_"See, that's where her specialty comes in. See, despite her level, her lack of power makes up for her powerful effect. First you can find ways to special summon her, and since she has 0 attack points, I'm sure you'll have no problem. Plus, she works the way you want your cards to. At the end of every turn she requires a sacri-I mean tribute to remain on the field. So in a way, your cards would work together with her." Jaden said happily. Zack looked back at the Yubel card with a smile as he nodded._

_"Wow, thanks bro! Let's duel again!" Zack said excitedly as Jaden just rolled his eyes. _

_"Fine, but after this mom says we gotta go to bed. We're way past bed time." Jaden replied._

_"Didn't she say we needed to go to bed two hours ago?" Zack asked. Jaden simply put his finger to his lips as he let out a Shhh to Zack. The two of them just laughed as they began their last round for the night._

"Hey Slacker!" Jaden just snapped out of his thoughts as he looked back at Crowler who was yelling at him. "If your not going to play anymore then just tell us you surrender, but don't make us wait around all day for you!" Crowler bantered. Jaden shook his head as he regained focus upon the duel.

"Uhhh right." Jaden responded as he looked at his hand. Crowler simply growled as he crossed his arms.

_Seriously, how long does it take to lose already? _Crowler screamed in his head. _I mean really, I already cut them off of using their fusions and synchros, yet in the midst of their loss, the annoying of the two makes another comeback! I swear if I get my hands on him- _Crowler was interrupted as he heard a loud ringing noise from behind him, seeing Sheppard taking out his cell phone.

"Hello? Sheppard speaking." He said as he paid attention to the call. "Yes, I sent the photos. What? Really? That's great news! I'll be sure to tell them right away." Shepard said, hanging up the phone. In the back of Crowler's mind, he felt a bad storm coming. Not the type where something bad in general is going to happen, but where something bad relating to his schemes is going to happen.

"W-Who was that sir?" Crowler asked nervously. Sheppard looked at him with a hearty smile.

"Fantastic news Crowler! You remember the photos I requested Ms. Dorothy to print out that Zack gave me?" Crowler already didn't like the way it was going.

"Errmm Yes?" He replied.

"Turns out, fortunately, she made a copy of all the printed pictures I gave her. And to my surprise, she even has the exact photo of this "Titan" character the boys mentioned earlier." In one split moment, Crowler felt the entire world fall upside down on him. "So this means the boys are in the clear!"

"Oh...How wonderful..." Crowler screeched as he gritted his teeth, but then popped another idea in his head. "But surely, you can still grant these boys the right to finish this duel, rigth Chancellor?" Crowler asked. Sheppard seemed to be surprised at the question, not even considering it. He pondered this as he rubbed his beard.

"Hmmm you know, I never really thought about that. Well since the boys still seem to be having fun, I guess I can let them continue." Sheppard responded.

"Oh, how perfect." Crowler said before turning around back to the field, grinning. _Perfect! Even if I can't get those two expelled, I can at least still humiliate them in front of the entire school! _Crowler said to himself mischievously.

"Alright! First I'll summoned Winged Kuriboh in defense mode, then put two cards face down. That'll end my turn." Jaden stated.

"Bah, waste of time!" Umbra said as he drew his cards. "Now then first I'll summon Rogue Doll in attack mode (1600/1000). Now, my Des Guardius, destroy that overgrown fuzz ball of a monster!" Umbra commented. The monster roared as he utterly destroyed Winged Kuriboh with one strike. Jaden simply grinned though as a result.

"Well thanks for hitting him, because now neither of us take damage for the rest of the turn!" Jaden announced. "And to make matters better, I'll activate the trap card Hero Signal! Now I can summon a level four or lower Elemental Hero from my hand or field, and who better than elemental Clayman in defense mode (800/2000)."

"No way!" Umbra said, dumbfounded, looking as he heard Lumis grunting.

"Lumis you half twit, your messing up this duel like you did at Domino City!" Lumis yelled. Umbra simply looked back with the same angry expression.

"Oh yeah! Well at least in the last duel I didn't surrender like some coward!" Umbra argued.

"How bout you get a ladder and say that to me!" For the next ten seconds they were simply yelling insult after insult to one another, to which everyone felt a sweat drop.

"These guys aren't exactly Tag Team-material are they?" Alexis asked, looking at the fighting going on, but not referring to the dueling kind.

"Quite, now I see how they lost in battle city." Bastion added.

"Uhh guys?" Zack said, getting their attention. "Can I go now?"

"Tch, fine, hurry up and go! Not like it will matter anyway!" Umbra stammered. Zack simply smirked at the comment. _I beg to differ._ He said to himself as he drew his card, then grinned.

"First, I'll activate my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back an old friend of mine, like Fiendish Engine Ω! I'm sure you guys remember this guy?" Zack questioned, smirking as he heard grunting from the two. "Next I'll play the magic card, The Ritual of Destruction!" Suddenly, the field near Zack began to shake violently as two pillars began to rise, with a strange black ominous looking cage in the middle of the two, surrounded and suspended by chains from the pillars themselves. "Now, I sacrifice my monster to summon one of the strongest beings of darkness, Garlandolf, King of destruction!" The field again began to tremble as the chains connecting to the black looking cage began to shatter bit by bit. Suddenly, as soon as the last chain shattered, the cage exploded in an explosion of darkness, which surrounded the field for a few seconds, before shrinking and eventually disappearing again. In it's place however, stood a mighty looking demon, one that was summoned from the ritual itself! (2500/1400).

"Ha! So much for your big act! Unless you haven't been paying attention, we still have the strongest monster on the field! While you only have one who's power doesn't even compare to ours!" Umbra shouted in excitement.

"Really now? Last I saw, my monster was the strongest." Zack replied. Umbra looked at him confusingly until he watched in shock as he saw both his monsters being burned by a mysterious black flame that enshrouded them. At the same time though, they weren't the only ones watching this mishap, as Jaden's monster as well was being incinerated, as well as Zack's Water Spirit. All at once, they burst in a big ball of flame before withering away into ashes.

"Huh? What the hell happened? You must've cheated!" Umbra declared, pointing at Zack.

"There's no cheating when it comes to destruction. My monster has another sweet ability much like the last one. See, when he's ritual summoned, he automatically destroys all monsters on the field with defense lower than his attack power, or equal to it. Unfortunately, your monster was just at the required amount." Zack explained, before looking back at Jaden. "Sorry for the sudden surprise Jaden, but I had no other cards to play." Zack apologized. Jaden just smiled a bit as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ahh no biggie, just give me the heads up next time." He replied. Zack nodded before looking back at Garlandolf, but at the same time, Jaden looked back at Zack when he wasn't looking. _What's gotten into you?_

"Oh, and just to make sure I tied up all loose ends, there's one more effect I should mention Garlandolf has. See, for every monster he destroys with his special effect, he also gains 100 attack points, which brings him to a toal of 2900!"

"Ha! Well you'll have to have your little fun later! Don't forget, I still have my monster's secret effect as well!" Umbra stated. "So now, your precious monster will come to me!" Everyone watched as the mask suddenly appeared, flying over towards Garlandolf's head.

"I don't think so! I activate my other trap card, Dark Illusion! It negates the effect of a card that targets one dark monster on my field, and destroys it!" Zack interrupted. The mask suddenly attached to what had appeared to be Garlandolf at first. However, to everyone's surprise, another Garlandolf appeared right next to the one that was just masked. Before anything else could be said, the masked monster disappeared, taking the mask with it into oblivion.

"Gah! You can't!" Umbra shouted.

"Too late, just did! Now Garlandolf, burn that little pesk with your Dark Fire!" Zack commanded. Galandorf's eyes glowed red as it's hands suddenly burst into flame. But not an average flame, no, these flames were pure blackness. Suddenly, the King thrusted it's hand in front of him, shooting a wave of fire out at Umbra directly, who yelled a bit in pain as the flames engulfed him.

Umbra and Lumis: 4600

Zack and Jaden: 4700

_No! They can't be back in the game! I swear every time I'm close they always make a comeback! _Crowler shouted in his head, before grinning. _Look's like I'll have to switch to plan B. _Crowler said as he grabbed the tip of his collar, clicking a button that went unseen to everyone. At the same time, Chazz was also arguing to himself about the fact that Crowler's so called "Best-option" duelists were already losing. He would've won the duel by the time his third turn came up! Or at least what he thought to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts as he suddenly heard static coming from his jacket. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before clicking on it again.

"Chazz here, what's up?" He asked, knowing who was already on the other line.

"What do you think is up? Those two nimrods are losing! It looks like we'll need to switch to plan B. You know what to do." Crowler replied, before turning off the secret microphone he had. Chazz grinned a bit, somewhat hoping he would get to do this. First he looked around again to make certain no one was looking, before grabbing the slingshot in his pocket, then grabbing a somewhat large rock he had in his other one. Taking one final glance around, he grinned as he set the rock in the pouch, then began pulling it back as he aimed it right at Zack's leg, or more specifically, right where the bone snapped in the first place.

"Don't take this too personally." Chazz said to himself.

At the same time, it was already Jaden's turn. Lumis had no other cards he could play for the moment, so he had to skip his turn aside from drawing. Normally, he would've revealed his card, which was also another Rogue Doll, but considering the fact he didn't want to waste any more life points at the time, considering the strongest monster was on Zack's side of the field right now, he didn't want to make things worse for them. As Jaden drew his card, he smiled before he looked back at Zack. Zack was already looking at him, giving him a nod as if already knowing what Jaden had in mind.

"Knock 'em dead, buddy." Zack commented, although unbeknownst to Jaden, he meant it somewhat literally.

"Well here goes! I play the magic card Monster Reborn!" Jaden stated, causing the two to look in fear.

"Oh no!" They shouted, knowing what he had in mind.

"Oh yes, now I'll bring back a friend of Zack's, so welcome back Fiendish Engine Ω! Now, Engine, use your effect to gain one thousand attack points!" Like before, the giant machine gave off a loud rambling noise before blowing off a lot of steam. "And attack Umbra directly!" Jaden said. Like last time, the strong monster suddenly gave off a loud humming noise as it struck straight at Umbra, reducing their life points by quite a lot.

Umbra and Lumis: 800

Zack and Jaden: 4700

"And I'll end my turn. Your move Umbra." Jaden said calmly. Umbra grunted a bit at Jaden's attitude as he drew his card. His eyes widened in fear as it was only a magic card, one that would've proved rather useful, but they currently couldn't do anything with it for the time being. Which was even more unfortunate because he doubted he would even get another chance. Lumis looked at him nervously, worried as to what would make him groan at a time like this.

"I...I end my turn." Umbra stated with his head down, even though Lumis looked at him shocked.

"No! Umbra!" He complained. Zack only smirked as he drew his card.

"You both have nothing to be ashamed of. This was an awesome duel! To be honest, if I was to lose, it would've been honorable to lose to the ones who fought against Yugi and the great Kaiba himself." Zack said with his eyes closed, complimenting. "But..." Zack started, opening his eyes with a rather delighted look. "Apparently, now isn't the time we lose." Zack added as he raised his fist to his face. " Just to be on the safe side, I'll set one card face down. Now then, Garlandolf, att-"

*Fwoosh*

There was a sudden whistling noise that went through the air. Before anyone could even see it, Zack cried out in agony as a sudden pain shot through his leg, collapsing to the ground. The entire audience, even Jaden himself, looked shocked as they saw Zack collapse to his side, grabbing his leg in pain. At the same time, the golden glow that came from Zack's eyes went away.

"Zack!" Jaden shouted worriedly, rushing over to him. He wasn't the only one to as Sheppard, Bastion, and even Alexis ran to the arena, over to Zack.

"Call an intermission, assign one now!" Sheppard whispered through his collar. Suddenly a loud bell noise was heard, catching the attention of everyone in the audience.

"Umm dumm errum...quick intermission! Please remain calm, the duel will recommence shortly." The announcer said. The room began to fill up with boos from alot of student's who seemed to have different opinions about the intermission.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Get on with the duel!"

"Don't stop now!"

"Where are the hot dogs?"

"They're over there Chumly." Syrus answered, pointing to a concession stand.

"What happened?" Bastion asked, seeing Zack who was still groaning a bit in pain as he grabbed his leg. At the time to, Jaden helped him up to a sitting position, not really wanting move Zack if he was still hurting.

"Heck I know! All of a sudden something felt like it crashed right into my leg and now it- Gahh!" Zack yelled again, easing his grip on where his leg hurt the most. "I think it might've broke again or something." Zack added. Sheppard kneeled down as to get a closer look at the leg. True to Zack's word, the leg was very beaten-looking again. At the same time though, Crowler was grinning in delight.

"This is perfect!" He whispered to himself. "With that injury causing too much of a distraction, they'll have no choice to cancel the duel! And within a few days, everyone will think Zack merely wimped out because of it!" Crowler said in his mind, before hearing the radio in his jacket come back on.

"Hey, Crowler, how was that?" Chazz asked him with a grin. Although Chazz couldn't see it from where he was sitting, Crowler returned the same grin on his face.

"Excellent shooting Chazz! It looks like we'll both get what we want out of this when this is over." Crowler replied.

"Do you think you can stand again?" Alexis asked a bit worried. Zack simply grunted to himself as he tried pushing himself up with his leg before yelping again in pain, falling back to the ground, but fortunately being caught by Jaden.

"I doubt it. Even if it needs rest again, it won't be stand-able for a long time." Zack answered. Sheppard just sighed a bit displeased at the dilemma, knowing what he was going to need to do.

"I'm afraid we'll have to cancel the match." He announced, to the group's shock.

"Cancel?" Zack stammered.

"No need to worry you two. I already got a call back from the source who printed the pictures before. They have a copy of the photo you guys claimed to have, which marks you in the clear." Sheppard said, trying to brighten the situation. The others looked at them surprised in hearing this, though Zack's surprise came out more as a grunting noise from his leg.

"What about the duel though? We can't just end it like this!" Zack complained. Jaden just looked back down at his brother a little worried.

"Look Zack, I know you at least feel like your up to this, but we can't just let you duel like this." Jaden responded. Zack looked down to the floor for a few seconds before lifting his head with an idea.

"What about Alexis? Have her duel in my place." He suggested. The group looked at him a bit surprised at the statement, but at the same time, Crowler looked at him in shock too, overhearing the conversation.

_What?_ He yelled to himself, before hoping on the dueling field.

"You want me to take your place?" Alexis asked as Zack nodded back to her.

"Yeah, that way no one is disappointed for the duel ending early." Zack explained. Alexis just looked at him, mostly in surprise. It was one thing to duel Chazz before and win, but to play in a tag team against two elites, it's something she's never done before, especially with her Ice Barrier Zack.

"But Zack I-" Alexis was about to protest before yelling was interrupted.

"No no no! We can't do that! It's not even her duel. Sheppard look at it this way, why bother having a duel if the people in question can't even participate in it? Let's just call the whole thing off while we can." Crowler said with a casual look.

"But Crowler I-" Sheppard began only for Zack to interrupt.

"Look here, I'm sure no one will mind if we simply explain to them Zack can't duel. It'll be alright." Crowler added, knowing of course the students would still think Zack simply couldn't handle just standing in the duel, and thought he just forfeited. Sheppard starred into thought for a few moments as if trying to make up his mind. Before he could even state his answer, he was interrupted again.

"I'll do it then." Alexis stated, causing everyone to look at her surprised, except for Zack who seemed glad she chose to.

"No Alexis, you don't have to do it." Jaden commented, knowing Alexis had nothing to do with the situation.

"Yes I do Jaden, unless you forget I was involved with the whole Abandoned dorm incident as well, so it's only right I take a stand as well." Alexis replied with a soft smile. Sheppard seemed to look at Alexis for a bit as if trying to make up his mind, before smiling as he nodded.

"Alright then, if you feel that way, then you may fill in for Zack. But you have to use your own deck, ok?" Sheppard added. Alexis smiled as she nodded again.

"Hey what's the hold up!" Lumis shouted.

"Yeah, you better not be planning anything." Umbra yelled after, seeing the situation looking suspicious. Crowler's light bulb, again small, flashed again as he grew yet another idea.

"Oh dear, we forgot all about them. How about this then? To make it fair, we let Alexis take Zack's place, but in exchange she has to skip this turn just to make it fair for those two." Crowler suggested.

"I see no problem with that." Sheppard replied. The gang watched as they saw Banner running to the field, for the first time to Jaden and Zack, without Pharaoh in his arms.

"If you need, I'll take Zack to a seat, if that is alright." Banner proposed as he took Zack from Jaden. Jaden nodded as he stood back up a bit.

"Sounds good, get well soon Zack." Jaden commented as he walked back to his side of the field. Zack just grinned as he gave him the thumbs up too.

"Go get 'em." Zack said before looking at Alexis. "You too Lex." He added as Banner carried him back to the seats he was just recently at. The minute he set Zack down on one of the folding chairs on the side of the field, Pharaoh suddenly jumped up to his lap as he began purring. Banner simply smiled as he stood next to Zack, then looking back at the field.

Umbra and Lumis: 800

Alexis and Jaden: 4700

"Alright folks, looks like were having a bit of a tag out here. But fortunately, the duel is now commencing!" The announcer yelled as the stadiums roared with cheers.

"If your going skip the turn, I guess I'll draw!" Lumis decreed as he drew his card, suddenly grinning. "And my draw rewards me! First I'll switch my card into face up attack mode, so say welcome to Rogue Doll! Next, I'll activate the card I just drew, creature swap! And since the only current monster is that Garlandolf, you have no other choice but to bring it back to my side of the field in exchange!" Lumis demanded. Alexis looked a bit in surprise as she suddenly saw the two monsters walking past each other before face the other way, both players gaining control of each other's monster.

"And now to make sure you aren't up to something, Galandolf, burn that wicked doll!" Lumis shouted. Again, Garlandolf's hands became that of black fire before incinerating Rogue Doll, dealing excess damage to Alexis.

Umbra and Lumis: 800

Alexis and Jaden: 3400

"Great, this is a good start." Alexis muttered sarcastically.

"I'll end my turn now. Your up."

"Gladly. My draw!" Jaden said, looking at the card he just drew. _Sweet, it's Bladedge. Now I just gotta wait for an attack so I can win this thing, before it gets to outta hand._ Jaden said to himself. "I'll end my turn as is." Jaden said. Umbra sneered as he drew his card, then gave off a wicked grin.

"Tehee, this is perfect!" Umbra announced. Lumis grinned back at him as he knew what he had now. "Lumis, if you please." Umbra asked as Lumis nodded in reply.

"Of course Umbra."

"Perfect! I play the spell card Curse of the Masked beast! So I sacrifice the monster in my hand and Lumis' Garlandolf in order to bring out, The Masked Beast in attack mode! (3200/1800)" Alexis simply looked at the beast a bit in fear.

"Hey, relax." Jaden commented as if sensing Alexis' uneasiness. "It'll only knock off a couple life points. Looks like they forgot that Lumis is wide opened." Jaden said with a casual grin.

"Thats where your wrong! Behold, Mask of Brutality! Which increases my monsters attack by 1000 points! De sha vue anyone?" Umbra asked with a grin.

"No way!" Alexis yelled a bit in disbelief.

"Too bad too, you were sooo close to actually winning this. Aww well. Masked beast, annihilate that Alexis over there!" Umbra commanded pointing at her. The beast gave off a massive roar as it suddenly raised it's giant staff, preparing to ram down on Alexis.

"No, Alexis!" Zack yelled worriedly, to which Banner took notice too. However, at the same time, he also noticed something over at the floor a few feet away.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, A Hero Emerges! So now you have to pick one card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I can special summon it. And it looks like I just have only one card in my hand." Jaden said with a grin. Umbra grunted, knowing it was going to be a monster, as he pointed to said card. "Bingo, your prize is, Elemental Hero Bladedge! (2600/1800)" Suddenly, a Golden warrior appeared in front of Alexis, taking the hit just in time for her before it exploded.

Umbra and Lumis: 800

Zack and Jaden: 1800

"Grrr it won't matter. Either way by the time it's Lumis' turn, your finished! I'll place one card face down, and end my turn." Umbra said. Alexis gulped a bit nervously as he drew her card, looking at her hand. Right now, she only had a few cards to play with at the time, but also had a major issue to deal with. One was the fact none of her current monsters were strong enough to stand up to that beast Umbra had out, and two, whatever facedown Umbra just put on the field, clearly it was to counter any attack Alexis made.

It was at that time though that Alexis saw the face down card Zack had set down earlier. She didn't know what it was, yet was nervous as to what would happen if she played it. She couldn't tell if it would make a complete fool of herself if it wasn't usable, or if she should just forget about it and think of something else. At the same time, Zack was squeezing both his hands together, somewhat of a praying style, as he knew she saw the face down card. _Please Alexis, it's the only way you can win. _He thought to himself.

"If your not going to make a move, then hurry up so I can win!" Lumis shouted at her, only increasing the pressure of the situation.

"I...I..." Alexis looked down a bit, lowering her head from all the pressure and trying to block out all the noise. For the next few seconds, everyone was on their toes, wondering what was going to happen. It all came down to this one moment, and she didn't know if she was ready or not. Still, it was the last shot she had, but also possibly the biggest mistake in her life. Suddenly, she looked up with a determined look on her face.

"I activate the face down Zack set last turn!" She yelled. To everyone's surprise, the face down card revealed to be the card she just needed. "Monster Reborn!" She said. Crowler shrieked to himself as he knew this wasn't going to end well, mostly for him. "So with it, I bring back Zack's Water Spirit in attack mode! But don't think I end it there, because I also summon Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier (1600/1200). And I'll use the equip card, Synchro Boost, which increases the attack of a monster on my field by 500, as well as the level. And now, thanks to the fact they're at the required level, I'll synchronize Zack's Water Spirit with my Ice Barrier monster to bring out an old favorite of mine, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" The field suddenly turned to wintery snow as the mighty Dragon suddenly formed from the blizzard itself.

_Quit stalling and attack already!_ Umbra shouted in his mind. _The minute she does, I'll activate Mirror Force, then they'll be crushed as soon as Lumis goes!_ Umbra said with a grin as he looked down to his own face down.

"Oh, and did I forget one little effect of my monster? Seem if I discard one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can send the same number from the field to the owner's hand!" Alexis announced, to Umbra's shock as she discarded a card. _WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!_ He screamed in his head as his card was suddenly blown away from the mighty dragon. "Now Brionac, attack Lumis directly!" The dragon gave off a gusty blizzard with it's breath which quickly enshrouded Lumis in a blanket of snow, melting away the last of his life points.

Umbra and Lumis: 0

Alexis and Jaden: 1800

"Yeah!" Zack cheered as he stood, then yelped again as he suddenly felt the pain in his foot, sitting back down in his chair. Banner chuckled a bit as he saw this.

"Try not to get too excited. We need that foot to heal." Banner commented as he began walking away. The rest of the audience was in a roar of cheering as they watched the entire duel. It was intense from the moment it started, and once it finished, the intensity formed apparently in the form of the audience's cheers. As usual though, Crowler was dumbstruck that his scheme was SURPRISINGLY foiled, again.

"Awesome play Alexis!" Jaden complimented, giving her the pose as a congratulations. Alexis just smiled a bit as she nodded.

"Thanks Jay, if you didn't back me up, we would've lost." Alexis commented. At the same time Umbra walked over to Lumis with a rather unammused look on his face.

"Ohh c'mon!" Lumis complained.

"Oh no you don't. You remember the deal we had. Whoever get's dealt the ending blow has to pay our tab!" Umbra announced. Lumis just whined as the two began to walk away. He officially owed the pizza parlor 1,147$.

"Well I love how the way some things turn out." Sheppard commented as he walked up to the field to congratulate the two. He was stopped though as Banner approached him, whispering something in his ear. Sheppard looked surprised at first before nodding to Banner. "I'll deal with him after." He replied. Out of all the cheering that had occured, the noise drowned out the exhausted sigh Zack gave. For the last three hours, the duel was intense, and for some of it, he didn't think he was actually going to win. He was just glad though at in the midst of disaster, everything ends up good after all.

_I told you you would win. _A voice said, causing Zack to blink in surprise. It was the same voice from the being he met awhile ago. He looked around for a few moments, trying to see if he could find him, before hearing the voice again. _I'm in your head._ He stated. Zack looked a bit a freaked out by the comment.

"Eeesh, there's a creepy thought." Zack commented to himself, only to hear the being chuckle a bit. _I find you rather amusing, Zack, was it? _The being asked as Zack nodded. _If you don't mind, I think I might..."hang around" for awhile. _The being said. Zack just groaned a bit.

"You wouldn't leave if I told you too either way, would you?" Zack asked. _Nope. _"Typical. Fine, you can hang around I guess, but just don't mess with anything in there, ok?" Zack joked a bit. "By the way, where are the cards I just used? They're not in my deck anymore."

_Those cards will only bring you power when I'm in control. Until those times, however, your usual deck will be used. _The being replied.

"Boy, this is gonna be a long year isn't it? Either way, just remember, don't do anything to mess with my head." Zack reminded. _Very well, you have my word that I shall mess with nothing in your mind, or least what's left of it anyway. _The being teased "Heh heh heh, your so funny." Zack replied sarcastically laughing, looking back as Jaden and co. came walking back. However, within the inner reaches of the Being's mind, it to had it's own thoughts.

_Not that will matter anyway. Because when the time comes, this mind and soul, will be all mine..._

**Me: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IM GONNA DIE!**

**Jaden: Really? who's birthday is it?**

**Me: *locks Jaden in a closet***

**Jaden: Hey!**

**Me: Anyway, I've been up since 7 to 10:30 sun working on this stuff! I swear i'll kill any complaints I see, i'd like you to do this in the time I did! I WOULD! But either way, please rate and review. DO IT! I COMMAND YOU! *falls over dead***

**Zack: *sigh* We lose more author's this way. *whistles over to director* Hey, bring in clone number 271, we got another dead one!**


	14. Glimpse of the past

**Episode 14: Glimpse of the Past**

**Me: Hey, folks, due to the fact I couldn't think of a dif type of filler episode-**

**Jaden: or because you were too stupid to think of anything...**

**Me: THATS IT! *begins typing on keyboard***

**Jaden: *screams in agony as he vanishes***

**Zack: What the! What did you do?**

**Me: I wrote him out of the show, that's what.**

**Zack: O_O You sick Bast-**

**Me: *holds finger over delete button***

**Zack: ...nevermind.**

**Me: Goodboy. Anyway, since I can't I'd thought I'd at least do some fillers of Jaden and Zack's past. Everyone likes to hear that right?**

**Zack: Not even in your dreams...awww crap wait!**

**Me: *types***

**Zack: *same thing as jaden***

**Me: Enjoy the ff. OR YOUR NEXT!**

8 Years ago...

"Happy Birthday!" The family all said to the twins. at the time, the two had just turned eight years old. The two smiled as their mom took a picture of them, before blowing out the cake together. Both of them were particularly excited for this birthday. There was one thing they had most wanted on their birthday list, and today, they both had that special feeling that they were going to get it.

About half an hour after the cake, about all the party guess had finally left. The mother was cleaning up the garbage and leftovers, the dad was cleaning dishes, and the so called two party boys were cleaning their faces, due to the inevitable food fight they started shortly after filling up on cake. However, at the same time, both boys were a bit saddened. Even after going through presents, none of the packages had what they wanted. Don't get them wrong. They did get alot of other things they liked and some more, but it considering that their certain "special" gift went unheard of, it kind of disappointed them a bit.

"Oh boys, that reminds me. It's laundry day. Go to your room and get any clothes that are dirty." Their mom said with a smile.

"Ok mommy." They both replied as they ran up first. As soon as he heard them reach the tops of the steps, their father chuckled a bit as he turned to his wife.

"You got them the cards didn't you?" He said. The wife just giggled as she threw away the last of the trash before tying it up.

"Why not? They were asking for it the most on their birthday list." She commented. Their dad looked back up at the ceiling before he looked back at their mom.

"When do you think they're going to find out?" As if on que, a high pitched scream was heard from upstairs.

"Ahhhhhh!" They screamed. But it wasn't a scream in fear, no, this was a scream in delight and excitement. The next thing they heard was trampling above the steps, running down stairs, then jumping to their mom as they hugged her tightly. "Thanks mommy!" They both said excitedly. Their mother simply giggled again as she kneeled down and hugged them back.

"Ohh your welcome, but don't forget to thank your father too." She reminded. Both boys nodded as they ran other to their dad, doing the same thing.

"Thanks daddy." They both said in unison, as the father hugged them back while chuckling.

"Your both welcome. Have fun with them." He said to the both of them, rubbing their hair.

"Will do." Jaden said as he began run upstairs.

"See ya." Zack added as he ran right up after them. Their dad simply chuckled a bit before looking back at his wife.

"Say, why did you tell them to thank me anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Cause you paid for them."

"Woohoo!" Zack said, jumping on the bed as they opened there decks.

"I can't believe they actually got em!" Jaden said, sharing the same amount of excitement. Both of them looked at their cards in amaze, happy to see their wish finally came true. Ever since they heard of Yugi Muto becoming the next king of games, they always wanted to follow in his footsteps. What's more, they were even in more excitement as they heard about how he had just recently entered another tournament, one that Seto Kaiba had set up himself. Zack took out his deck box, which to his excitement, was the Spellcaster's Command Starter Deck (yes im aware it's a 5d's starter deck, but c'mon now, they have fricken synchro's at this point, what'd you expect?, while Jaden recieved a Warrior's Triumph Starter Deck.

"Man this is awesome!" Zack said, looking at the cards before looking at his own brother. "Let's duel right now!" Zack said in excitement and anxiety.

"Good idea!" Jaden said in agreement as he took out his cards. They both also took out a duel mat and set it to their side of the field, eagerly placing their decks in their place as they both looked at each other with determination, drawing five cards.

"Let's duel!" They said in unison.

Jaden: 4000

Zack: 4000

"..."

"..."

For the next full minute, both duelist looked at their hand. There was something that was on the back of their mind that they just realized something, looking back at each other as if thinking the same thought.

"Maybe we should read the rules first?" Zack suggested, not knowing how to even play duel monsters.

"Agreed." Jaden replied, not knowing how to play either. Jaden rummaged through his deck for a few moments until he finally found the rulebook. He opened it curiously as he scrambled through the pages. "Ok here we go, umm lets see...Ah, here we go. Step one is to decide who goes first, so-"

"I'll go!" Zack said excitedly as he already drew his card. Jaden just sighed a bit as he continued reading.

"Anyway, once per turn you can summon a monster card so...try it out." Jaden commented.

"Ok! I'll summon Dark Red Enforcer in defense mode." Zack said as he placed his card on the field, except horizontal.

"Ok, another thing, actually there's two problems with what you just did." Jaden responded, getting confusion from Zack.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"First off, monsters in defense mode are suppose to be placed sideways on the field, not straight. Secondly, your monster's level is too high for you to summon your's." Jaden replied as he looked back at the rulebook for further instructions. "It says to summon a monster 5 or 6, you need to sacrifice one monster you already have. And for a level 7 or 8 monster, you need two sacrifices." Jaden said, looking at the card for a moment, then back at the rulebook, unaware of Zack's somewhat worried expression.

"I don't like the way sacrificing sounds..." Zack muttered. Jaden appeared to be mumbling to himself as he read the instructions a bit aloud to himself before nodding.

"Ok, I think I got it. You need to summon a level four or lower monster from your hand." Jaden said. Zack blinked a bit as he got the messages as he looked back to his hand. To his disappointment, he was level-four-less.

"Awww, I don't have a level four monster." He complained.

"No sweat, it's just practice remember?" Jaden reminded with a warm smile. Zack nodded as he looked at more of his cards.

"What are these purplish cards?" Zack said, inadvertently showing him one of the trap cards he had, which was magical cylinder. Jaden looked at the card more closely before looking back at the rulebook, flipping through page after page. He finally let out a sigh of relief as he suddenly found a page.

"It says here they're trap cards." Jaden answered. "According to this, they're used to counter different moves your opponet uses. So like this one, if I attacked, you can activate this one to counter it somehow, depending on the effect." Jaden said, before looking at the card. He studied it for a few seconds before looking back at the book. "There we go, according to the card, if I attacked, you could send the attack points back at me." Jaden added as he handed the card back to Zack.

"Cool! I'm placing it face down then." Zack said as he put his finger to his lip as he went into thought. "What do I do now?" He asked.

"If you have no more moves to play, you have to end your turn." Jaden said. Zack nodded as he smiled.

"Ok, your turn." He said.

"Sweet, let's see now." Jaden said as he picked a card up, only to look at it in surprise. "Woah...Hey Zack, check out this card I got." Jaden said, motioning his brother to come look with his hand. Zack looked at him a bit curiously as he did as he was told, scooting out of his chair as he went over to his brother's side. He, too, looked surprised as he suddenly saw the card Jaden was starring at.

What had surprised the two most was the look of the card. According to the box, the entire deck was supposed to be compromised of warriors. But this card wasn't labled in the box at all. In fact, it looked nothing like a warrior. It had spiky white hair, the wings of a strange demon, what appeared to be a dragon's tail, and in the middle of it's forehead, there was a third eyeball.

"Wow, what is it?" Zack asked curiously.

"It says it's name is...Yubel." Jaden said as he took a closer look at the card. "Something's not right here." Jaden commented as he looked over at the box. On the back of the box was a list of names of every card Jaden should expect within the deck. But said card wasn't in the deck at all. It wasn't even mentioned in duel monster's history. Zack looked at him curiously as he looked over the box.

"What isn't Jay?"

"This card isn't listed here. I don't even know if it's suppose to be out yet." Jaden replied, looking over the card before he grinned. "Ah well, more for me" He said as he giggled.

"Your lucky! It's probably a manu...uhh...manu-uhh...what's it called again?" Zack asked, not knowing how manufacture was pronounced.

"You mean making?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, that word! It's probably a making accident." Zack replied, although not even having the right word he was looking for. "Anyway, let's get back to dueling." Zack said, eager to learn more on how to play.

"Agreed." Jaden said as he looked at his card, then eyed one in particular. "Hmmm wonder what a plus sign means?" Jaden questioned before looking at the guide.

"Ohh I know!" Zack said, raising his hand, determined he knew the answer. "It's a plus sign right? Maybe you get to add something to it." He said in a semi know and unknown tone.

"Ehhh close. It says it's an equip card, you can use it on either player's monster. Unlike normal spells, it says you can have them working on the monster the entire time unless the equiped monster or the equipment is destroyed. So in this case..." Jaden paused as he read the cards effect. "Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, I equip it to a warrior type monster, and it gains 800 attack points!" Jaden said surprised.

"Awww 800? That's not fair." Zack whined. Jaden simply chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, least you still got your trap card right?" Jaden reminded. Zack blinked as the realization hit him before looking back down at his side of the field.

"Oh yeah."

"And I think I'll summon Armed Samurai - Ben Kei in attack mode (500/800)." Jaden said, laying the card face up and straight on the field. "And I equip the equip card to it. So now it's 1300."

"Ha! Hold up!" Zack suddenly interrupted, flipping his card upside down. "I activated a trap, so now you lose life points equal to attack, right?" Zack said, asking just to make sure he remembered correctly on how to use them.

"Well, you did remember to wait till after I did something. Only problem is you can't use it yet." Jaden replied. Zack just blinked a bit conufsed to him.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"It says in it's effect. You have to wait till I attack, so you can't activate it yet." Jaden explained as he showed Zack the card he was talking about.

"oh, well then I'll set it back face down. Do you attack yet?" Zack asked Curiously.

"Sorry, but your probably gonna get mad at me for this. I activate the magic card Giant Trunade." Jaden said, holding up the card.

"What does it do?" Zack asked.

"All spell and trap cards on the field go back to their owner's hand. So you have to bring your's back, and I have to bring mine back." Jaden replied. Zack moaned again as he took his card off the field. "Normally I would too, but since I can just requip it to my monster anyway, I think I'll just keep it on the field. And his special effect kicks in." Jaden commented, causing even more questions for Zack.

"What special effect?"

"If it is equipped with any equipped cards, it can attack equal to the total number of equip cards I have attached to it." Jaden responded. "So I'll attack you twice, so you lose...ummmm..." Jaden paused for a moment as he went into thought. "How Much do you lose?" he asked. Zack simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I'm no good at multi-stuff." Zack answered. Jaden simply leaned his head on his hand as he tried thinking for a minute.

"Huh, didn't think this game would involve so much math. Hang on, I'll be right back." Jaden said as he jumped from his chair, running out of the room. At the time, Zack simply sighed a bit as he looked around the room. One thing he did hate was whenever he and Jaden were playing something, once in awhile Jaden would have to leave, whether it involved the game itself, or if he just needed to get something. However, his attention shifted as he turned to look at Yubel, who was laying face up on the floor.

"He must've dropped it when he ran out." Zack suggested to himself as he hopped from his chair to pick it up. He looked at it curiously with a nice calm smile. "I don't care how she looks, I like her." Zack said to himself for a minute. _Awww how sweet. _A voice suddenly said within the air. Zack suddenly screamed as he ran out of the room, dropping the card as well. "Ahhh!" He screamed as he ran.

"Ok, thank's for the calculator mommy, I'll bring it-" Before Jaden could finish his sentence, he looked ahead as he saw Zack running towards him.

"Jaden!" He said, with a hint of panic in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked as he eased his shoulder's trying to get him to calm down.

"There's ghosts in the bedroom!" Zack replied. Jaden just raised an eyebrow at the remark. Last time he was ever this worried was when he was six and a sspider dangled down on his head when he was taking a bath.

"A ghost?" Jaden repeated, before groaning as he rubbed his eye. "Zack, you didn't watch that poltergiest movie again did you? Mom and dad say not to watch it for a reason." Jaden asked, knowing his brother would have watched something like that.

"Yes, I watched it, but I know it was the real thing!" Zack said assuringly as he grabbed Jaden's hand. "C'mon, I'll show you." Zack said as he ran back to their room."

"Woah, hang on, let me go!" Jaden yelped as he was helplessly being dragged down the hall by his brother.

"No time! Ghost!" Zack stammered again, not even letting go as he walked up the stairs, causing Jaden to bump his face onto each and every step. _Why did we have to have a twenty step staircase_. He said to himself, not being the first time he was dragged through the stairs, altohugh the first time was down the stairs compared to being up. After a few seconds, Zack finally opened the door as he helped Jaden up to his feet, then hid a bit behind him as he looked over his shoulder.

"It came from near the table." Zack said as he pointed with his finger. Jaden sighed to himself as he knew talking to Zack with reason was not going to help. He walked over to the table, looking everywhere around the room to see if there was a possibility of a ghost. It's not that he would believe such a thing, but on the off chance that Zack was right about it, he didn't even want to miss a glimpse of what this ghost looked like. He finally came to sa stop as he was right at the table.

"Ok, I'm here, so where is it?" He asked as he loked abck at Zack. Zack simply looked aroudn the room for a few seconds before back at Jaden.

"I don't know, I was just talking to myself while looking at Yubel, and-"

"Wait, what about Yubel?" Jaden interrupted. Zack walked over to the table as he showed Jaden the Yubel card.

"I was talking to myself about how this card looked, and suddenly a ghost talked to me." He stated.

"You sure it wasn't the card itself?" Jaden joked, unaware of how right he was.

"I'm serious...or maybe it was Yubel." Zack said, switchign his options as he realized Jaden did have a point. The voice did sound feminime and Yubel was the closest girly thing they had in the household, aside from their mother.

"Oh, sure, you know they do say if you pay really close attention to a monster card, they talk!" Jaden teased. Zack just blinked to him in surprise.

"Really?" He asked as Jaden nodded in response.

"Uh huh, let's see if I can hear her too." Jaden said, putting the card to his ear. To Zack's surprise, Jaden began making humming sounds as if in agreement every few seconds.

"Uh huh...uh huh...ohhh I see..." Jaden said, pretending the card was talking to him.

"Well? What'd she say?" Zack asked, as Jaden grew a mischevious grin.

"She says I need to obey here." He replied in a creepy tone as he started to limp over to Zack in a way that scarred him. Zack began to shiver a bit in fear as he began to back away step by step.

"So uhh..."Zack gulped as he continued, "w-what does she want?"

"YOU!" Jaden screamed as he suddenly began to chase after him.

"Ahhhh!" Zack screamed as he suddenly ran out the door in fear. "Mommyyyyy!" He cried out running downstairs. TAs soon as Jaden heard him run downstairs, he burst out laughing as he fell over to his back.

"Oh man, I can't beleive he fell for that!" He yelled as he laughed with his eyes closed. He laughed for a full two minutes before he began to run out of breath. He was laughing so much there was almost tears in his eyes. He wiped away any of the watery stuff that would form the tears in his eyes as he sniffled, opening his eyes too. But as he did, his pupils narrowed as his eyes widened in fear. Yubel, looking like the closest thing he's ever come into contact with as a ghost, suddenly appeared above him, crouching as her feet were on the ground as she looked directly at him. The entire room was silent for a few moments before she closed her eyes happily.

"_Hi there._" Was all the time she had to say anything. As soon as she did, Jaden jumped into the air freaking out, suddenly running out of the room as well.

"Ahhh ghosts!" He yelled in fear. Yubel simply chuckled to herself as he watched him run, before deciding to put her spirit back into the card.

"_Maybe it's best if I wait till their older_." Yubel said to herself, knowing it was going to be a long time before either of them were old enough to know about their ancient past...

**Me: Well I think thats a good enough spot to stop there, what do you guys think? *looks over to jaden and Zack but then remembers they're gone* Oh yeah I deleted them...oh well, I'll put them back tomorrow. Sorry if It seemed short, but I thought it'd be nice to get some background history put together here. Anyway, please rate and review. Next Chapter will be Zack vs Chazz, and yes, the ep takes place during the same time the whole monkey thing happens, and after the ep where chazz duels bastion and all. Either way, enjoy!**


	15. Chazz vs Zack

**Episode 15: Chazz vs Zack**

**Me: Well I got a good exlpanation as to my absence-**

**Zack: He was lazy.**

**Me: What the- how did you come back?**

**Jaden: We end up coming back after the beginning of each chapter, so ha!**

**Me:...I hate you two. Anyway, please enjoy. **

The following three was full of relaxation. For the time being, there was no intense Expelled-or-not duels, Crowler wasn't up to any schemes, yet, and as for Chazz...well let's just say after the fact he lost to Bastion the other day, he wasn't exactly in the mood for being around Duel Academy anymore. Not like he had much of a choice though.

You see, fortunately, Zack had a little over exaggeration when it came to his broken leg from when Chazz shot it with a slingshot. Fortunately, it wasn't exactly "rebroken" as much as he thought it was. There was only minor bruising, although considering it was previously broken, he had to wear the cast again for another day for safety purposes. But that's not the part that bugged Chazz the most. See, what really got to chazz was the fact that apparently Banner had found out about Chazz's little "stunt", thanks to the fact he found the rock that hit Zack to begin with. It didn't take much effort to use the security cameras to find out what happened as a result, and he was placed under dorm arrest due to it. At the time though, there was one thing going on the Raven haired duelist's head;

"I don't care if I lose or not, before I leave, I'm gonna make that squirt _**pay!**_"

**Chilling out with thecrew in the schoolyard  
Finding trouble, were never working too hard  
Were back at class, they never tought this!  
Somethings you gotta learn hit, or miss.  
Tough times! Hard Climbs!  
Well will work together!  
Right Now! Lets Go!  
Yugioh Gx! Generation X!  
Game On!  
Getcha game on!  
comeon now, you better play your cards right  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Well make the grade and win the fight!  
Well make the grade some how  
YEAH!  
Yugioh Gx...  
Game On! Getcha game on!  
Come on now, you better play your cards right  
Come on and getcha game on! **

"Ah, finally, it's perfect!" Zack said, kicking his now-healed leg into the air. Although there was some minor pain and bruising, the fact he could now walk around on it and the fact the rest of it should heal within the following days, he was just glad he could finally stand on the leg without it giving out or hurting completely.

"_It's amazing how slow you humans heal..." _Ark said. Let's get some little background on this ark. See, Ark is the being that Zack had made a pact with a few days ago that helped him win the Tag Team Duel last Saturday, and ever since, he's been hanging around Zack's mind for quite some time. Although Zack hasn't "used" his help recently since said duel, Ark has been giving him a few pointers every now and then.

As for his name, he didn't exactly have a name. Despite Zack's questioning about where he came from or what exactly he was, the being itself was in silence at any question, unable to figure out exactly what he was as well. So, for the time being, until Zack could think of a better name for him, he decided to pick out the name Ark, considering his alternative was out of the question; no one would ever want the name 9 as their name, much less would they want to spell that as their name. Either way, he's still held Ark secret from the rest of his friends. It's not that he didn't want to tell him, but one, Ark told him not to or it would cause a bit of commotion, and two, even if Zack did, none of the other's could see him, not even Jaden who could see duel spirits, could see him, which left the whole "Ark-is-a-duel-spirit-theory" out of the question.

"Yeah, well, at least it doesn't feel like it did before, or I'd be gobbling in pain." Zack commented. Zack suddenly jumped at the sound of his PDA going off, being a completely unsuspecting noise. As he looked, he saw he had a voice mail, clicking on it, and to his half-and-half surprise, it turned out to be Chazz, and was a recorded message:

"Hey loser, I'm ditching Duel Academy, but before I do I wanna settle one score I have to duel with; you! Meet at the docks at 2:00 and come alone, unless your a chicken." Chazz insulted before the message stopped playing. Zack blinked to himself twice as he stared at the message.

"_Aren't you going to go?_" Ark asked. Zack just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Normally I would, but when it come's to Chazz and the last few attack's he's done on me, what with the kicking my leg and then shooting at it with his slingshot, next time he probably has something involving a noose planned for me." Zack said, scratching the back of his head. Although he couldn't tell or see it, Ark just blinked to himself.

"_Say, that reminds me, why didn't you call him out on shooting you in the leg to begin with?__**"**_ Ark asked. Zack just lowered his head, not really sure he wanted to answer that question. "_Don't play the silent treatment, you know as well as I do that he had planned it from the very beginning. Why else would you play that monster reborn card face down?_" He added, bringing in a good point. Zack remained silent for a few seconds before lifting his head and replying.

"Cause there wouldn't be any point." He replied bluntly. Ark just gave a confused look to him.

"_What do you mean?"_

"Because, look at him. He's an Obelisk blue. Sure, he might not have the best reputation around here, especially after the fact Jaden beat him and now that he's been busted for hitting me, but if I was to call him out on that he would've easily denied it and then the whole school would've been rioting about it." Zack answered. Ark simply stared in an impressed state at Zack's answer before replying.

"_Wow, that was really well thought out. I didn't think you were capable of such thought._" Ark commented. Zack simply sneered as he rubbed under his nose.

"Yeah, well, when it comes to people like me we- HEy!" Zack yelped out, catching onto Ark's insult.

"_But I still say you should. Knowing him, he would have some back up plan in the event that you refused to." _Ark stated. Zack just sighed in defeat, knowing he had a point.

"Ok ok you win, but after this your helping me study for the test tomorrow." Zack argued as he grabbed his deck.

"_The hell I will."_ Ark replied.

"Oh trust me, you will or else." Zack said in a somewhat threatening tone.

"_Or else what?"_ Ark replied, almost interested in the idea of Zack even coming up with a threat.

"Or I'll bang my head against the wall again." Zack said with a grin. Ark shriveled up inside. See, despite living in his head, he wasn't immune to physical pain. Mostly, whenever Zack was hit in the head by accident, or if he had a major headache, Ark's whole body would shake in agony and pain, intensifying greatly to whatever pain Zack felt in his head. He grumbled and muttered something Zack couldn't hear before replying.

"_Fine, but I'm not helping you with that essay crap, it's way too confusing for me_." Ark responded.

"Deal." Zack said in agreement as the two headed out the door.

Chazz tapped his foot unpatiently as he waited at the docks. He grunted to himself as he looked at his watch again. The time read 2:30 pm, which proved that Zack was already half an hour late. _Gah, where is he? Did that wuss seriously chicken out or something? _Chazz said to himself, grumbling in the idea of not being able to duel a certain Slifer whose been annoying him as much as Jaden had. He suddenly looked back as he heard footsteps, grinning as he saw Zack running to the docks.

"Well well well, bout time you showed up slacker." Chazz yelled with a grin.

"What do you want Chazz? I'm warning you, if this is another one of those tricks of your's, your gonna get into huge trouble." Zack warned. Chazz simpyl grinned as he shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head back and forth calmly.

"I don't know what you mean. I can't even get in trouble here anmoyre." Chazz said before looking back at Zack. "Becuase as of now, I quit." Chazz added. Zack just starred at him confused.

"Huh? What do you mean quit?"

"It mean's I'm done with this school. I've had just about enough with you, and I've had enough of you hanging out with Alexis. Whenever I hear her talking she's always like 'ohh Zack is this, ohh Zack is that', it's making me sick to hear!" Chazz yelled. Zack simply blinked in surprise.

"Wow, she really said I'm this and that?" He asked. Chazz just slapped himself at the remark.

"I don't mean litterally you slacker! I mean- ohh forget it, by the time you'd understand, a monkey would finihs collage." Chazz yelled.

"Hey, that's not very nice! It would take alot longer for a monkey to finsih!" Zack retorted. Chazz, and Ark in the precense of Zack's mind, fell down at the statement.

"_Remind me again why I'm here?_ Ark asked himself, somewhat regretting it from Zack's seeming lack of intel.

"Well either way, I'm leaving this joint. But before I do, we're gonna have a little duel ourselves!" Chazz announced as he activated his duel disk.

"Really? Wait, this isn't that on escheme of your's to get my rarest card is it? Cause if it is, someone beat you too it.." Zack muttered as he got quieter to the end of his sentence.

"Oh don't worry, even if I did want a rare card from you, I would never accept a piece of trash like your Stardust Dragon!" Chazz insulted with a grin. Zack flared up on the inside as he heard this.

"I'll make you regret those words." Zack said in a somewhat demented tone. Ark grinned at the feeling of Zack boiling up inside.

"_Let me deal with him, I'll show him what happens to those who cross you._" Ark suggested, willing to take in for this one.

"No." Zack replied.

"_But Zack-" _

"Look, I really appreciate you helping me out and everything, but I gotta do this on my own. He insulted my creature, so it's only right I do it my way." Zack remarked. Ark simply stared at him (Which is kinda hard and confusing to do since Ark was looking right through Zack's field of vision), but nodded all the same.

"_Very well, but let's not hope you go regretting this." _Ark commented as Zack activated his duel disk.

Chazz: 4000

Zack: 4000

"Let's duel!"

"I'll go first, slacker." Chazz said boldly, not even willing to let Zack have the option of going next. "First, I'll play a spell card. Look familiar? It better, because it happens to be Frontline Base. And with it, I can special summon a level four or lower union monster, so I think I'll start it off with Y-Dragon Head in attack mode! And why stop there? I'll summon X-Head Cannon. Now I'll merge the two together to create, XY-Dragon Cannon! (2200/1900) I'll end my turn with a facedown, hopefully that wasn't too hard for you, twerp." Chazz smirked. Zack simply grunted a bit as he drew his cards.

"I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode, and on the turn he's summoned, he get's a double dose of his attack power, raising it up to 1800! (1800/400)." Zack stated.

"Hello, did we forget already? I have a monster with 2200 attack points! And you have 400 less." Chazz reminded even though Zack simply grinned.

"Oh don't worry. If you thought I forgot about him, your simply mistaken. Why, on the contrary, I have a little card to help out with that, a certain card known as Synchro boost! And by equiping it to my monster, I gain an extra 500 attack points, just enough to cover up your's." Zack said, causing Chazz to look in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Now, speed warrior, trash that hunk of scrap heap!" Zack commanded with a hint of intensity in his voice. The speed warrior's wheels rustled against the ground fierecely as it quickly sped towards Chazz's monster, knocking it straight off it's feet before exploding.

Chazz: 3900

Zack: 4000

"Your move." Zack stated.

"_Imbecile..."_ Ark commented. Zack just gave off a confused expression inside.

"What do you mean?"

"_You forgot to throw down a trap card!" _Ark yelled. Zack's eyes widened as he realized Ark was right. He completely forgot about playing a trap card right now, mostly because he wanted to get back at Chazz for everything he said, but because of it, got side tracked and didn't lay down any trap cards.

"Well, if you insist." Chazz said, drawing a card and grinning. "Thanks by the way for destroying my monster last turn. I was hoping you would." Chazz said, causing Zack to blink surprised.

"Why were you-" Zack susdenly paused as he saw the face down card Chazz still had. "Oh damn, you don't mean-"

"Ha, too late! First, I'll use Frontline base again, seeing how I don't have any monster cards, to summon Z-Metal tank! But don't thikn it ends there, because I'm also going to summon V-Tiger Catapault in attack mode. And now for my facedown card, Call of the haunted! And I'll use it to bring back my XY-Dragon cannon in attack mode!" Chazz stated. "And for the big finale, I use De-Fusion to seperate my XY-Dragon cannon back into single monsters!" As of now, Zack was staring down four monsters at the same time, and unfortunately, that only meant one thing for him.

"Now, all my monsters, attack!" The two cannon heads shot a barrage of missles straight to Zack, the Z-Metal tank shot a sparkling Lazer, and the V-Tiger Catapault charged straight into the Speed warrior head on. To make a long story short, all those attack points were more than enough to TAKE DOWN ZACK!

Chazz: 3900

Zack: 0

Zack just stared in disbelief at what he saw. Not only did he yet again lose another duel, but because of one simple mistake, and underestimating this guy, he lost the duel in no more than three total turns. He just dropped to his knees as they gave out, not because of the broken leg problem, but because of what he just witnessed.

"What...what just happened?" Zack said, unable to comprehend what went wrong. Chazz just grinned before he burst out laughing.

"Aww this is too much. To think that the one kid who was causing me so much trouble was really nothing more than the slacker he really was? This is just too good!" Chazz commented as he chuckled some more before heading onto the boat.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zack asked.

"I already told ya, I'm leaving this dump. As far as I know, if I can already beat someone like you in a single turn, then every other duel really was a fluke. For all I know, dueling you was just a waste of time." Chazz said before the boat finally took off. Zack watched as it did, continuing to stand there even as it was out of few. After what felt like five minutes, Ark suddenly spoke.

"_Are you ok?_" Ark asked.

"I don't know to be honest. Here I thought I was dueling for the right reasons but..." Zack paused momentarily as he touched his chest. "I ended up getting consumed by anger, and it cost me everything. What's going on?" Zack asked himself.

"_It was your own foolishness for letting Darkness into your heart. You had brought this entire thing to yourse-_" Ark suddenly stopped as he saw Zack's field of vision fogging up. "_Zack, are you ok? Zack!" _He yelled through Zack's mind. Zack suddenly began to feel light headed before he passed out.

"I think I'm gonna take 'em 'iddle naaawp." Zack mumbled between his yawns before suddenly falling asleep, only to be haunted by the strange chantings again.

_Free us...  
Release us..._

_Save us..._

_Command us!_

**Me: Ok, I am TERRIBLY sorry for the very short chapter, but i was in the mid of a writers block between getting rdy for finals and what not :(. I apologize deeply for it, but I will say that the next one willl be 4X longer, because it's the Zack vs bastion duel. Reason for this one being so short, i had trouble thinking, (not getting revs didn't help either *hint* *hint*) but eitherway, dont worry, the next one I already had a fullproof plan on. I swear i'll come back and redo this awfuly short chp, but it's outcome won't change, I can tell you that : /. Hopefully you'll be ready for the next one though. If I dont post by next week, it'll be the mon of the week after, because i have a 4 day weekened next week = tons of Fanficing time! :D either way, plz rev, if not about this one, the last one **


End file.
